¿Cuál es mi motivación?
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Ryoma ya es todo un profesional en el Tenis, incluso llegó a ganar una copa en Winbledon. Pero...porqué no se siente feliz? Qué es lo que le falta? O mejor dicho, quién le falta? RyoxSaku.Terminado. Re-editando n.n
1. Una victoria más sin sentido

**Editado**

_**Busquen los dibujos que voy a estar subiendo en: **_

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

**Hola a todos! Es un placer conocerlos, soy rocio-asakura y este es mi primer fic de "**_**The princes of Tennis",**_**onegai sepan comprender si me equivoco en algo n.n**

**Disclaimer:**Vieron el capítulo en que Ryoma y Sakuno se besaron?!...yo tampoco -.-...eso evidencia que Princes of Tenis no me pertenece T.T

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y ni si quiera puedes saber cuáles eran? __**RyomaxSakuno**_

Ryoma ya es todo un profesional en el Tenis, incluso llegó a ganar una copa en Winbledon, pero...porque no se siente feliz? Que es lo que le falta? O mejor dicho, quien le falta? **RyoxSaku**

**¿Cuál era mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 1: Una victoria más sin sentido._

-Juego para Echizen Ryoma! –exclamo el juez, al momento en que todo el estadio estallaba en aplausos.

Ryoma recibió el trofeo que simbolizaba su victoria en Wimbledon. Sonrío levemente a las cámaras, y levanto el trofeo como se lo indicaba un fotógrafo. Más, cualquiera que lo conociese bien, se daría cuenta de que aquella expresión de felicidad era falsa...

Y es que no se sentía feliz, no se sentía victorioso, no sentía emoción... simplemente no sentía nada. Hacía años que no sentía al ganar un partido, ni mucho menos un torneo importante como aquel.

Desde hacía mucho que no sentía esa satisfacción que experimento de niño, jugando en la escuela Seigaku. Desde que había vencido a su padre en el tenis ya nada tenía sentido.

Momoshiro ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, que él había perdido su motivación. Y poco a poco Ryoma comenzaba a darle la razón a su amigo (cosa que jamás reconocería en voz alta).

º - º - º - º - º - º

Echizen ingreso a su suite de hotel escuchando a lo lejos los gritos alocados de sus admiradoras. Sonrió levemente al recordar al club de fans que tenía cuando estudiaba en Seigaku.

Solía irritarse al escuchar los gritos histéricos de la auto-nombrada "presidenta" de aquel grupo ¿Qué debía sentir ahora que aquellos gritos se habían multiplicado?

-"la ironía de la vida"- pensó quitándose la gorra, e encaminándose al baño.

Abrió la canilla y dejo el agua correr hasta llenar la tina. Se dispuso a quitarse la remera, pero el sonido de su celular lo alerto. Camino nuevamente a la sala, mientras maldecía por lo bajo al condenado aparato, junto al idiota que no le permitía darse un baño tranquilo.

-Hello?

_-Ey! Ryoma!_

Si, era un idiota el que lo interrumpía, y uno de los grandes.

-_Cómo has estado? bien?_

_-_Tal vez

-S_iempre tan antipático ¬.¬_

-Y tú siempre tan molesto Momoshiro

-I_gnorare ese comentario ñ.ñ... Llamaba para felicitarte. Eres todo un campeón!_

_-_Mmmh

-_No se te nota muy alegre. Sucede algo malo?_

_-_Estoy cansado –mintió Ryoma recostándose en el sofá. No le gustaba dar explicaciones...es más, nunca las daba.

-_M__mm...bien. Pues, yo en este momento estoy en Japón n.n_

_-_Yo te pregunte?

-_Déjame continuar, quieres? ¬.¬...Se siente muy bien visitar las calles que recorría de joven, me hace sentir vivo de nuevo! *o*...aunque también viejo -.-. Deberías venir algún día._

Echizen cerró los ojos, mientras sentía a su amigo hablar por el celular. Mentalmente dibujo a su antigua escuela...su anterior casa...a los ex titulares...y muchos otros lugares.

Volver a Japón? Volver a uno de los lugares en los que vivió de niño? Uno de los pocos lugares que sintió como su hogar?... no sonaba mal la idea. Tal vez... solo tal vez podría recuperar aquella incentivación que perdió desde que se marchó de allí y termino la escuela Seigaku.

-_Me cruce en una ocasión con la profesora Sumire, y estaba con Saku..._

_-_Momoshiro.

-_Eh? si?_

_-_Iré yo también por un tiempo a Japón

**Continuara...**

**Terminado de editar: **a las 21:37 del 01/02/2013

**Escuchando:** "_Aerith song" _de Final Fantasy VII

**-Hola a todos! Soy nueva por estos lares n.n**

**Ren:**sos nuevo por muchos lugares u.u

-**amor ñ.ñ**

**Ren:**si? o.o

-**callate ¬.¬... Bien, pues, espero que la trama vaya siendo de su agrado n.n. Será un 100**_**RyomaxSakuno!**_**Espero que les guste! En el próximo capi aparecerá Sakuno n.n. Antes de irme quiero aclarar a algo! NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE MOMO! Lo que puse en mi fic fue solo el pensamiento de Ryoma en ese momento, ok? n.n**

**Ren:**nos vamos?

-**si! bueno! besos a todos! Nos vemos!**

**Sayônara. Mata-ne**

_Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque,_

_entonces cayo la noche...y la aplasto_


	2. De vuelta a mi país de origen

**Editado**

_**Busquen los dibujos que voy a estar subiendo en: **_

_rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar_

_lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com_

Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido mi fic! Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuáles eran? __**RyomaxSakuno**_

**¿Cuál es mi motivación**

**por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo 2: "de nuevo en mi país de origen"_

Ryoma cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa rodearlo, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y poder contemplar como la nieve cubría la calle por la cual transitaba.

El príncipe del tenis no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la nostalgia se apoderaba de él. Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente al observar al final de la calle la escuela Seigaku.

No podía mentirse, en verdad había extrañado Japón.

Se ajustó las gafas oscuras que llevaba puesto para evitar ser reconocido, giro sobre su eje y continuo su paseo por las calles de su antigua hogar, Tokio.

-Oye Ryoma! –el aludido se volteo para ver quien había osado posar su mano sobre su hombro.

-Momoshiro –el joven sonrío al ser reconocido.

-Veo que al final si viniste. Por qué no me avisaste para que te fuera a recoger en el aeropuerto? –Ryoma se encogió de hombros- Nunca cambiaras -.-

-Mmh

-Oye! Quieres que sea tu guía por la ciudad? n.n

-Tengo opción?

-Si quieres no lo soy ¬.¬ -Ryoma comenzó a caminar.

-... Por qué te quedas hay parado Momo? Vamos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Momoshiro. A pesar de su actitud y comportamiento, Ryoma siempre lo había considerado como uno de sus amigos, aunque nunca, en todos aquellos años, se lo hubiese dicho.

-Qué esperas?

-Ya voy O'chibi n.n

-Ya no soy un chico ù.u

-Pues eres más pequeño que yo

-Por un año ¬.¬

-A dónde quieres ir primero?

-Mmh ¬.¬

º - º - º - º - º - º

-...y Fuji pronto se graduara de la Universidad de Tokio.

-De que se graduara? –Ryoma dio un sorbo a su gaseoso.

-De medico clínico.

-Ya veo... –susurro el tenista, comiendo tranquilamente su hamburguesa.

-Tu entrenador no se enfadara porque comas eso? o.o

-Es mi entrenador, no mi nutricionista ¬.¬

-jejeje ... hablando de él, dónde está?

-Fue a visitar a su familia con su esposa e hijo.

-Ya veo.

Momoshiro medito en poco, ahora que lo recordaba nunca había conocido al entrenador de Echizen. Nunca lo había visto con este ni mucho menos sabía cómo se llamaba.

En realidad...nadie lo sabía.

Era uno de los misterios del príncipe del tenis que a sus fans enloquecía y llenaba de curiosidad. Pero no solo a sus fans, sino que también a todos sus contrincantes, puesto a que, según rumores, su itinerario de actividades era la razón del porque el príncipe se había convertido en uno de los mejores tenistas del mundo.

-Cuándo me lo presentaras?

-A quién?

-A tu entrenador –Momo lo miro ilusionado, mas Ryoma se limitó a encogerse de hombros para luego continuar almorzando- Uuufff...para que me esfuerzo -.-. Por cierto, has visto a Tezuka?

-Si, varias veces me encontré con él en algunos torneos profesionales.

-Impresionante! Junto a vos, Tezuka, Oishi y Kaoru son los mejores tensitas de Japón –Momoshiro opto una pose de orgullo- Y pesar que eran mis compañeros de equipo.

-Mmh... y que hay de ti Momo? Cómo vas con tus estudios?

-Bastante bien, solo me faltan rendir dos materias más y por fin me recibiré.

-Bien por vos.

-Sabes? –Ryoma volteo a verlo al notar que la voz de Momoshiro se tornó un susurro- He estado pensando... en pedirle a una joven que sea mi novia.

El príncipe del tenis no pudo evitar ahogarse con su hamburguesa al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ciertamente no se las esperaba, ni mucho menos de la boca de su ex-compañero.

-Novia?!

-Si

-A...a quien se lo piensas pedir?

-A una joven con quien... con quien me reencontré cuando volví a Japón. Con solo verla me di cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, puedes creerlo? –relato Momoshiro con su rostro dulcemente pintado por matices rojizos- Tú la conoces, iba al mismo salón de clases que vos en Seigaku.

-Como si recordara a mis compañeros ¬.¬

-Si, es verdad jejeje. Hagamos algo, cuando termines tu hamburguesa, te llevare a verla, de acuerdo? –con lentitud, Ryoma asintió- De seguro para entonces ella habrá terminado de trabajar.

-En que trabaja?

-Es maestra en un jardín de infantes.

-Maestra? o.ô

-Así es.

Mientras comenzaba a relatar lo hermosa que se veía la joven rodeada de pequeños y lo dulce que era con estos, los ojos de Momoshiro se iluminaron. Ryoma simplemente escuchó el comienzo de su relato, mientras el resto... bueno, el resto sencillamente lo ignoro.

º - º - º - º - º

La campana sonó con insistencia, indicando así el receso en un jardín de infantes. Los pequeños de inmediato se abalanzaron hacía el patio de juegos, siendo seguidos por sus maestras, quienes observaban con una dulce sonrisa como los niños inventaban juegos y se divertían entre ellos.

-Senonita! venir a jugar con nosotros! –rogó una pequeña niña tomando de la mano a una joven de alrededor de 22 años. (_Traducción: señorita_)

-Seno Sakuno! Po favo! –otro pequeño también tomo de su mano. (_T: seño Sakuno! Por favor!_)

-De acuerdo, vamos a jugar n.n

-Ti! nOn

_**Continuara...**_

**Terminado de editar: **a las 15:12 del 07/02/2013

**Escuchando:** "_Janus" _de Boyfriend

**-Hola! Aquí les vengo con un nuevo capi! Que me salió más largo que el anterior xD. Espero que le haya gustado n.n**

**Ren:** el fic tuvo una gran aceptación o.o

**-si! y estoy feliz por eso! o . Mando saludos a****Kisa Tsutaka****(o girl-of-the-nigh) y a todas aquellas quienes me reconocieron n.n. Gracias chicas por apoyarme como siempre! y darme la bienvenida a la sección de PoT xD.**

**Haine Asakura:** si, pobre caperucita, verdad? u.u, pero bue xD

**Aomeasakura:** Hola! por supuesto que te recuerdo, tanto tiempo sin saber de vos n.n, q es de tu vida? xD. En verdad te gusta mi fic? me alegra saberlo, y yo tmb pienso q Ryoma trata a así a Momo jajaja xD. Gracias por tu review! y espero q este capi te haya gustado!

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami****:** descuida que yo le sigo! Gracias por tus halagos! Y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**Chibi Misao-Chan16****:** a tu pedido, un poco más largo el fic n.n. Espero que por donde va yendo la trama te guste. Gracias por tu review!

**Itnuzi desli:**de verdad te gusto mi idea? Me alegra saberlo n.n, muchas gracias por tu bienvenida a PoT! o

**Kisa Tsutaka:**

**Ren:** mi osito o.o?...no!

**-calma Ren, no permitiré que nada le pasa a tu osito n.n**

**Ren:** de verdad? o.o

**-si n.n –**Ren la abraza.

**Ren**: gracias n.n ... ejem, ejem u/u, terminaste? ¬/¬ -separándose de ella.

**-si! o Besos a todos! Y me esforzaré por subir los capi semanalmente! Adiós!**

**Lenny:** aio! o

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque_

_Entonces cayo la noche..._

_y la aplasto u.u_

**rocio-asakura**


	3. Es ella?

**Editado**

(Perdonen la demora, ando con exámenes en la universidad .)

_**Busquen los dibujos que voy a estar subiendo en: **_

_rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com_

_rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar_

_lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com_

**Disclaimer:**PoT no me pertenece T.T...solo Ren Tao n.n **(eehh...tipo que es de otro anime pero no importa xD)**

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran?__**RyomaxSakuno**_

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

_**Arigatou:**___Gracias.

_**Gome**_: Perdón

_**Demo: **_Pero

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 3: "Es ella?"_

Ryoma suspiro por decimocuarta vez en lo que iban los últimos diez minutos, mientras contemplaba su alrededor aburrido, y acelero el paso con la sería intención de dejar atrás a Momoshiro, sin conseguirlo para su mala suerte. Y es que estaba HARTO! Harto de escuchar al ex tenista relatar la inigualable e inalcanzable belleza del gran amor de su vida.

-Y sus ojos son... +o+

-Momo ù.u

-Qué sucede Ryoma? o.o

-Cállate de una vez ¬.¬

-Eh? o.o...está bien u.u

Ryoma sonrío ante la tranquilidad que volvía a reinar, más su victoria fue breve...no mayor a dos segundos.

-Pero es que sus ojos son tan... +o+

-"Y ahí comenzamos de nuevo…" -pensó Ryoma, al borde de un ataque.

Respiro suavemente, intento calmarse, intento ignorarlo inclusive, y que la paz reinara su ser, pero...

-Dónde está ese maldito jardín de infantes?! ò.ó –bufo molesto, ya sin poder contenerse.

-Ryoma no deberías hablar esas palabrotas en frente de los pequeños ¬.¬ -lo reprendió Momoshiro, señalando la pequeña escuela frente a ellos

-Eh? o.o

Justo en ese momento el sonido de la campana llegó insistente a sus oídos. Ambos dirigieron la mirada a la entrada frente a ellos, y palidecieron al ver miles de pequeños abalanzares en su dirección. Pero respiraron nuevamente cuando estos pasaban a la par suya y continuaban su carrera hasta llegar con sus padres, quienes ya los esperaban desde minutos atrás y los abrazaban con fuerza. Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir enternecimiento por aquellas imágenes.

Regreso la mirada hacía la entrada, y sintió sus mejillas arder suavemente al observar a una mujer salir en ese momento del jardín de infantes, con una pequeña tomada de su mano.

Ella era...hermosa.

Su larga cabellera castaña, sujeta en una trenza, danzaba al compás del viento. Y sus frágiles facciones le dieron deseos a Echizen de protegerla de cualquier peligro. Su rostro mostraba ternura y calidez hacía los pequeños, y sus labios hicieron secar los suyos de deseo.

Agito con fuerza la cabeza, qué le ocurría?

-Aios seño! –exclamo la pequeña, soltando su mano y corriendo hacía su madre.

-Adiós, nos veremos mañana n.n –se despidió Sakuno, moviendo suavemente su mano en el aire.

-"Seño? Es maestra?...no! no debe ser ella la mujer que Momo…!"- pensó Ryoma estremeciéndose internamente- "Por kami! Que no sea ella!" –rogó e imploro con todas sus fuerzas...más todo fue en vano.

-Ryusaki! –el tenista pudo escuchar como su amigo la llamaba.

-Ah! Hola Momoshiro-san, cómo ha estado? –la joven sonrió suavemente, al momento en que Ryoma volteaba la mirada para que nadie notase su sonrojo cada vez más prominente.

-Bien, y tú?

-Bien, arigatou n.n...eh? o.o quién es él? –consulto inocentemente la castaña, fijando sus ojos en Ryoma, quien se estremeció internamente.

-Ah! Es verdad! lo olvide, Ryoma! –el aludido volvió sus mirada hacía él- Ella es Ryusaki Sakuno.

-Ry—Ryoma? –tartamudeo la maestra, sonrojándose levemente.

-Sakuno Ryusaki?

-Hacía...hacía mucho que no te veía Ryoma n/n

-Si –respondió el aludido, despectivamente. Por alguna extraña razón no podía recordarla... quién era?

Sakuno bajo la mirada apenada, aún sonrojada. Pero... porqué se comportaba así? Hacía mucho que no actuaba de esa manera, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez en que había tartamudeado, o la última ocasión en se hubiese sonrojado de esa manera. Por qué ahora?

-Vinimos a invitarte a almorzar Ryusaki –Momoshiro sonrío.

-"Vinimos? ¬.¬" –pensó Ryoma, tragándose las palabras: _pero acabamos de almorzar._

-Y? Qué dices Ryusaki? n.n

-Eh? Gome...demo debo esperar a que terminen de buscar a los pequeños que faltan... Pero, si lo desean, los invito a cenar en mi casa está noche –agregó Sakuno rápidamente al ver la notable desilusión en el rostro de Momo cuando declino su oferta.

-Genial! Me parece una gran idea! Así festejaremos el regresó de Ryoma a Japón!

-Mmh …¬.¬

-Entonces los espero está noche, de acuerdo? n.n. Momoshiro-san, tienes mi dirección? o.o

-Justo aquí n.n –respondió el aludido, señalando su cabeza.

-"Vaya que fuente confiable" -.- -pensó Ryoma, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos entonces! Adiós! –exclamo dulcemente Sakuno, alejándose de ellos rápidamente en dirección al su aula de clases.

-Hasta la noche! –le respondió Momoshiro con euforia.

Mientras que Ryoma se limitaba solamente a observarla con atención.

_**Continuara...**_

**Terminado de editar: **a las 15:11 del 20/03/2013 (disculpen la demora, anduve rindiendo examen .)

**Escuchando:** "_Bloom" _de Gain

**-Si! De vuelta por aquí xD. Cómo están todas? n.n, ya armaron el arbolito?**

**Ren:**seguro que si, vos sos la única que no lo hizo aún ¬.¬

-**Es que mi árbol es grande y da pereza T.T. Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus review! o. Agradecimientos a:**

**Chibi Misao-chan16** gracias por tu review, y ya ves, no tarde en actualizar n.n. Sobre la llamada de Momo o.o, eso es un misterio que se resolverá con lo años u.u (**xD**) espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! n.n

**Neko!** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y claro que puedes publicar mi fic en tu comu! Luego pásame la pagina así la visite! Una comu de RyoxSak, yeah! xD

**-ivekag-**me alegro q te guste, y ya ves, la sección ya existía xD

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**si, es verdad, hasta mi me causa emoción el que Ryoma y Momo compitan jajaja. Espero te guste este capi n.n

**Hibari-Tachikawa**un gusto Hibari-chan n.n. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi. Y sobre que capitulo se besan Ryoma y Sakuno, pues...en ninguno xD, bah! Al menos que yo sepa . Lee bien el disclaimer, es una broma xD. Bye!

**Haine Asakura**Jajajaja, Fuji de medico Cínico jajaja. Me causo gracia a mi tmb xD. Y ya ves, cumpli mi promesa xD. Espero te haya gustado n.n. Y si, pobre caperucita u.u, ahora cambie xD

**Itnuzi Desli**tienes razón, como Ryoma le quitara la novia a Momo será algo interesante xD. Y opino que vos sobre lo de caperucita, ue niña mas irresponsable u.u. Jajaja, ahora lo cambie, fíjate en mi firma al final xD

**Kisa Tsutaka**jajaja, me alegro que te guste mi chsite xD, ahora lo cambie :P. Espero que te guste este capi! n.n

**Ren:**mi osito T.T

-C**alma, calma –**dándole palmadas en la espalda como consuelo- **espero les haya gustado el capi! besos a todos y hasta la semana que viene xD**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_-Mamá, mamá! Mi hermanito no es un ángel como vos!_

_Madre: Por qué lo dices hijo? o.o_

_-Porque lo tire por la ventana_

_...y no voló u.u_

**rocio-asakura**


	4. La fiesta de bienvenida

**Disclaimer: **PoT no me pertenece T.T...bueno, ya está u.u. Ahora el fic n.n

**Summary: **_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno**_

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 4: "Fiesta de bienvenida"_

-hola?

-_Sakuno! _-una voz chillona se oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

_-_eh? hola Tomoka-chan n.n

-_qué es lo que harás está noche? Qué te parece si vamos al cine?_

_-_eh...lo lamento, pero tengo planes u.u

-_ha si! qué harás! Tienes una cita! _

-eh? o/o no/ . Echizen está en Japón, y los invite a cenar a él y Momoshiro-sama para darle la bienvenida.

-_qué! El príncipe Ryoma regreso! _–Sakuno alejo el auricular en un intento de no quedar sorda.

-eh..así es n.nU

-_no puede ser! Hay que organizarle una fiesta! –_dicho esto, su amiga corto la llamada.

-eh? o.o…Tomoka? –no hubo repuesta.

Sakuno vio unos minutos el teléfono, extrañada por la reacción de su amiga.

-le habrá ocurrido algo? o.o

- - - - -

La joven castaña sonrío satisfecha de su logro al contemplar la torta que había estado decorando. Limpio sus manos en el delantal que tenía puesto, y se dispuso a encaminarse al baño para darse una ducha antes de que sus dos invitados llegaran, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-"que extraño, Ryoma y Momoshiro-san llegan mas tarde o.o, quién será?" –pensó Sakuno, encaminándose a la entrada de su departamento- si? n.n

-hay que darnos prisa! –grito una joven de larga cabellera y gran figura, entrando a la casa con grandes zancadas seguida por un joven.

-To—Tomoka! o.O

-el príncipe Ryoma se merece una gran fiesta de bienvenida+o+ -chillo, elevando sus manos entusiasmada- Horio!

-si!

-llama a todos los ex titulares de Seigaku que estén en Japón!

-entendido! –exclamo el joven, tomando de inmediato su celular.

-mientras que yo me encargare de arreglar este lugar! Sakuno! Hay que hacer más comida!

-ah? Ehh...si! o.OU

- - - - -

-bienvenido! –Ryoma retrocedió unos pasos ante el potente grito que provino de el interior del departamento cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Mientras que Momoshiro parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo. Qué hacían todos los ex titulares de Seigaku allí reunidos? (o por lo menos la mayoría de estos).

-es un gusto volver a verte Ryoma –exclamo Syusuke acercándose al joven ojos de gato.

-eh...hola

-tanto tiempo O'chibi! –Eiji rodeo el cuello de Echizen.

-cómo has estado Ryoma?

-bien Kawamura

-vi tu partido en Wiblendon. Estuvo excelente! n.n

-si...

-kyaa! Ryoma eres el mejor! –chillo Tomoka, siendo observada por un no muy feliz Horio.

Echizen palideció al escuchar aquella voz. Lo recordaba, ocaso no era ella la auto nombra "presidenta de su club de fans" cuándo asistía a Seigaku? Podría ser que si, no recordaba muy la cara de aquella niña.

-no es para tanto! Yo podría jugar mejor que O'chibi –la voz arrogante de Eiji invadió el lugar.

-si, pero olvidas un detalle. Tu ya no juegas.

Todos en la sala estallaron en risas ante el comentario de Fuji, a acepción de Eiji quien lo observo con un gracioso puchero alegando que eso no importaba.

- - - - -

Ryoma observo la larga mesa en la que todos se encontraban sentados, cenando mientras charlaban alegres del reencuentro. Contemplo a Eiji conversar con su novia animadamente. A Kawamura, quien ahora atendía la tienda de su padre, contarle emocionada a Momoshiro que en enero nacería su hija, mientras este observaba maravillado el elevado vientre de la mujer junto a su amigo.

Vio a la "presidenta del su club de fans" (de quien todavía no recordaba el nombre) abrazar a su ex compañero Horio, tratando de convencerlo de que "el príncipe" era solo un amor de niña.

-por algo sos mi novio baka –escucho que le decía Tomoka mientras el joven de una ceja se sonrojaba.

También observo a su entrenado, Sadayaru Inui, quien no era conocido por los medios, hablar con Fuji sobre capacidades y porcentajes del cuerpo humano. Ryoma estaba seguro de que tendría un nuevo itinerario de entrenamiento después de aquella noche.

Y la vio a ella, a Ryusaki Sakuno, entrando a la sala con una bandeja entre las manos seguida por la esposa de su entrenador y la hija de está, quien quería ayudar a su madre.

Sakuno se acerco a Echizen y le ofreció más de la torta que había preparado para el postre, y él (ante el ceño fruncido de su entrenador) acepto. Luego de servirle una porción, la joven se sentó a la par suya. La vio fijamente, ella le sonreía tan dulcemente como aquella mañana. Ryusaki abrió la boca dispuesta a comenzar una conversación, pero Momoshiro los interrumpió.

-Sakuno! cuando crees tú que nacerá? –consulto el joven sonriente, señalando a la esposa e Kawamura.

-eh? pues... quizás en Enero, como le dijo el medico n.n

-tengo el presentimiento de que será antes –susurro la futura madre, acariciando suavemente su vientre.

-no digas eso por favor querida! Aún no hemos preparado tu bolso para llevarte al hospital –susurro Kawamura, mientras en su rostro se mezclaba la desesperación y la ansiedad.

-pues si ella lo dice, debes hacerle caso –opinó Momoshiro, viendo a Sakuno para que lo apoyase.

-estoy de acuerdo con Momoshiro-san, la madre conoce a su hijo n.n

-tendre que terminar de pintar la habitación del pequeño pronto T.T –lloró el hombre, mientras el restó reía.

Nadie noto que Ryoma se coloco de pie y se encamino al balcón en silencio.

- - - - -

Maldijo, maldijo otra vez, y volvió a maldecir nuevamente. Por qué se comportaba así! por qué demonios no podía verlos juntos! Por qué, por alguna extraña razón le... le dolía?.

Ryoma se llevo la mano derecha hacía su pecho.

Podía sentir su corazón oprimirse con fuerza en su interior, sofocándolo. Mientras que una pequeña rabia hacía aparición hacía su amigo de la infancia.

-Ryoma? –el aludido volteo al reconocer aquella voz.

-mh?

-qué haces? –Sakuno sonrió.

-nada –respondió con su habitual tono neutro.

-ah...eh...yo... –la joven tartamudeo, sin saber que decir para comenzar una conversación con el príncipe del tenis- con que... –Ryoma la vio de reojo- con que te convertiste en un profesional? n.n

-y tu en una maestra.

-si n.n. Me gusta mucho los niños, por eso...

-por eso dejaste el tenis –Sakuno volteo a verlo.

-pues si, así es. No tengo madera de ser profesional. Más bien tengo un fuerte instinto materno. Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo en la secundaria enseñándome a jugar –susurro, recargándose sobre el barandal del balcón y contemplando como nuevamente comenzaba a nevar.

-no importa –respondió, observándola de reojo sin que ella lo notase.

Ya la recordaba, toda la tarde la había pasado pensando en ella, en tratar de reconocer su rostro entre sus recuerdos. Siempre iba a sus partidos, había entrenado con ella, era la nieta de la profesora Ryusaki Sumire. No la había reconocido por la falta de las dos largas trenzas cayendo a los lados, ni por que su rostro infantil ahora se había transformado en el de una dulce mujer. (y claro que también por que siempre había sido distraído -.-)

Apretó su puño dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Quería tomar su mano, brindarle el calor que está poco a poco perdía a causa del frío. Pero cuando su mano abandono el bolsillo del abrigo, alguien los llamo desde el interior del departamento rompiendo aquel bello momento.

-oye O'chibi! Ven! la fiesta está aquí adentro! –la voz de Eiji llegó a sus oídos.

-creo que debemos regresar –comentó Sakuno, sonriendo como solo solía hacer cuando estaba a su lado.

-si –susurro Echizen con un poco de enfado.

-ah! Es verdad! Felicitaciones por ser campeón de Wiblendon n.n –dicho esto, Ryusaki abandono el balcón.

Mientras un extraño calor se apoderaba del corazón del príncipe del tenis al oírla. Sintiéndose como no lo hacía ase mucho, satisfecho.

_**Continuara...**_

**-ya está listo mi arbolito! Si! n.n**

**Ren: **al fin -.-

**-quedo bello, ne+o+**

**Ren: **si n.n

-**quiero agradecerles a todos enormemente sus review! Como ven comienza las escena RyomaxSakuno xD. Como no tengo tiempo para responder sus review, les pido mil disculpas T.T**

**Ren: **son las am y ella quiere subir el capitulo ya -.-

-prometo hacerlo el siguiente capitulo sin falta!. Por cierto! Como verán las NOVIAS o ESPOSAS de los Titulares de Seigaku no tienen nombre xD, pueden imaginar que son ustedes n.n.

**Ren: **quienes querrán ser? xD

-ultimo punto a aclarar antes de despedirme!. Quiero que me pasen sus nombres para que se los ponga a los ALUMNOS de Sakuno, no tengo ganas de pensar en ellos -.-, y además los pequeños tendrán gran participación más adelante n.n.

**Ren: **bien, eso es todo.

-**nos vemos! Cuídense!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Niño: Mamá, mamá! Mi hermanito no es un ángel como vos!_

_Madre: porqué lo dices hijo? o.o_

_Niño: por que lo tire por la ventana_

_...y no voló u.u_

**rocio-asakura**


	5. Preparativos para la Navidad

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Hai: _**si.

**_Kami: _** Díos

**_Ohayo: _**buenos días.

_-**chan:**_diminutivo que se le agrega a los amigos. Por ejemplo: Daniela-chan es igual a decir Danielita.

**_Arigato:_**gracias.

**_Domo arigato:_ **muchas gracias.

**_Nani:_**es una expresión de asombro. Sería como decir: qué? o.o

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

** por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 5: "preparativos para la navidad"_

Pequeños corrían de un lado a otro con entusiasmados, sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos llamativas cintas y diversos adornos de colores rojos y dorados.

-tome seno! n.n

-te lo agradezco Misao n.n –exclamo dulcemente Sakuno, recibiendo el adorno que la pequeña le extendía con tanta emoción y colocándolo en el árbol de navidad que adornaba el salón de clases- listo, creo que con eso terminamos. Quedo perfecto, no lo creen así?

Un eufórico "si!" invadió el lugar.

La maestra sonrío, sus alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados por la navidad y todo lo relacionado con está.

- - - - -

Observo la vitrina frente a él algo aburrido, la navidad nunca había sido su época del año favorita e incluso detestaba el frío.

-"no debería haber regresado para está época" –pensó Ryoma, maldiciendo internamente a Momoshiro por haberlo convencido de regresar. (**cuándo le pidió qué volviera? XD**)

Miro su reloj por milésima vez, y volvió a maldecir a su ex compañero de tenis. Tenía más de dos minutos de retraso y comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿A donde demonios se había metido ese idiota!

-eh? Ryoma! –el aludido volteo a ver quien se atrevía a llamarlo en medio de su critica al joven Takeshi.

Más sus facciones se suavizaron rápidamente al reconocerla.

-qué haces aquí?

-las compras navideñas –Sakuno sonrío al indicarle a Echizen las bolsas que cargaba- y tu qué haces aquí? n.n

-espero a Momoshiro. Iba a seguir mostrándome la ciudad. No sé para que se molesta, si yo la sigo viendo igual –Ryoma habló con su acostumbrado tono neutro.

-"pero... pero si antes no había edificios tan grandes y tantos parques o.o... si que era distraído" -.-

-qué sucede? o.ô

-no! Nada n.nU. Oye Ryoma, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –el aludido se encogió de hombros- porqué usas gafas oscuras? o.o

-por esto –lentamente el tensita se quito los lentes, dejando al descubierto sus gatunos ojos azabache.

Sakuno se sonrojo suavemente. Sus ojos... sus ojos hacían que su corazón se acelerara, que su respiración se cortara y que mariposas en su estómago volaran. Se sorprendió a si misma al recordad que lo mismo había sentido cuando niña al ver por primera vez los ojos de Echizen.

Acaso...podría ser que ella...acaso ella seguía...?

-mira –Ryoma señalo a un grupo de mujeres que se acercaba a pasos acelerados hacía ellos, mientras aclamaban vivazmente: "pero si es el príncipe Ryoma+o+"

Por unos segundos Sakuno se estremeció, las jóvenes la fulminaban con la mirada y eso a Ryoma no le agrado.

Ágilmente, el príncipe tomo la mano de la joven maestra, y con un suave "_vamos_" comenzó a correr en dirección contraría al de sus seguidoras, quienes dispuestas a no permitir que su sexy tensita se escapara (**xD**) aceleraron aún más el paso.

-Ryoma+o+

Cuando Sakuno, algo aturdida y aún confundida por la situación, se aferró a su mano, Echizen sintió sus mejillas arder. Y maldiciendo que no llevara su gorra en aquellos momentos, evito la mirada de la castaña durante toda su huida.

Pero una persona si noto su sonrojo.

Momoshiro Takeshi, su amigo de la infancia, quien en esos momentos caminaba por la acera del frente rumbo a su punto de encuentro, los vio a ambos huir de un grupo de chicas alocadas, tomados de la mano.

- - - - - -

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza de manera rítmica, mientras ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración por la carrera que habían ejecutado. Aquellas jóvenes si que eran insistentes. Sakuno río divertida, recordando como su amiga Tomoka perseguía de igual manera a Ryoma en el pasado.

-será mejor que no te quites los lentes –río Sakuno, mientras Ryoma asentía levemente y regresaba las gafas oscuras a su sitió- tienes muchas fans n.n

-mmh ù.u

-no te agrada? o.o

-nunca me agrado.

-ya veo, por eso siempre evitabas a Tomoka-chan n.nU

-Tomoka? o.ô

-no la recuerdas? o.o iba a todos los partidos tuyos –Echizen negó con la cabeza- de cabello cobrizo y dos colitas altas o.o –volvió a negar.

Sakuno estuvo dispuesta a proseguir con las descripciones de su amiga, cuando algo blanco, redondo y frío dio de lleno contra el rostro de el príncipe del tenis, haciendo que sus gafas salieran de su lugar y cayeran al césped cubierto de nieve.

Un grupo de pequeño pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos, riendo a carcajadas y continuando con su pequeña lucha de nieve sin inmutarse por lo sucedido. Ryoma frunció el ceño, dispuesto a reprenderlos por su osadía, cuando...

Plaf!

Otra bola de nieve estrello sobre el rostro de Sakuno.

-están comenzando a molestarme ù.ú

-jajajaja estas... estas bien Ryoma? n.n –el aludido se extraño por su risa. Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?

-si o.o

Sakuno le dedico una ultima sonrisa, antes de tomar un poco de nieve con su mano derecha y aventarla suavemente hacía uno de los pequeños. Quien al recibirla, y reconocerla, sonrío ampliamente.

-seno Sauno! n.n –exclamo con entusiasmo. (_T: seño Sakuno!_)

-ohayo jajaja –la joven se irguió para tomar un poco más de nieve, al igual que lo hicieron los pequeños- son algunos de mis alumnos n.n, ven Ryoma, solo quieren jugar –le susurro sonriente.

Algo dudoso, Echizen imito a la joven y tomo algo de nieve, y segundos después ambos estaban en medio de una batalla.(**xD**)

- - - - - -

-disculpe las molestias Ryusaki-sensei –exclamo apenada una mujer, realizando una pronunciada reverencia.

-no fue ninguna molestia, por favor no se disculpe n.n

-se lo agradezco. Vamos Lenny n.n –le susurro la mujer al pequeño que tomaba su mano con cariño, quien asintió sonriente.

-aio seno Sauno! –grito eufórico, marchándose con su madre. (_T: adiós seño Sakuno!_)

-adiós Lenny, te veré mañana n.n –la joven maestra se despidió de ellos meciendo suavemente su mano en el aire- bien, ese fue el ultimo.

-mh... –Ryoma se tapo rápidamente la boca al sentir que iba a estornudar.

-Ryoma, te estás por resfriar ó.ò. Y tus ropas están mojadas.

Ryoma la observo con la sería intención de decirle: "_al igual que las tuyas ¬.¬_", pero se trago sus palabras al ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de la castaña.

-te invito una taza de té para calentar tu cuerpo, si? es tu recompensa por participar en un juego de niños n.n –no obtuvo respuesta a su proposición, por lo que eso, al provenir de Ryoma, significaba un _si-_ vamos, mi departamento no está muy lejos.

Echizen tomo las bolsas con las compras de Sakuno, las cuales habían dejado a un lado cuando comenzaron con la _batalla_, y ante protestas de la maestra Ryoma cargo las compras hasta el departamento.

-deja eso allí –le indico Ryusaki luego de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Se quito su bufanda al igual que lo hizo con su mojado abrigo

-aquí? –consulto Ryoma, colocando las bolsas sobre un sofá.

-hai, arigato n/n. Permíteme Ryoma –exclamo la joven, ayudando al joven tensita a quitarse su húmedo abrigo negro. Lo colgó de un perchero cercano, y se encamino hacía la cocina.

-quieres un té verde?

-si –susurro con su habitual tono neutro. Echizen se recargo en el sofá y observo lentamente el departamento.

En la otra ocasión no le había dado importancia al departamento, pero debía decir que estaba bastante acomodado. Aunque... algo le faltaba a aquel lugar.

-toma Ryoma –Sakuno le extendió una taza de té y coloco sobre la mesa unos cuantos bollos para que comiera.

-Sakuno.

-dime? n.n

-algo falta aquí.

-cómo dices? o.o. Ah! Si, tienes razón, aún no arme el árbol de navidad n.n, acabo de comprar lo que me faltaba y pensaba armarlo esta mañana, pero ya no me queda tiempo. Si lo armó sola terminare hasta muy noche y tengo clases mañana u.u –susurro, lamentándose el que no pudiese tener aquella decoración navideña en su sala.

Ver la desilusión en el rostro de Sakuno hizo que Echizen se sintiese mal consigo mismo. En parte era su culpa por haberla hecho perder su tiempo con su demostración, y aun que detestaba todo lo relacionado con la navidad... por ella podría hacer una excepción.

-vamos a armarlo ahora –exclamo Ryoma decidido, colocándose de pie.

-nani? o.o

-vamos a armarlo ahora Sakuno, juntos terminaremos a tiempo –Ryusaki no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella propuesta.

-hai! –respondió, incorporándose rápidamente. Le agradaba aquella idea.

- - - - -

-esa es la ultima –indico Ryoma, colocando un adorno en forma de Santa Claus en el pequeño árbol.

-si, solo falta la estrella en la punta n.n –exclamo Sakuno, colocándose en puntas de pie y estriándose para poder llegar a la punta del árbol.

-puedes?

-si, des—descuida.

Más eso no era del todo cierto, puesto a que la maestra se balanceaba levemente ante la falta de equilibrio. Prediciendo una pronta caída, Echizen tomo con sus manos la cintura de la joven, elevándola unos centímetros, los suficientes para que ella pudiese ejecutar su tarea.

-Ryoma! o/o

-coloca la estrella

-eh? h—hai –tartamudeo, calcando al ultimo adorno que faltaba al bello árbol.

Hecho esto, Ryoma volvió a depositarla en el suelo, más aún así no soltó su cintura. Su mente le ordeno soltarla, pero sus manos no lo obedecieron. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de su piel bajo sus manos, sentir su bella figura oculta por el suéter que ella llevaba puesto. Kami! No podía dejarla!

Por su parte, Ryusaki observo el árbol maravillada, inconsciente de la lucha interna que tenía el tensita. Sonrió aún más, el simple hecho de que el príncipe del tenis la hubiese ayudado la ponía aún más feliz.

-domo arigato... Ryoma –susurro, sin despegar su mirada de la brillante estrella en la punta, en un intento de que él no notase su ya fuerte sonrojo.

Aquella tarde había confirmado lo que, desde que lo volvió a ver en la anterior ocasión, ya se imaginaba. Ella, Ryusaki Sakuno, seguía enamorada de su primer amor, Echizen Ryoma.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola todos! Este Domingo ya es navidad! Que lindo verdad? es mi época del año favorita n.n**

**Ren: **se nota –**observando toda la decoración de la sala.**

**-miren! –**les muestra un tejido, de lo que parece iría ser un suéter pequeño de color azul- **es para mi hijo n.n, creen que le guste? Sshh, no se lo vayan a decir, es una sorpresa para Lenny u.u**

**Ren: **hablando de Lenny, donde está? o.o

-**se canso por lo que jugo con la nieve con Sakuno y Ryoma, y ahora está dormidito sobre el sofá n.n –**señalando el mueble.

**Ren: **je, creo que se divertio.

-**si n.n. Gracias a todos por sus review! Agradecimientos a:**

**Paulis**de verdad te gusta? n.n, yo desde que estrenaron Animax que me enganche con la serie xD. Me gusta, y desde que la vi me dije a mi misma: _tengo que hacer un fic._ Y bue, ya ves n.n. Me alegro que te guste mi fic, y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Feliz Navidad!**  
**

**Paulisyoshi: **de verdad te gusta? me alegra mucho saberlo n.n. Yo recién me imprimí los capis y los estoy leyendo xD, lo que quiere decir que actualizaba sin revisar, soy un caso perdido -.-. Me gusto también ese nombre n.n, y ya me imagino a la pequeña, imperativa y gritona como Misao de Rurouni Kenshin xD. Te deseo una muy feliz Navidad n.n y gracias por tus ánimos.

**Sakuno Ryusaki: **hola! no tarde mucho, viste? n.n te agradezco tus felicitaciones, y lamento hacerte padecer de ansiedad xD. Feliz Navidad y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

**  
****Kisa Tsutaka**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto mucho +o+. Me debes un review largo ¬.¬ jajaja. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y te deseo una feliz navidad n.n**  
**

**anni-fer**Hola! de verdad te parece tierno? o.o, me pone muy feliz saberlo n.n. No tarde para actualizar, como veras n.n. A mi también me encanta la pareja+o, y la idea de Ryoma celoso se me vino a la cabeza cuando escribía el segundo capitulo vi la luz +o+ ejem u/u. En fin, te deseo una feliz navidad! Y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Ashiba Fujimiya**me alegro que te guste tanto n.n. Y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado. RxS! n.n. Feliz navidad! **  
**

**Itnuzi desli: **si! hasta a mi me parece que se pone emocionante +o+. En este capi empieza el romance entre los dos n.n, considerado un regalo de navidad xD. Espero que te haya gustado. Feliz navidad!**  
**

**-ivekag-**me alegro que te guste mi fic n.n, y como veras no tarde en actualizar xD. Espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos n.n. Feliz navidad!

**Haine Asakura**hola! pues yo estoy bien, y vos? n.n. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi. Si, sinceramente, el que armase mi arbolito es para celebrar u.u...fiesta! n.n

**Ren: **cómo? O.o

**-como ella lo dijo, hay que celebrar n.n, organiza una fiesta! Estas invitada n.n. Como ves hay mas RyoxSaku, MUCHO más xD. Si, eso hare, con que Haine, ok, pronto lo utilizare n.n. Gracias! Vos también cuídate! y te deseo una muy feliz navidad! n.n**

**Ren**: bien, eso es todo.

-vamos a preparar todo para la cena de noche buena n.n. Ya les hice mi regalo queridos lectores! Más escenas de RyoxSaku! Espero les haya gustado n.n. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

**Ren:** feliz navidad!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Mamá, Mamá! papá esta tirando todo_

_lo que no le sirve por la ventanaaa! _

**rocio-asakura**


	6. Feliz Navidad

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno **_**y desde ahora también _MomoshiroxAnn _n.n**

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 6: "Feliz navidad"_

Sus movimientos eran dirigidos según el sentido en el que la pelota rebotaba. El sonido hueco que producía su raqueta al chocar con la pelota era acompañado por los aplausos de los presentes, impresionados de que él, a su corta edad, jugara como no muchos.

_De pronto sus movimientos se vieron congelados, todo indicaba que su cuerpo se había inmovilizado una vez más. Decidido a no perder un punto más, realizo la única estrategia que surco su mente. Giro su cuerpo 360 grados, y ante la fuerza por aquel giro su raqueta salió despedida de su mano izquierda._

_Después de eso, su vista se torno borrosa._

_Solo sentía como un liquido espeso recorría su mejilla y ensuciaba a su paso el cuello de su camiseta._

_-Ryoma! –escucho que la dulce voz de una joven lo llamaba. _

_Estaba a la par de él. Le extendía una cinta para que detuviese su hemorragia._

_-sal de la cancha! –protesto con voz fría. _

_Todo a su alrededor había perdido importancia en aquel momento para él, su mente se encontraba concentrada únicamente en ganar aquel partido._

_-pero... Ryoma! Tu ojo! –chillo ella, con la preocupación denotándose en todas sus facciones. _

_Quién era ella? Su ojo lastimado no le permitía ver del todo bien. Aquella voz se le hacía conocida, más no la recordaba. Le gustaba esa voz, hacían que la paz lo inundara, y por unos minutos hicieron que se sintiera un gran imbecil al haberla tratado de aquella manera. _

_Luego, todo se torno oscuro._

_Y cuando la claridad regreso, nuevamente la inocente voz le hablaba. Reía, tartamudeaba palabras incoherentes. Pero aún no podía verla con claridad. _

_-eh... Ryoma_

_Él volteo a verla con su ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche. El rostro de ella... estaba sonrojada, y el sintió su corazón latir más fuerte de lo normal al escucharla decir:_

_-felicitaciones Ryoma._

_Y él simplemente sonrío._

_Estaba dispuesto a contestarle, más el sonido insistente de campanadas se lo impidieron._

Estiro su mano hacía un lado, palpando unas cuantas veces en busca del irritante despertador. Lo apago al instante, y se revolvió molesto sobre su amplía cama.

Bufo con molestia. Porqué, si estaba de vacaciones, debía madrugar?. Bufo una vez más al recordar que Sadaharu le había ordenado el correr por la mañana para mantener su estado físico. ¿Porqué debía ser tan estricto!. Pero no debía quejarse tanto, le debía mucho a su ex compañero, dado a que gracias a sus entrenamientos él era un tensita conocido mundialmente tanto por su juego como por su misterioso entrenador.

Retiro las frazadas que lo cubrían y observo al sol colándose con sus primeros rayos por la ventana. Aquel sería un largo día.

- - - - -

-que les parece si hacemos un muñeco de nieve? n.n –con aquella simple propuesta los pequeños estallaron en un vivaz "_si!_"

-de acuerdo, abríguense bien que afuera hace frío –hablo con su suave voz Sakuno, siendo obedecida de inmediato por sus alumnos, quienes deseaban jugar en la nieve lo más pronto posible.

Enrollo su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y ajusto sus guantes del mismo color antes de salir, pero cuando se encaminaba a la puerta del salón de clases, se percato de que una pequeña no había salido aún como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Haine, sucede algo malo? o.o

-no econta mi guante T.T (**T: no encontrar mi guante**)

-los trajiste? o.o

-no T.T

-entonces no los vas a encontrar aquí, deben estar en tu casa n.nU

-pero hacerme frió en manos ToT

-de verdad? o.o, pues entonces toma, usa los míos n.n –propuso la maestra, quitándose la prenda.

-pero ser gandes o.o

-pero así no te hará frío n.nU

Haine sonrió divertida cuando tuvo los guantes rojos puestos. Le quedaban enormes, pero les gustaban mucho. Agito sus manitas entusiasmada, y luego de proporcionarle a la joven Ryusaki un fuerte abrazo, salió hacía el patio de juegos, dispuesta a divertirse con sus compañeros.

-estos niños n.n –susurro divertida Sakuno, riendo por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias de sus alumnos.

- - - - -

Oculto en un rincón del patio de juegos, escondiendo su mirada tras las gafas oscuras, Ryoma observaba como los pequeños reían mientras jugaban, incluso reconoció a algunos de ellos por la _batalla _del día anterior. Sentada sobre la nieve y construyendo un muñeco de nieve junto a sus alumnos la vio a ella, a la profesora Ryusaki Sakuno.

No entendía, no comprendía que era lo que le sucedía. De repente le habían surgido la extrema necesidad de verla y allí estaba, escondido tras unos arbustos como un idiota.

-quién ser usted? o.o –Ryoma se sobresalto al verse descubierto.

Bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con dos pequeñas quienes lo observaban con la duda plasmada en sus inocentes rostros.

-yo? Eh...nadie ¬/¬

-hola señor nadie! n.n –exclamaron ambas al unisón.

-o.ô

-yo soy Misao n.n

-y yo Kourin n.n

-es un placer conocerlo! –nuevamente las voces de ambas pequeñas sonaron en conjunto.

-eehh... si

-po que tar escondido? o.o –Misao se acerco al tensita, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir hasta que no le respondiera.

-jugar a las escondidas? o.o –Kourin la imito.

-pues... si, estoy jugando. Así que no hagan ruido –mintió Ryoma, haciendo seña a las pequeñas para que guardaran silencio.

-de acuerdo n.n

-Misao! Kourin¡¿Qué hacen allá! –Echizen se estremeció al oír la voz de Sakuno- vengan pequeñas! Ya casi acabamos con el muñeco de nieve n.n

-estamos ayudando a esconderse a señor Nadie! non –contó entusiasma Kourin, moviendo su manita en el aire para que su maestra la viese.

-esta jugando a escondida! non –explico alegremente Misao.

Ryoma enmudeció por unos momentos. Sería descubierto si las pequeñas continuaban hablando.

-señor Nadie? o.o –consulto extrañada la maestra, encaminándose hacía sus alumnas.

-si! está... –Misao calló al ver las señas que desesperadamente Ryoma ejecutaba- no, ya no está n.n –mintió rápidamente, mientras Kourin reía por detrás divertida.

-cómo? o.O

-se fue n.n –exclamaron ambas pequeñas.

-eeehhh o.o... de... de acuerdo, vamos pequeñas, hay que terminar el muñeco n.n –exclamo Sakuno, no muy convencida de lo que sucedía.

-si! n.n –chillaron ambas, quienes luego de despedirse de lo que Ryusaki vio era un arbusto, corrieron seguidas por su maestra al casi terminado muñeco.

Ryoma libero un hondo y profundo suspiro de alivio cuando las tres se alejaron. Eso había estado muy cerca.

-.

- - - - -

-también llevaremos ese Horio! n.n –exclamo alegremente Tomoka, señalando una lata de un estante en el supermercado.

El pobre chico, como pudo, hizo equilibrio con el canasto con las compras que cargaba entre sus brazos y tomo el objeto de deseo de su novia.

-mmhh... nos faltara algo? –se pregunto Tomoka, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos, los que ahora usaba sueltos.

Repaso una y otra vez mentalmente la lista de "_si o si comprar ¬.¬_" para navidad, en busca de algún detalle que hubiese pasado por alto, más no encontró ninguno. Y es que TODO debía estar perfecto para la cena de navidad que se realizaría en su casa.

-bien creo que eso es todo –comento sonriente Tomoka, mientras los ojos de Horio se iluminaban de felicidad.

-disculpa –tanto Horio como Tomoka voltearon al escuchar que alguien los llamaba- tu no eres Tomoka Osakada?

-si, así es, quién eres tú? o.o –consulto extrañada. Las finas facciones de la joven no se le parecían familiares.

-no me recuerdas? soy Ann Tachibana, la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana.

-kyaa! Ann! –chillo Tomoka, abrazando efusivamente a la menor de los Tachibana y siendo correspondida casi con timidez por la joven- ha pasado mucho tiempo! Cómo has estado? Qué has estado haciendo? Donde vives? Qué haces? qué comes? n.n

-de verdad paso mucho tiempo –respondió, algo mareada por tantas preguntas ejecutadas al mismo tiempo- pues he estado estudiando en el exterior, y volví para pasar las fiestas con mi hermano. Pero resulto que viajo para verme -.-

-y viajaras a encontrarte con él? o.o

-eso quisiera, pero los vuelos de avión están agotados hasta después de las fiestas u.u

-qué? pasaras sola navidad? o.o –intervino por primera vez Horio, de quien Ann no se había percatado que se encontraba allí.

-pues... parece que si n.nU

-no! De ninguna manera! –la voz potente de Tomoka dejo sordo a mas de uno en el supermercado- iras a nuestra cena de noche buena!

-eh? o.o

-no aceptare un no por respuesta –sentencio la joven, cruzándose de brazos decidida. Rápidamente, Tomoka tomo una pequeña hoja que saco de su bolso junto a una lapicera y anoto la dirección de su hogar- toma, te esperamos n.n

-de acuerdo, allí estaré. Gracias n.n. Disculpen, pero debo irme, nos veremos en Navidad! –exclamo Ann, volteando y alejándose mientras movía de un lado a otro la mano en el aire.

Horio miro a su novia de manera suplicante.

-nos podemos ir ya?

-¿qué! Estás loco? Tenemos una invitada más, así que debemos seguir con las compras! n.n –concluyo entusiasmada, mientras que Horio casi se desmaya al escuchar sus palabras.

- - - - -

Era 25 de Diciembre a la noche, la nieve caía en suaves copos sobre la ciudad y el frío hacía su solemne acto de presencia. Risas provenían de la casa de una joven pareja, mientras los allí reunidos disfrutaban del agradable momento y bebían de sus copas luego de concluir con la cena. Debían aprovechar la ultima hora que quedaba del día, puesto a que la Navidad pronto acabaría.

Ryoma fulmino con su mirada a Eiji, cuando este lo rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a burlarse de su expresión sería con la que había permanecido desde el comienzo de los festejos.

-vamos O'chibi! Sonríe un poco! Es navidad! –exclamo alegremente Kikumaru.

-y por eso debo estar feliz? ¬.¬

-eres un amargado ¬.¬, creo que pasabas mucho tiempo con el capitán Tezuka UoU

-si Tezuka te oyera Eiji, no vivirías después de esta navidad ó.ò

-no importa Kawamura! Él no esta aquí –hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, ladeando de un lado a otro su mano de manera despectiva.

-decías Eiji? –el aludido palideció al escuchar la voz de su ex capitán.

Quería voltear, pero el miedo que lo embargo se lo impedía hacerlo con rapidez.

-Syusuke! No me asustes así! –chillo Eiji al descubrir a un Fuji sonriente a sus espaldas.

Toda la sala estallo en risas.

-aún puedo imitar la voz de Tezuka bastante bien –río el futuro doctor, riendo en conjunto con los demás ante los berrinches de Eiji Kikumaru.

- - - - -

La navidad... odiaba la navidad. Odiaba que se hiciera tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante, odiaba la nieve y el frío penetrante. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a Momoshiro por no apartarse ni un segundo de Ryusaki ¬.¬

¿Por qué había permitido que lo convencieran de ir a aquella fiesta en casa de Horio y... cómo se llamaba la chica de cabello cobrizo? ô.o, bah! No importaba, igual odiaba el tener que estar allí y presenciar la escena frente a sus ojos.

Momoshiro reía a la par de Sakuno, quien no hacía nada por apartar al joven junto a ella. ¿Por qué no hacía nada! Por qué estaba tan molesto? maldita sea!

-sus compañeros de habitación en la universidad parecen buenas personas n.n –susurro Sakuno, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha para evitar continuar riendo.

-lo son, tenlo por seguro.

El silencio los envolvió.

Buscando un nueva anécdota que contarle a la maestra, Momoshiro levanto la mirada hacía el techo, percatándose de algo peculiar que colgaba del techo sobre sus cabezas. De inmediato un notable sonrojo se pinto sobre sus mejillas.

Eso era muérdago?

Sakuno parecía no haberse percatado de esto, más Ryoma si lo hizo, por lo que su ceño se frunció de inmediato y su mano se contrajo en un puño.

-Ryu—Ryusaki o/o

-si? o.o

-mira –concluyo Takeshi, señalando la pequeña planta sobre ellos.

-no es muérdago? o.o –consulto de manera inocente Sakuno.

-si u/u

-vaya, no lo había visto n.n. Sabes, se dice que si una pareja que se gusta está debajo del muérdago deben besarse –relato la castaña tranquilamente, sonrojándose suavemente al imaginarse a Ryoma junto a ella bajo el muérdago.

Meció de un lado a otro la cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza. En que estaba pensando? No debía hacerse ilusiones, él no la amaba cuando estaban en la escuela Seigaku, y ahora, años después, las cosas no tenían por que haber cambiado.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Momoshiro había posado sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y tampoco se percato de la estrecha cercanía que poco a poco se iba formando entre ellos.

Solo reacciono cuando sintió el fuerte sonido que ejecuto Ryoma Echizen al golpear fuertemente las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa.

La sala quedo en silencio.

Todos miraban con extrañeza al príncipe del tenis, quien mantenía la mirada baja. Qué le había sucedido?

Más Momoshiro opto una expresión sería. Tal parecía que sus sospechas de lo que había visto en la anterior ocasión eran ciertas.

-hola? hay alguien aquí? –la atención fue dirigida hacía la entrada, al momento en que la puerta principal era abierta y una joven de cabellera castaña clara ingresaba al lugar.

-hola, disculpen la tardanza n.nU

-Ann! –chillo Tomoka en un rincón, acercándose rápidamente para recibir a la recién llegada- creí que no vendrías!

-lamento la tardanza, es que tuve unos pequeños percances –se excuso tranquilamente, mientras se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puerto.

Con solo escuchar aquel nombre y la voz de su portadora, Takeshi Momoshiro palideció. No...no podía... que le dijeran que no era ella.

_**Continuara...**_

**-tarde, lo sé T.T. Pero no se pueden quejar, el capi esta largo ¬.¬. Se termina el año! Un año se va y empieza otro n.n. **

**Ren: **el principio de esperanzas y metas

-**y el principio de un nuevo romance en el fic n.n. Agradecimientos a:**

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**jajaja, lamento ser la razón de tu insomnio n.nU. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto mi fic! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Feliz año nuevo!

**aomeasakura (**me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n. Estos son para mi? O.o muchas gracias! o -**Ren llega cargando unos paquetes- **y esos son para vos n.n, espero te gusten. Jajajaja, Momo ya tienes quien te consuele xD. Nos veremos n.n

**Neko-O**jajaja, no tarde viste? XD. De verdad ya la pusiste en tu web? O.o, genial! Yo kiero ver T.T, pero no encuentro la pagina u.u. Me la pasas otra vez? n.nU. Feliz año nuevo amiga!

**Sakuno Ryusaki (**me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta n.n, y espero que este capi tmb haya sido de tu agrado. Feliz año nuevo!**)  
**

**kitty enid **no te preocupes que yo me encargo del beso de Ryoma y Sakuno xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Feliz navidad!

**Kisa Tsutaka**Si! mi review largo! XD Me alegro que te haya salido todo muy bien n.n, pero debes comer algo siempre ¬.¬. Tu salud esta primero UoU. Si, pobre Ryoma xD jajajaja. Tu nombre es Elda? O.o...me gusta n.n

**Itnuzi Desli (n**o hay por que agradecer n.n, me alegro de que te haya gustado. El romance pues... de a poco empieza XD. Ryoma celoso en este capi, te gusto? XD jajaja. Me alegro que tu arbolito te haya quedado lindo n.n. Feliz año nuevo!**)  
**

**Haine Asakura**jajajaja me gusto eso de "aquí falto yo xD". Jajaja viva la fiesta XD. Aguante el SakunoxRyoma n.n. Recibe con felicidad el nuevo año para que esa felicidad se mantenga! Y disfruta la cena XD disculpa el comentario, tengo hambre T.T. Feng me pide comida-tocando su vientre-Feliz año nuevo! yo me voy a festejar el cumple de Ren xD**)  
**

**Ashiba Fujimiya**eehh...la pelea ya esta comenzando si no lo notaste:P. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n. Momo provoca a Ryoma ToT. Feliz año nuevo!**)  
**

**-ivekag-**ves que yo no tardo! Los capis encima me salen largos+o+. Espero que te haya gustado este capi n.n. Feliz año nuevo!

** Ivettyoshi (**hola! Si, la escena de Ryoma jugando a la nieve es única xD. No tienes que agradecer n.n, al contrario, yo te agradezco por haberme ayudado al darme uno para que pusiera n.n. Me gusta la idea de patadas de Misao xD. Muchas gracias por tus animos! Y feliz año nuevo! n.n**)-bien, eso es todo n.n, ahora nosotros nos vamos. Debo ir a comprarle el regalo a Ren que cumple años el primero de Enero n.n **

**Ren: **no era para que lo hicieras publico ¬.¬

-**jejeje :P. Nos veremos! Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Mamá, Mamá! papá esta tirando todo _

_lo que no le sirve por la ventanaaa! _

**rocio-asakura**


	7. Un regalo de cumpleaños y un nacimiento

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. Próximamente _Lemmon_. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Kami: _** Díos

**_Mada mada dane: _**aún te falta mucho.

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura **

_Capitulo 7: "Un regalo de cumpleaños y un nacimiento inesperado"_

De reojo, Momoshiro observo como Ann se apoyaba en una pared cercana y a si misma se abrazaba en busca de calor. Al notar que la joven Tachibana levantaba la mirada, él regreso la suya hacía el frente para así seguir contemplando la caída de los copos de nieve. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, no habían estado preparados para un reencuentro después de tres largos años. Las imágenes de los recuerdos venían a sus mentes mientras la incomodidad se volvía más notable. Un romance, un noviazgo a escondidas, un examen de ingreso, una despedida y una ruptura. - - - - -

Ryoma intento dejar de sonreír, pero le era inútil. Estaba feliz por que el idiota de Momoshiro estaba alejado de Ryusaki, y esa felicidad era algo que le costaba ocultar. Desvío la mirada hacía la ventana que conducía al jardín, y sonrío aún más al ver a Takeshi intentar entablar una conversación con la recién llegada Ann, sin mucho éxito.

-ehh... Ryoma yo... –el tenista desvío su mirada hacía la joven que se encontraba sentada junto a él en el sofá- yo...yo quería...

-porqué tartamudeas Sakuno? o.ô

-eh? o/o...no..no lo sé n/nU

Silencio.

La joven no intentaba hablar nuevamente, más no podía. No sabía que decir... no, más bien no sabía como mover su boca para pronunciar palabras que no fuesen entrecortadas. Introdujo sus manos en su bolso, y jugo un poco más con el regalo que en este guardaba.

La expresión de Echizen se ablando. Le gusta verla tartamudear cosas incoherentes, y más le gustaba el hecho de que el motivo de esto fuese simplemente su presencia. Quiso despegar sus felinos ojos de los de ella para así no levantar sospechas de lo que le sucedía, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

Sakuno suspiro con fuerza e hizo un intento por volver a hablar, más el sonido de un grito la alerto, al igual que a todos los presentes.

Las miradas se posaron sobre la esposa de Kawamura, Sango.

-querida, estás bien? –consulto el hombre preocupado, posando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la mujer, quien libero otro grito de dolor.

-llévame... con un medico! –chillo Sango, mientras se retorcía y utilizaba sus ultimas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

-un doctor? o.o... por qué? Qué te duele? Le pasa algo al bebé? Ó.ò

-está por nacer!

Todos palidecieron.

-a—ahora? o.O... pe—pero si el parto estaba programado para los primeros días de enero –Kawamura movía de un lado a otro las manos con nerviosismo.

-pues la que decide cuando salir es ella! Ò.ó –concluyo indicándole su vientre- ¿qué esperas! Ya no aguanto más! .

-eeh... si! traeré el auto –anuncio el futuro padre dirigiéndose con grandes zancadas hacía la salida de la casa.

Más, se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir la gran cantidad de nieve que cubría su auto. La piel de Kawamura paso de pálida a blanca.

-no puedo sacar el auto T.T

-y las líneas telefónicas están cortadas –exclamo Tomoka, colgando el teléfono.

-tendremos que quitar la nieve del auto –propuso Horio, apareciendo en el lugar con varias palas en sus manos.

-hagan lo que quieran pero llévenme al hospital! Ò.Ó –ante el potente grito Sango, todos los hombres que allí se encontraban tomaron una pala y abandonaron el lugar.

A excepción de Fuji, quien se encontraba muy ocupado en reír divertido ante la escena.

-Syusuke-sama –el hombre volteo al sentir que la novia de Eiji lo llamaba- usted esta estudiando medicina, no es así?

La sonrisa del hombre por unos segundos desapareció.

-creo que iré a ayudar a los demás n.nU –se excuso, abandonando el lugar rápidamente.

- - - - -

-aahhh! –un nuevo grito de dolor fue liberado por los labios de la embarazada.

-calma Sango, respira hondo –Sakuno, suavemente, limpiaba con un paño el sudor en la frente de la mujer.

-por kami! Va a salir! –grito, aferrándose al respaldar del sofá en el que se encontraba recostada y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-mami, qué pasa? o.o –consulto de manera inocente la hija de Sadaharu Inui, tirando de la falda de su madre para así llamar la atención de la mujer.

-un bebé está por nacer, Elda n.n

-un bebé? O.o

-así es n.n

-y donde está bebé?

-allí –le respondió con ternura su madre, señalando a el vientre elevado de Sango.

-aahh... por qué se comió a bebé? T.T

-eh? o.o…no amor, no se lo comió n.nU

-entonces? o.o

-eeh... pues veras... pregúntale a tu papá Sadaharu más tarde n.nU

-de acuerdo n.n –asintió la pequeña ante el alivio de su madre.

Con su cortos pasitos, Elda se acerco a Sango y al estar a la par de está tomo su mano con cuidado, mientras que en su rostro era evidente la preocupación.

-"este dolor... vale la pena sufrir este dolor" -se dijo a si misma Sango, sonriéndole a la pequeña en forma de agradecimiento.

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta principal fue abierta por Kawamura.

-el auto ya está listo! –anuncio con voz agitada.

Sakuno le hizo seña al desesperado padre para que la ayudara a conducir a Sango al vehículo, y este de inmediato acudió a ella. Mientras avanzaban hacía la salida, Ann y Tomoka abrigaban bien a la mujer para que no padeciese frío en el camino, mientras que está ahogaba varios gritos en su garganta e intentaba resistir lo más que pudiese hasta llegar al hospital.

Con cuidado, ambos introdujeron a la mujer al interior del auto.

-no! Sakuno! Acompáñame por favor! –rogó Sango cuando la maestra estuvo apunto de cerrar la puerta.

Ryusaki tan solo asintió, y se introdujo al vehículo sin chistar.

-quién más nos acompañara! –consulto Kawamura, viendo de manera suplicante a sus amigos. Necesitaba el apoyo de uno de ellos para sobrellevar aquella situación, además de que, en el estado en que se encontraba, no podía conducir del todo bien.

Tanto Momoshiro como Ryoma dieron un paso hacía el frente

dispuestos a subir al automóvil y acompañar así también a la maestra. El la mirada de ambos se podía leer claramente _"yo seré el que vaya ¬.¬"._

-Momoshiro –la voz de una joven hizo a Takeshi retroceder y voltear al instantes. Ann lo llamaba.

Quería ir él también junto a Ryusaki y apoyar a su amigo Kawamura en aquel momento tan importante, más no podía dejar sola a la menor de los Tachibana. No, mejor dicho, no quería apartarse de ella.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, el príncipe del tenis encendió el vehículo y de inmediato partió lo más rápido posible al hospital más cercano.

- - - - -

_-punto para Echizen! –se oyó que clamaba vivazmente el juez desde su silla._

_Sonrió divertido. El ridiculizar a su contrincante era algo que le apasionaba y divertía. _

_-mada mada dane –exclamo mientras que una notoria vena se marcaba en la frente del hombre con quien mantenía un partido para las eliminatorias del Torneo Nacional. _

_Expandiendo aún más su sonrisa al momento de ejecutar el saque por el cual era tan conocido, el Saque Twist, dejando en el suelo a su oponente ante el temor de recibir el golpe de la pelota._

_-game y mach para Ryoma Echizen._

_El joven, con ahora quince años de edad, apoyo su raqueta sobre su hombro, satisfecho. Otra victoria más para su larga lista. Miro al publico con detenimiento, y diviso entre los presentes la figura de una joven con cabellera castaña. _

_Más su rostro le era borroso. _

_Aún así, el simple hecho de que aquella joven estuviese presente le produjo aún más felicidad de la que ya sentía. _

_- - - oscuridad - - -_

El fuerte golpe que ejecuto con su raqueta a la pelota, dejo a su contrincante petrificado. El juego continuo, y el mismo golpe fue ejecutado con mucha más rabia y fuerza una y otra vez. Se sentía completamente molesto, y su única forma de descargarse era golpeando la pelota con aquella ferocidad. Cuando el partido concluyo, y su victoria fue algo más que evidente, desvió como de costumbre su mirada hacía el publico y su ceño se frunció. Ella no estaba allí. Y simplemente, el partido le pareció más que aburrido e insatisfactorio como ocasiones anteriores. 

-Ryoma... Ryoma... –Echizen sintió como alguien lo sacudía con suavidad para despertarlo.

Sus felinos ojos se abrieron con pereza, solo para divisar el dulce rostro de Sakuno Ryusaki frente a él.

-Ryoma... ya nació n.n –le anuncio la maestra entusiasmada.

Él la observo confundido.

-ya nació –repitió la joven, mientras sus ojos liberaban un par de lagrimas de felicidad- la hija de Kawamura ya nació.

De pronto, todo cobro claridad y sentido para el tensita. Era verdad, el se encontraba en el hospital y se había quedado dormido mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera.

Aún adormilado se incorporo, y siendo guiado por la maestra se encamino por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

-Kawamura –el hombre volteo al notar que lo llamaban.

-Ryoma! mira! Hay está! –hablo de manera atropellada el padre, señalando con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña que dormía en su incubadora tras el vidrio.

Echizen sonrío levemente, no pudiendo evitar el pensar lo milagrosas que eran las mujeres al traer una nueva vida al mundo. Y su sonrisa se amplio aún más cuando su mente dibujo el rostro de Rinko Echizen, su madre.

- - - - -

El reloj ubicado en la cima de un edificio marcaba las siete de la mañana. Era ya oficialmente 26 de Diciembre. Las festividades habían concluido al fin (**para el alivio de Ryoma quien odiaba esas fechas**), y las personas regresaban a sus trabajos nuevamente.

-no era necesario que me acompañaras –susurro Sakuno, sonrojada, mientras ella y su acompañante avanzaban por las calles.

-mmh...

-pero aún así gracias Ryoma n/n

-de nada –respondió con su tono habitual, fijando su mirar en la estructura en la esquina. La escuela en la que trabajaba la joven.

-eeh... Ryoma... yo... –Sakuno se maldijo a si misma, otra vez estaba tartamudeando.

Echizen se detuvo frente a la entrada del jardín de infantes, observando a Ryusaki fijamente.

-yo... yo... quería darte esto! –concluyo al fin su oración, extendiéndole al tenista un regalo envuelto prolijamente con un papel azul y una cinta celeste.

-para mi? –inquirió, observando el objeto extrañado.

-si n/n

-porqué? o.ô

-es.. es tu regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad n/n. Espero... espero te guste –concluyo la joven, riendo suavemente, apenada.

Por tercera vez, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Ryoma. Al parecer la navidad no era tan mala después de todo, ni mucho menos que él cumpliese un día antes que está.

-gracias –susurro suavemente, no muy seguro de si lo había pensado o lo había dicho. Más parecía que si lo había pronunciado por la dulce sonrisa que Sakuno le dedicaba.

-bueno, yo... eh... yo debo entrar a trabajar n/n

-nos veremos

-eh? o/o... si! nos veremos Ryoma n/n –concluyo la joven, ingresando a la escuela corriendo y despidiéndose del tensita con un señal de mano, el cual Echizen correspondió.

Ryoma suspiro al verla alejarse, preguntándose miles de veces por que su corazón se ablandaba al estar junto a la joven. Suspiro nuevamente al no encontrar una respuesta, y ajustándose sus gafas oscuras giro sobre su eje, dispuesto a marcharse.

-bueno días señor Nadie n.n

-buenos días Misao –la saludo él cuando paso a la par de la pequeña, quien llegaba al jardín de infantes tomada de la mano de su madre.

-señor Nadie? O.o –le pregunto la mujer a su hija, quien solo sonrío divertida.

_**Continuara...**_

**-hola a todos! Les pido mil disculpas por tardar un día más de que acostumbro en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano y no tuve tiempo u.u**

**Ren: **y eso? o.ô

-**es tu torta de cumpleaños Ren-kun! nOn.**

**Lenny: **cumpeaño! NOn

**Ren: **pero el primero de Enero fue mi cumpleaños o.ô

-**no importa! Lo festejaremos ahora con los lectores n.n**

**Todos: **si!

-**antes de empezar con la fiesta, deseo decirles tres cosas. 1- **la próxima semana actualizare el Sábado puesto a que el Lunes me voy de viaje. **2-** próximamente pondré LEMMON n.n **y 3- **Agradecimientos a:

**Jessikon-chan**hola! Te agradezco tus halagos n.n. Cómo que tarde mucho en actualizar? O.o, tarde una semana como siempre o.o. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y te pido disculpas por la demora n.n**)  
**

**-JeSsIkOn-ChAnSakuno Ryusaki (**hola! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo n.n y te pido perdón por la demora. Nos veremos

**Lenny: **aio n.n!

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**hola n.n! De verdad te gusto? Me pone muy feliz saberlo n.n. Me gusto la idea de la navidad así que la utilice xD. Te pido disculpas por la demora u.u. Así que te enredaste? o.o en que? no entiendo -.-, el capitulo 5 se llama "preparativos de navidad" o.o, el primero se llama "una victoria más sin sentido", en que te enredaste? Dime así te ayude a aclarar tus dudas n.n **  
**

**aome asakura (**no hay por que agradecer los regalos! Fue un placer n.n. De verdad te gusto la idea del sr. Nadie xD, a mi me pareció divertida :P

**Ren: **Ryoma es muy celoso u.u

-**igualito a ti ¬.¬**

**Ren: **mmmh ù/ú

-**qué quien es Anna? O.o... es un personaje que aparece en princes of Tennis n.n, es la hermana menor de Kipeii Tachibana, si buscas su imagen en google la veras :P. El por que Momo quedo tan sorprendido creo que lo entendiste mas o menos con la primera escena xD.**

**Ren: **nos alegra de que te hayan gustado los regalos.

**Lenny: **aio! nOn

**Haine Asakura**jajaja fue un placer incluir tu nombre en el fic n.n

**Ren: **de verdad te olvidas tus guantes? O.ô... que distraída que sos ¬.¬ -**Rocío le pega un zape-  
**

**-discúlpalo, no conoce nada el respeto ¬.¬. Jajaja concuerdo con vos, pobre mesa T.T **la verdad es que me divirtió mucho escribir esa escena, es más idee el capitulo imaginándomelo golpeando la mesa XD** sin duda eso es para el recuerdo :P. Gracias! Si disfrute de la cena n.n. Mándale a Kazune-sama un saludo de mi parte n.n**

**Ren: **si no lo conoces o.ô

-**vos cállate ¬.¬. Pues... mi esposo es el joven aquí presente n.n **no piensas mal, tengo 15 años, es solo que amo a este personaje de anime u/u

**Ren: **es un placer n/n. Gracias por tus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, la pase muy bien por suerte.

-**me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo! Cuídate tu también y nos vemos en la próxima nota de autor n.n)**

**Kisa Tsutaka**se lo que no es tener tiempo u.u, eso es justamente algo de lo que yo carezco T.T. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic n.n, de verdad, cada vez tiene más review y risa xD. Espero que tu postre no se te haya quemado n.n y allí salio tu nombre, eres la hija de Inui, espero no te importe n.nU. Nos vemos!

**3-CiNdY-3**te agradezco tus halagos! Y no te preocupes que no soy de dejar las cosas inconclusas n.n. Feliz año nuevo para ti también!

**  
****Dark Kakoru Shinigami**Si que bueno que llegó Ann, verdad? n.n. Jajaja hablando de que se prenda fuego Kawamura, con lo que le acaba de pasar xD. A mi también me cae bien Momoshiro, pero no con Saku-chan xD. Te pido perdón por la demora y espero de que te haya gustado este capi! nOn feliz año nuevo!

**  
****Neko-O**de verdad te hago reir? O.o, ese siempre a sido mi objetivo al escribir los fics n.n y veo que lo estoy logrando. Me alegra que te guste mi fic! y aún me sonrojo al recordad lo que pusiste en tu web al presentármelo n/n. Gracias por el avatar!

**Ren: **salgo muy bien en esa foto :-)

**Lenny: **ben! Ben! Ben! NOn

**-adiós! Y espero de que te haya gustado el Nuevo capi n.n)**

**yoshi (**hola! De verdad te gusto? Me alegra saberlo, mi esfuerzo fue en vano n.n. Te pido disculpas por la espera, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n. A mi también me gusto la idea de Misao de llamarlo sr.Nadie xD, y como vez la pequeña continua apareciendo en el fic n.n.

El capi anterior lo había escrito con la imagen de Ryoma golpeando la mesa, el resto no sabía que hacer, pero esa escena tenía que ponerla xD. Viste que no lo dejare solito a Momo-chan n.n?

**Fuji: **gracias por decir que salgo lindo n.n

**Ren: **Rocío, que hace tu hermano aquí? ¬.¬

**Fuji: **nuse o.o, pero déjalo, está jugando con Lenny n.n –**señalando como el hombre jugaba con el bebé.**

**-te pido perdón por la demora! Es que no tuve tiempo con el cumple de mi hermano mayor u.u. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capi! nOn)**

**-ivekag-**hola! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Y te pido disculpas por la demora u.u. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo! nOn

**  
-bien! es la hora de la fiesta n.n**

**Ren:** tengo que ir? -.-

-**si ¬.¬. No seas amargado! Aparte es por tu cumple n.n**

**Ren: **de acuerdo u.u

-**pasen todos por favor! nOn –**la autora abre una puerta de par en par, revelando un comedor totalmente organizado para una fiesta.

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Me enferma la gente que no da la cara._

_Firma: Anónimo_

**rocio-asakura**


	8. Un Te amo

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. Próximamente _Lemmon_. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Koi: _**amor. Aunque amor también es _Ai, Koi_ se lo utiliza para referirse a una persona de manera afectuosa.

**_Sayounara:_** adiós

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 8: "Un Te amo"_

La bufanda verde oscuro que envolvía su cuello se mecía suavemente al compás del viento mientras él avanzaba por las calles luciendo sus nuevas gafas oscuras, ambos objetos cortesía de Sakuno Ryusaki. Sonrío al recordar la corta nota escrita por la profesora que descubrió al abrir su regalo:

_Para que no tengas que correr_

_F: Ryusaki Sakuno_

Echizen avanzo un poco más por las calles del centro de la ciudad, observando las tientas de reojo. Qué le podría regalar a la maestra?

Lo medito un poco más. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres que se les obsequiase, escoger un regalo para su madre y su prima siempre había sido fácil. Pero con Sakuno era diferente... ella era especial.

Si le regalaba alguna prenda de vestir?... no, mejor no. Su gusto para prendas femeninas era muy malo (**por no decir que no tenía uno**).

Una caja de chocolate?... no, y si ella era alérgica?

Alguna joya?... no, Ryusaki no era de usar joyas.

Un reloj?... no, mala idea. No quería que ella tuviese noción del tiempo cuando estuvieran juntos (**él no lo tenía**)

Continuo su andar sin sentido. Un anuncio llamo la atención de Ryoma. El producto que se promocionaba era llamativo, deseable, refrescante y de seguro a Ryusaki le gustaría.

Una lata de _Ponta_.

Lo medito por unos segundos. Mejor la _Ponta_ se la compraba para él.

- - - - -

Sus pasos eran pesados, su andar cansado. La vista la mantenía perdida y su mente se encontraba sumida en los recuerdos y en la confusión. Momoshiro suspiro por decimoctava vez. Su interior era un remolino de sentimientos que conseguían marearlo.

Sus sentimientos por Sakuno, Ryoma y sus sentir por la misma joven, y el regreso de Ann Tachibana.

Todo era un caos!

Levanto la vista para así tratar de ubicarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-una tienda de sushi? o.ô... la tienda de Kawamura OoO

Anteriormente abría entrado a saludar a su amigo para así ganarse una comida gratis como solía hacer de joven, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba ni siquiera podía pensar en probar bocado.

Su estomago rugió.

Bueno, tal vez si podía.

- - - - -

Su andar en busca de lo inemcontrable (**osea, en busca del regalo**) guío a Echizen hacía el jardín de infantes en el que trabajaba Ryusaki. Con _Ponta_ en su mano derecha, se escabullo hacía su escondite tras los arbustos justo a la hora del receso de los pequeños. 

Cuidando de no ser descubierto, hizo seña a las niñas que había conocido días atrás, quienes al reconocerlo corrieron en su dirección con inocentes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Quizás ellas podrían ayudarlo.

-hola señor Nadie! nOn –exclamaron al unison Misao y Kourin.

-hola

-ella ser Haine n.n -presentó alegremente Kourin a la pequeña que las acompañaba.

-señor Nadie ser muy lindo +.+ -Haine lo observo maravillada.

-eehh... si -.-. Oigan, necesito su ayuda.

-paque? o.o –Kourin parpadeo un par de veces.

-jugar escondida ota vez? o.o –recordó Misao.

-no u.ú. Quiero que me digan que les gusta a las mujeres ¬/¬

-muñecas! nOn –las tres voces sonaron en conjunto.

-no, no es para una niña -.-

-muñeca no? o.o

-no, muñeca no. Es un regalo... para una joven grande u/ú

-novia+o+ -las tres lo miraron ilusionadas.

-eehh... aún no ¬/¬ -Ryoma desvío la mirada, sonrojado.

-po que no muñeca? o.o –insistió Haine, mientras que una notoria vena se hinchaba en la frente del tenista.

-po que ser para niña gande, Haine –le explico sonriente Kourin.

-pero muñeca ser linda o.o

-si, pero niña gande no pode jugar con muñeca n.n

-po que no? o.o

-po que... po que... po que? O.o –consulto Kourin, observando a Misao quien se encogió de hombros.

-oigan, me van a ayuda? ¬.¬ -comentó Ryoma, quien comenzaba a pensar que el ir hasta allí había sido una mala idea.

-ti! nOn –chillaron las tres pequeñas.

-qué le puedo regalar? ù.ú

-una cata? o.o

-no soy bueno escribiendo cursilerías -.-

-cusielia? O.ô –las tres parpadearon confusas ante la nueva palabra para su diccionario personal.

-olvídenlo ù.ú

-papá regalar a mamá flores y un beso nOn –relato alegremente Kourin.

-papá tamben n.n –Misao asintió.

-y algo nonito n.n –agrego Haine, elevando sus cortos bracitos, entusiasmada. (**T:algo bonito**)

Tan solo la idea de el poder saborear los labios de Sakuno, hicieron a Ryoma sonrojarse levemente. Aquella idea había sido muy tentadora.

-y que es ese "_algo bonito_"? –trato de no pensar en ello.

-algo nonito ¬.¬

-cómo que? ¬.¬

-muñeca? o.ô –Ryoma contuvo un grito de exasperación.

-un osito! nOn –opinaron luego las tres, vivazmente.

El príncipe del tenis lo medito unos segundos. Un osito de felpa...era una posibilidad.

-gracias pequeñas –susurro, incorporándose y marchándose tan ágilmente como había llegado.

-aio señor Nadie! nOn -

-otra vez con lo mismo?. Quién es ese señor Nadie, pequeñas? o.ô –consulto extrañada Sakuno, acercándose a ellas.

Más las tres niñas hicieron seña de guardar silencio, para luego correr hacía sus compañeros y así poder jugar con estos. La maestra parpadeo sin comprender.

- - - - -

-sucede algo malo? o.o

Takeshi levanto su mirar al sentir que alguien lo llamaba.

-por qué lo dices Kawamura? –consulto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-no has probado tu sushi –el cocinero se sentó frente a su amigo- sabe mal?

-no! Te equivocas! Esta delicioso como siempre! –hablo apresuradamente el joven Takeshi- es solo que... –suspiro- estoy algo confundido.

-confundido? o.o qué sucedió?

-es una larga historia...

-disculpen que los interrumpa –exclamo Sango al ingresar al lugar con una pequeña durmiendo entre sus brazos.

-Sango! No debes moverte mucho aún! –Kawamura se precipito hacía la mujer para así cargar a su hija con cuidado- recuerda lo que dijo el doctor.

-estoy bien koi, no te preocupes n.n

-esa es la pequeña –consulto enternecido Momoshiro, incorporándose e encaminándose hacía la pareja.

-si, ella es nuestra hija n.n –una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos padres.

-es muy hermosa –susurro Takeshi, acariciando la mejilla de la adormilada bebé.

-koi, podrías recostarla en su cuna n.n

-claro querida! Regreso enseguida Momoshiro

-de acuerdo

Dicho esto, Kawamura abandono el lugar, dejando solo a su amigo junto a su esposa. Sango observo al ex tensita por unos momentos.

-dígame Momoshiro-san –el aludido volteo a verla- cuál era su relación con Ann-sama? la reacción que tubo en la anterior ocasión no era común n.n

Takeshi Momoshiro sintió sus mejillas arder suavemente. La observo unos segundos, atónito, aquella joven era muy perceptiva.

-pues...yo... nosotros... éramos novios en la preparatoria o/o

-de verdad? o.o... los noviazgos de preparatorio –la mujer suspira- el primer amor n.n

-si... la juventud –Momoshiro aporto su conocido comentario.

-debieron quererse mucho n.n

-como no tiene idea –susurro, bajando su mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordad escenas pasadas.

-y por qué terminaron? o.o

-fue por que...por que yo había decidido ir a estudiar al extranjero.

-comprendo. Es una pena.

Kawamura regreso al lugar, sonriente.

-ya está querida n.n. Ahora tu también deberías descansar. Solo pasaron unos días desde que nació nuestra hija.

-si, ya voy n.n. Ah! Por cierto Momoshiro-san –Sango volteo hacía el joven- algunas veces, el primer amor no se olvida n.n

Aquellas palabras se gravaron en la mente del joven Takeshi.

- - - - -

Sakuno bajo del ascensor con las bolsas de las compras sujetas fuertemente por sus brazos. Hizo equilibrio con estas cuando tubo que sostenerlas con una mano mientras que la otra la ocupaba para introducirla dentro de su bolso y encontrar las llaves de su departamento.

Pero, ante sus movimientos bruscos, las llaves resbalaron de su mano derecha. Algo cansada, y maldiciendo su mala suerte, la joven se hincó para tomar su objeto de deseo, más, al hacerlo, otra cosa llamo su atención.

Un oso de felpa. Un enorme oso de felpa, recargado en la entrada de su departamento.

Extrañada dejo las compras a un lado, y se acerco al bello oso de color blanco. Lo reviso maravillada, en busca de una nota, pero no la encontró.

-quién lo habrá dejado aquí? –se pregunto en voz alta, levantando el osos con esfuerzo.

Una lata cayo.

La joven maestra se volteo para observarla y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la bebida.

Era una lata de _Ponta_

- - - - -

_-toma Ryoma_

_-qué es esto? –consulto, observando el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos._

_-es una invitación –levanto la mirada para observar a su profesora Sumire Ryusaki, sonriendo complacida. _

_-una invitación? _

_Levanto una ceja de manera expectante._

_-así es Ryoma, una invitación –observo como la profesora se colocaba de pie tras su escritorio- has sido formalmente invitado a participar de los Abiertos en América. _

_-Abiertos en América? –repitió, aún sin comprender._

_-en efecto. Te felicito Ryoma Echizen. Deberás partir pronto hacía América si deseas participar –una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios, mientras él tan solo asentía._

_- - - oscuridad - - -_

_Sintió la brisa otoñal recorrer su cuerpo, sin lograr estremecerlo. Observo con aburrimiento el parque que en el que se, y fijo sus ojos en la joven que se columpiaba a la par de él_.

_La reconocía, era la misma joven que había aparecido en sus sueños ocasiones anteriores. _

_Le pareció extraño el que ella no estuviese hablando. Simplemente se mantenía con la mirada baja._

_-Ryoma... no te vayas –rogó la joven con vos ahogada._

_-porqué no debería de hacerlo? –consulto con su tono frío habitual, aparentando que no le importaba lo que ella dijese cuando en realidad no era así. _

_Vio como la joven se aferraba un poco más al columpio. _

_-por que... por que... yo... por que yo te amo –confesó, levantando su mirar y fijándola con timidez sobre la suya. _

_El sonrojo en las mejillas de ella era más que notable, y él fingió que aquella imagen no habían logrado alguna reacción en su corazón. Más solo fingió._

_-lo lamento pero yo no siento nada por vos –su tono de voz frío combinado con las palabras pronunciadas provocaron tanto dolor en la joven frente a él, que las lagrimas no tardaron en ser derramadas._

_Una por una. Humedeciendo sus mejillas. _

_Sintió su corazón estremecerse. Le dolía de sobremanera verla derramar lagrimas. Porqué le dolía?_

_-comprendo... –la joven se coloco de pie- sayounara... Ryoma-kun _

_Antes de salir corriendo, ella volteo para observarlo por ultima vez. _

Se incorporo de su cama con brusquedad. Su respirar era agitado. Llevó una mano hacía su frente para secar el sudor que la humedecía.

Esas palabras... las recordaba. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido al tener que decirlas. Aquel mismo dolor que sintió que se intensificaba cuando ella se había despedido. Recordaba aquellos sentimientos que había experimentado cuando ella dijo que lo amaba... sabía quien era ella.

Su nombre salió de sus labios con un suspiro...

-Sakuno...

_**Continuara...**_

**-aquí estoy! E vuelto al fin de mi viaje n.n y ya actualice xD. **

**Ren:** te extrañábamos

-**mentiroso, si vos viajaste conmigo ¬.¬**

**Ren: **ejem, ejem u/ú

-**espero que este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado! Lo escribí en un día así que pido disculpas si ta feo u.u (**lo lamento, llegué el sábado al mediodía y no tuve tiempo T.T

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Chibi Misao-Chan16**de verdad te gusto? Me alegra saberlo n.n. Gracias por tu opinión antes de que publicase el fic. Y sobre el tuyo, esta hermoso! Quiero más! Quiero ver a Ryoma cantar +o!. Por cierto, me pasas la imagen de todos con traje? n.n arigato!**)  
**

**Shami (**hola! Me alegro que te guste mi fic! Y sigo con el señor Nadie xD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y espero saber de ti en otro review n.n. Sayounara!**)  
**

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**si, fue un lindo toque el de la navidad verdad? XD. Me alegra saber que ya no estés enredada n.n. A mi también me gusta ver a Ryoma sonreír +o+. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado! Sayounara! **  
**

**Neko-O**jajaja, gracias por comprender el tema de mi demora al actualizar n.n. De verdad te gusto la idea del limme? XD no va a ser uno solo, eso te lo puedo asegurar desde ya.

**Ren: **gracias por tus felicitaciones UoU. Aquí tienes tu torta ¬.¬

-**viste que oportuna soy con mis chistes? XD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!)**

**  
****Eva-AngelElricY**hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n. Me puedes explicar como es eso de: "me sales en todos lados niña" o.o**)  
**

**Haine Asakura**yo si vi el rostro de la madre ryoma o.o, incluso tengo imágenes de Rinko Echizen n.n, si quieres luego te las paso. Sobre que le regalo Sakuno, pues creo que ya descubriese eso al principio del capi xD.

**Ren: **por lo menos reconoces que eres distraída –**Rocío le pega.**

**º-.-aly-.-º (**me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n.

Ren: gracias por olvidar mi cumpleaños ¬.¬ 

-**amor, no seas tan malo ¬.¬. Suele pasar u.u. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Nos veremos!)**

**3-CiNdY-3**no tienes que agradecer el que te tenga cuenta, yo te agradezco el que tengas en cuneta mi fic n.n. Te agradezco tus buenos deseos! Y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**aiko1504**te agradezco tus felicitaciones! De verdad las escenas te parecieron graciosas? O.o me alegra mucho saberlo n.n. Sobre lo de Ann y Momo, muchos dicen que pasa algo más adelante, pero yo no creo por que a Momo le gusta una compañera de su curso u.u. Aún así me gusta la pareja xD. Te agradezco tus halagos y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!

**rena (**me alegro de que te guste mi fic n.n. A mi también me gusto mucho la escena en que Ryoma golpea la mesa :P. Si, pobre Kawamura u.u, pero su hija ya nació! Y él esta feliz! nOn. En efecto, Inui es el entrenador n.nU. Sobre si puedes ser la novio de Eiji, por mi no hay problema, solo pásame un nombre que represente al tuyo en japonés, por que no le puedo poner un nombre Francés (**por ejemplo) **a una historia que se desarrolla en Japón xD. Tu me entiendes n.n. Sobre lo que paso con Ann y Momo creo que con este capi las dudas un poco se te aplacaron. Y sobre cada cuanto actualizo suelo hacerlo semanalmente, los jueves n.n. Nos vemos!

**  
****-ivekag-**me alegro de quete haya gustado. Si, pobre Fuji u.u. Y Ryoma siempre fue despistado xD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Nos vemos!

**  
Ivettyoshi (**si, como ves no fui tan mala y a Momo-chan no lo dejo solo n.n. Debemos compadecernos del pobre Fuji-san u.u, convengamos que el no esta estudiando para ser partero xD, solo medico clínico. El señor Nadie continua con sus apariciones n.n, junto a Misao xD. El misterio del regalo fue resuelto :P. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! nos veremos!

**Shiory-Asuka**no importa, más vale tarde que nunca dice el dicho n.n. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Me gusto eso de la competencia entre Ryoma y Momo xD. "Ryoma 1 – Momo 0" XP. El misterio del regalo fue revelado y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Ojala sepa pronto de ti en otro review! Sayounrara!

-**antes de marcharme quiero comunicarles algo. Y próxima actualización será es VIERNES. Si, el VIERNES! Puesto a que nos vamos a la playa con Ren y no se cuando volveré, ni cuando actualizare de nuevo, pero prometo hacerlo apenas llegué n.n **

**Ren: **nos vamos? Aún falta comprar algunas cosas para el viaje.

-**sipi n.n. Nos vemos!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_ Un joven le dice a su suegra:_

_-señora, vaya con Dios que yo voy con su hija, no se haga problema. _

**rocio-asakura**


	9. Te amo Sakuno

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. Próximamente _Lemmon_. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Onegai:_** por favor

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 9: "Te amo Sakuno"_

Escucho a su celular sonando con insistencia, más él lo ignoro. Las imágenes de su ultimo sueño, de aquel recuerdo que había olvidado, no abandonaban su mente.

-_Por que yo... yo... yo te amo Ryoma –_Esas palabras...su corazón se aceleraba con aquellas palabras dichas por ella , y al mismo tiempo se entristecía al recordar su despedida.

Ryoma enredaron sus dedos en su cabellera. Aquel recuerdo... lo había olvidado completamente. No, mejor dicho, se había obligado a olvidarlo.

A olvidarla.

Era joven en ese entonces, sabía que sentía algo por ella, más no quería reconocerlo ni mucho menos darle importancia. En aquella época pensaba que lo único que tenía importancia era el tenis. Solo eso.

Pero, con el correr del tiempo incluso el tenis había perdido sentido.

Ya no le era divertido practicarlo, ya no sentía satisfacción al humillar su contrincante. Las victorias eran simplemente un asenso en las puestos de mejores tensitas del mundo. Los trofeos eran solo un objeto que ocupaba lugar en su mansión en Norteamérica.

Con lentitud se incorporo y vistió tan rápido como podía. Eran las once de la mañana, de seguro Sakuno estaría trabajando.

La amaba, lo reconocía. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-no de nuevo –susurro mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se encaminaba con pasos decididos hacía el jardín de infantes.

- - - - -

-cómo has estado Momoshiro? n.n –consulto sonriente Ann, intentando desvanecer el incomodo silencio que los seguía fielmente cada vez que se encontraban.

-eh?... pues... bien. Y tu Ann?

-bien –el silencio regresó aún más incomodo que antes, mientras ambos se concentraban en terminar las hamburguesas servidas frente a ellos.

-no deberíamos comportarnos así, parecemos unos niños. No lo crees así? –Momoshiro volteo a verla- ya pasaron algunos años desde que nos separamos y ambos hemos madurado.

-si... creo que tienes razón

-dime, qué tal la universidad? Me entere que es una de las mejores en China n.n

-pues, la verdad es que así es. Y tu Ann? En donde decidiste estudiar al final?

-en Akihabara

-en Akihabara? o.o... no te quedaste aquí?

-no, todos mis amigos se fueron, así que yo también decidí irme n.n

-ya veo –comento el joven Takeshi, con la boca llena.

-no has cambiado nada, sigues glotón como siempre ¬.¬ -lo regaño Ann, mientras su acompañante tragaba su hamburguesa y comenzaba a protestar ante su comentario, alegando de que no eran verdad sus palabras (**por supuesto, sin que él mismo creyese sus propias palabras u.u**)

- - - - - -

-onegai querida, déjame cargar a mi las bolsas de las compras ó.ò

-no Kawamura, no puedes cargar a nuestra hija Amy y a las compras todo tu solo u.u -reprendió Sango, continuando su andar por las calles del centro de la ciudad, seguida de cerca por su esposo.

-si puedo ó.ò

-no puedes ù.ú

-si puedo ó.ò

-no puedes ¬.¬

-si puedo ó.ò –la mirada fulminante que le dedico su esposa fue suficiente para que Kawamura no insistiera- esta bien querida u.u... pero recuerda lo que dijo el doctor ÓoÒ

-lo recuerdo perfectamente koi, dijo que no podía hacer esfuerzo por dos días, y ya han pasado cuatro n.ñ

-pero igual me preocupa ó.ò

Sango sonrió, su esposo siempre había sido muy sobre protector con ella y estaba segura que con su hija también lo sería.

-porqué fue eso? –consulto con una dulce sonrisa el hombre, cuando su esposa se acerco a él para robarle un rápido beso.

Más esta se limito a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

-tengo un deseo... –susurro Kawamura, mientras la familia continuaba con su paseo.

-un deseo? o.ô –repitió Sango, observándolo curiosa.

-así es n.n

-y cuál es?

-deseo... deseo estar en todo lo que involucre a nuestra hija. Quiero conocer todo de ella –concluyo el orgulloso padre, sonriendo abiertamente.

Su esposa también sonrió. Estaba dispuesta responderle, más su atención se dirigió hacía una pareja ubicada tras el vidrio de una tienda de hamburguesas cercana.

-esos no son Ann-sama y Momoshiro-san? –consulto Sango señalando a los aludidos, quienes reían entre comentarios inaudibles.

-eh? o.o…si! son ellos n.n. Me sorprende verlos juntos.

-el primer amor –susurro por lo bajo la mujer, sonriendo.

-cómo dices querida? o.o

-no, nada. Apresurémonos a llegar a casa, nuestra hija requiere que le cambies el pañal n.n

-eh? yo? Pe—pero...!

-no dijiste que querías estar en todo lo que involucrase a nuestra hija? –agregó Sango sonriendo triunfante, mientras Kawamura palidecía notoriamente.

Era tarde para retractarse en sus palabras?

- - - - -

Los pequeños en el jardín de infantes reían divertidos mientras jugaban con la nieve en su hora de receso. Formaban bolas de nieve y se las lanzaban entre ellos, o inventaban juegos con está para pasar un rato divertido entre todos.

-mire seno Sauno! –grito entusiasmada una pequeña, llamando la atención de su maestra. (**T: seño Sakuno**)

-qué sucede? n.n

-hacer totas de neve! nOn –exclamo Kourin, sonriente, indicándole los pequeños volúmenes de nieve y lodo alrededor de ella con formas indefinidas. (**T: hacer tortas de nieve**)

-se ven deliciosas n.n –mintió la joven maestra, para así alentar a su alumna a proseguir con su juego.

-comer una seno n.n

-eh? o.o... quizás después n.nU

-no querer comer T.T –acuso la pequeña, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

-eh? o.o, yo no dije eso n.nU

-seno no querer comer! ToT avisar a señor Nadie cuando ver T.T

-señor Nadie? o.o Kourin, quien es ese sr. Nadie? –Sakuno se acerco un poco más a la pequeña, quería resolver el misterio de aquella misteriosa persona (**xD**) ¿Quién era en realidad?.

-señor Nadie ser señor muy lindo +o+ -los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron- aunque ta poco loco o.o

-y donde puedo encontrar a ese tal señor Nadie? o.ô

-justo allá n.n –concluyo Kourin, señalando inocentemente hacía la entrada del jardín de infantes

Con lentitud, la maestra dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar indicado por la pequeña. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Echizen Ryoma observándola de una manera decidida. Acaso...Ryoma era el señor Nadie?

-Ryoma-kun o.o... qué... qué es lo que haces aquí? –consulto extrañada Ryusaki, acercándose lentamente hacía el tensita.

Todos los pequeños de la clase de Sakuno observaban a ambos adultos de manera curiosa.

-vine a decirte el motivo por el cual regrese a Japón –los ojos de Ryoma se encontraban resguardados por sus inseparables gafas oscuras.

-y... cuál es? o.o –la maestra lo observaba extrañada.

-volví a Japón por que había perdido mi motivación para continuar con el tenis... –con lentitud, las gafas fueron retiradas por su dueño, quien fijo sus felinos ojos sobre Sakuno de una manera tan profunda que la joven no pudo evitar estremecerse. Las mejillas de ambos ardían- y descubrí cual es esa mi motivación.

-y... y cuál es? –la voz de la maestra sonaba ahogada. La timidez había alcanzado su limite.

-tu lo eres Sakuno

Con aquellas palabras, todo en el mundo para Ryusaki se detuvo. Incluso ella misma. Aquellas palabras no podían ser ciertas, AQUELLO no podía ser cierto.

-no me dirás nada? –pregunto Echizen, mientras en su pecho comenzaba a formarse un dolor sofocante, producto del temor que sintió al ella quedarse en silencio- comprendo –regreso las gafas a su lugar- con permiso –dicho esto, Ryoma se volteo decidió a marcharse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. El dolor en su pecho iba en aumento.

Sakuno quería moverse, quería hablar, Quería hacer algo! más su cuerpo aún se encontraba en shock, sin lograr asimilar las palabras escuchadas. Acaso todo eso era un sueño?

-seno! vaya! –chillaron todos los pequeños, logrando así que Sakuno reaccionase.

Ryoma no supo cuando o como sucedió, lo único que supo era que

Ryusaki se encontraba frente a él, uniendo sus labios de una manera repentina con los suyos en un beso torpe e improvisado.

No tardo en rodearla de manera posesiva con sus brazos, atrayéndola lo mayormente posible hacía él, queriendo sentir completamente a aquella mujer, queriendo embriagarse en la suavidad y la dulzura de sus labios. Maldita sea! Que bien se sentía!

Todas las pequeñas aplaudieron vivazmente, haciendo separar rápidamente a la pareja, completamente sonrojados.

-asqueroso! –protestaron los niños, haciendo muecas de asco.

-hermoso! ¬.¬ -les corrigieron de inmediato las niñas.

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuno sonrieron apenados.

_**Continuara...**_

**Hola a todos! Aquí esta el capitulo prometido n.n. Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que salio mas o menos como quería o.o. Quisiera responder sus review! pero son las 12:27 AM y yo parto mañana a las 5:00 AM y aún no arme mi bolso T.T.**

**Les pido mil disculpas! Prometo responderlos la próxima vez y actualizar apenas llegue T.T. Nos veremos! nOn**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Me enferma la gente que no da la cara._

_Firma: Anónimo_

**rocio-asakura**


	10. El problema olvidado

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. Siguiente capi _Lemmon_. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Domo arigato:_** muchas gracias

**_Mamuchi: _**serpiente

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 10: "El problema olvidado"_

Sakuno se apego un poco más al brazo de Ryoma mientras juntos recorrían el centro de la ciudad, tratando de convencerse de que él realmente estaba junto a ella, de que aquello realmente no era un sueño.

-"no lo es" –se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía.

Y es que en realidad lo parecía, el joven (**ahora hombre**), quien había sido su primer amor, sonreía al caminar junto a ella por la ciudad y eso le parecía sencillamente algo imposible de creer.

Una melodía insistente sonó de repente, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Ryoma, tu celular esta sonando o.o

-es verdad –el tensita se detuvo al momento en que sacaba el aparato del interior de su bolsillo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Echizen se borro.

-Momoshiro –exclamo sin mucho entusiasmo al contestar la llamada.

-_hola Ryoma!_

_-_qué es lo que quieres? ¬.¬

-_no me trates así! ¬.¬ _–protesto Takeshi, ofendido- _solo te llamo para invitarte a una fiesta._

_-_no, gracias

-_primero escúchame antes de rechazar mi propuesta ù.ú! Es por año nuevo y por el nacimiento de Amy, festejaremos en el restaurante de Kawamura n.n_

El ceño del príncipe se frunció, acaso aquellas fastidiosas fechas de festejos no habían concluido aún?

-es verdad! –comento Ryusaki, llamando la atención del tenista-lo había olvidado, Sango me había pedido que te avisara. Creo que ando un poco distraída jejen/nU

-_Sa..Sakuno esta allí? –_Ryoma pudo escuchar la voz ahogada de su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea, y una fuerte punzada en su pecho lo hizo estremecer de culpa.

Se había olvidado completamente de Momoshiro, y de los sentimientos que este poseía por Ryusaki Sakuno, su novia.

-sucede algo malo Ryoma? o.o –la maestra se acerco hacía él, preocupada, más Echizen retrocedió.

-no, descuida. Momo, nos veremos después –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar con la comunicación.

Apago su celular y lo regreso de inmediato al bolsillo de su abrigo mientras Sakuno lo observaba con tristeza. Algo le sucedía a su novio, de eso estaba segura.

- - - - -

El hombre estudio con detenimiento la carta que reposaba sobre sus manos y una sonrisa se formo en su tez fría al concluir.

-qué es eso amor? –le consulto la voz de una mujer desde sus espaldas.

Él se recargo en el cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba sentado antes de contestar.

-una invitación para una fiesta de fin de año.

-una invitación? otra más? –repitió, rodeando con ternura el cuello del hombre utilizando sus brazos.

-está es en Japón.

-Japón? o.o, quién la envía Tezuka?

-Takashi Kawamura

-Kawamura... –la mujer llevó unos dedos hacía su mentón de forma pensativa- ese no es el nombre de tu amigo? El que era compañero tuyo en Seigaku?

-si

-deberíamos de asistir.

-no tengo muchos deseos de ir a Japón, Naomi –el tensita se incorporo con lentitud.

-pero querido, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que viste a tus amigos, debes asistir –con una elegante sonrisa, la mujer observo al hombre frente a ella.

-tengo que?

-así es amor. Siempre me cuentas cosas maravillosas de ellos.

-reitero, tengo que?

-si –Naomi beso dulcemente la mejilla derecha de Tezuka- preparare todo para partir lo antes posible. Estoy segura de que los extrañas a todos –dicho esto, la mujer abandono la sala dejando al tensita solo.

-aún así, tengo que? o.ô

- - - - -

-_El vuelo 307 rumbo a Beijin, China, partirá en treinta minutos. Los pasajeros favor de abordar por la puerta 3._

El altavoz hacía sus anuncios con puntualidad, mientras que las personas (**las escasas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto en aquel momento**) se movilizaban por todo el lugar, decididos a llegar a sus hogares antes de la medianoche, dado a que era 31 de Diciembre.

Entre ellos, una pareja se encaminaba tomada de la mano hacía la salida. Luego de un largo viaje, al fin habían llegado a su destino. Tezuka envolvió mejor su bufanda, si fuese reconocido por los presentes en menos de un segundo los periodistas estarían rodeándolo y atacándolo con preguntas, y eso en verdad lo fastidiaba.

-Tezuka!

-"maldición" –pensó el aludido. Sus intentos habían sido en vano.

-señor Oishi es un gusto volver a verlo.

-lo mismo digo Naomi n.n, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Syuichirou –susurro el tensita, volteando hacía su amigo quien sonreía.

-cómo han estado? también fueron invitados? n.n –consulto el joven, mostrándole a ambos una invitación firmada por Kawamura.

-si –respondió Kunimatsu con su tono frío acostumbrado.

Aunque en realidad le agradaba el volver a ver a su viejo amigo.

-me entere que ganaste los Abiertos de América n.n

-y yo me entero que tu perdiste contra Ryoma en Wimblendon la semifinal.

-no me lo recuerdes por favor -.- -susurro Oishi, mientras que la pareja reía.

-disculpen que los interrumpa. Pero ese no es uno de sus amigos? n.n –consulto Naomi con su elegante sonrisa.

Ambos voltearon hacía donde la joven señalaba.

-es... Kaoru! o.o

El aludido volteo hacía ellos, al escuchar que lo llamaban. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su tez fría mientras que a pasos lentos se acercaba hacía ellos.

-hola Kaido

-ffsshhh... Tezuka –luego de hacer una reverencia al tensita, el recién llegado observo a los presentes detenidamente. En verdad habían pasado algunos años- Oishi, no has cambiado en nada –pensado- "sigue igual de pelado".

-tu crees? n.nU

Kaoru detuvo su mirada en la mujer de postura elegante y quien tomaba el brazo de Kunimatsu.

-tu quien eres? –pregunto Kaido sin rodeos.

-eh? o.o... disculpe, no tengo el placer de conocerlo –Naomi extendió su mano derecha hacía mamushi- soy Hiwatari Naomi, la prometida de Tezuka n.n

-es un placer –respondió, estrechando su mano. Ahogando en un garganta un poderoso grito de¡¡¿¿QUE! O.o

-y ella quien es? –la pregunta de Tezuka les hizo caer en cuenta a todos de la joven parada detrás de Kaoru.

-pues... ella es Emiko, ella es... –la serpiente desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

-su novia n.n –concluyo ante la miradas atónitas de todos (**incluso la de Tezuka**)- mucho gusto.

-eehh... lo mismo digo n.n –Oishi sonrió al reaccionar- creo que deberíamos irnos ya al restaurante de Kawamura, sino llegaremos tarde.

-opino igual

Ante la afirmación del ex capitán de Seigaku, todos tomaron sus bolsos y se encaminaron hacía la salida del aeropuerto, dispuestos a reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos. Más, sin previo aviso, veinte personas (**las cuales parecían reporteros**) les impidieron el paso comenzando a ejecutar centenares de preguntas, una mas insólita que la anterior.

El ceño de Kunimatsu Tezuka se frunció con molestia.

-"reitero, maldición"

- - - - -

-a donde está? –se pregunto Sakuno una vez más en lo que habían trascurrido los últimos quince minutos, mientras continuaba la búsqueda de su arete faltante.

La maestra levanto todos los almohadones del sofá, desordeno completamente la alacena, recorrió su guardarropa de arriba abajo, busco debajo del árbol de navidad, como también lo hizo bajo su cama, de los tapetes, debajo de una estatua (**que no supo de donde salió**), de un cuadro, del escusado y la mesa. Incluso inspecciono dentro de la chimenea (**y tubo que cambiarse de ropa después, puesto a que las suyas se llenaron de cenizas**), más la joya no hizo acto de presencia.

-no lo encuentro. Donde lo puse?

-Sakuno! –la voz de Ryoma al llamar a su puerta la alerto.

Su novio había llegado a buscarla y el condenado arete no había aparecido. Suspiro cansada mientras se quitaba el único que llevaba puesto y lo colocaba sobre la mesa. Tendría que ir sin el.

-hola Ryoma –la maestra sonrió al abrir la puerta principal.

-hola. Permíteme –exclamo Echizen, tomando el abrigo que la joven cargaba y ayudándola a colocárselo.

-arigato n/n. Debemos apresurarnos.

-porqué?

-por que falta media hora para que sean las 12? o.o

-y eso que? o.ô

-y se acabara el año o.o

-y?

Sakuno suspiro cansada. No había duda alguna, Ryoma seguía igual de distraído que cuando joven.

-olvídalo. Nos vamos? n.n

-si

En el camino hacía el restaurante de Kawamura, a castaña le pareció que Ryoma estaba distante, pensativo. Ya no sonreía como lo hacía las veces anteriores mientras caminaban juntos, y su expresión era sería bajo de sus gafas oscuras.

-"es tu imaginación" –pensó Sakuno, tratando de convencerse a si misma de aquellas palabras- "solo tu imaginación..."

_**Continuara...**_

**-hola a todos! Cómo han estado! me extrañaron n.n?**

**Todos: **no o.o

-**porqué me esfuerzo? -.-. Bien, pues, he vuelto! o y es para quedarme n.n. **

**Ren: **teníamos que volver? La playa era agradable u.u

-**si, pero todo lo bueno acaba amor n.n, además extrañaba escribir este fic xD. Aunque no estoy muy conforme con este capi u.u. Se que no tiene mucha comedía, pero hemos llegado a la parte...eehh, cómo decirlo? **

**Ren: **dramática

-**eso mismo n.n, y no me pareció muy adecuado que hubiese mucha comedía u.u. En el capi siguiente abra LEMMON! Les voy avisando desde ahora para que no les digan después que no les advertí u.u**

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Arihdni**hola! Te agradezco tus halagos n/n, y descuida que el lemmon es en el siguiente capitulo n.n. Me pone muy feliz saber que te ocasione lo que deseaba que les sucediera a mis lectores al leer el fic. Claro que puedes ser alumna de Sakuno! Dime que nombre quieres que te ponga n.n.

**Ren: **no te preocupes, yo la convenzo –**sonríe confiado- **

**-pero si ya acepte o.o**

**Ren: **cof cof! u/u

**Pilika: **saludos para ti también n.n

**Familia: **hola n.n

**Lenny: **jajaja oa!

-**feliz san Valentín para ti también! Nos veremos en el siguiente capi espero n.n)**

**horrion- potter**hola! Gracias por considerar a mi fic lindo n.n. Opino igual que vos, hay muchos fics dramáticos de esta pareja u.u, pero bue xD. Nos veremos! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov (**jajajaja, parece que ya se te hizo costumbre ser mi mensaje 100 Naomi-chan :P. Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y espero que te haya gustado tu aparición n.n. Gracias por darme tu opinión antes de que actualizara!.

**Lenny: **oa! nOn

-Feng se movió xD. Hola bella Kourin, Yuriy n.n. Espero que hayan disfrutado de San Valentín! Nos veremos!

**Ren: **adiós

**Viridiana**hola! Si, ya era hora de la declaración xD. De verdad te gusta? O.o, me alegra mucho saberlo n.n. Y no te preocupes que las sorpresas son las que abundan en este fic xD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Feliz San Valentín!

**CaR!Tö  (**jajaja, me pone saber que te gusta mi fic n.n

**Ren: **cof cof, nadie la ama como yo ¬.¬

-**no te pongas celosos Ren-kun, solo fue una expresión n.nU. Ya regrese de mi viaje! Así que continuare actualizando semanalmente como lo hacía antes de irme n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo a mi fic. Nos veremos y feliz San Valentín n.n)**

**3-CiNdY-3**Hola! Te pido disculpas por la tardanza! Y no te preocupes que comprendo lo de la prepa u.u, yo comienzo el secundario el 6 Marzo -.-. En fin! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Y muchas gracias por tus tres reviews en mi ausencia xD

**Haine Asakura**jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n, opino igual, es interesante la forma de confesarse de Ryoma, pero es por eso que es tan lindo xD. Me alegro haber provocado en ti lo que deseaba que mis lectores sintieran al leer n.n. Y sobre no hacer travesuras o/o

**Ren: **cof cof tarde ya las hicimos cof cof

-**hoy tienes mucha tos ¬/¬. En fin! Nos veremos! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)**

**fissaly (**hola! Pues… la respuestas a tu pregunta sobre que hará momo lo sabrás mas adelante xD. Con lo distraído que es Ryoma se olvido de Momo u.u. Te pido disculpas por la demora y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Sakuno Ryusaki (**hola chicas! Pus, como ya sabrán volví al fin! Y con la continuación que espero haya sido de su agrado n.n. Saku luego te paso el guión del siguiente capi ;). Cuídense! Nos vemos en el msn n.n

**Kaname-c (**jajaja, te pido disculpas por la demora! Pero el viaje era largo u.u. Me da gusto saber que mi fic te es cómico y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Nos veremos en el sig!

**anni-fer**jajaja, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. No te preocupes que las escenas que deseas las leerás en el siguiente capi xD, hasta entonces, aquí tienes más RyoxSak para tu disfrute xD. Nos veremos!

**Jessikon-chan**utilizaste la expresión correcta, NIÑOS! XD. Me alegra saber que mis fics te agradan tanto n.n y no te preocupes, todos cometemos equivocaciones xD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!. Una pregunta, a que te refieres con SUS fic? O.o. La que escribe soy yo n.nU

**Ren: **yo soy agregado cultural UoU

-**en fin xD. Me halaga que ames mi fic n.n (**y nosé que tiene que ver Eiji en todo esto, pero en fic xD**). No es necesario que contrates a un mercenario, ya estamos aquí xD. Nos veremos en el siguiente capi! feliz san valentín! Y perdón por la demora)**

**-ivekag-**claro que lo continuare! No te preocupes por eso n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! nos veremos!

**yoshi (**hola! Así que te tome por sorpresa? Jajaja. Me pone feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Aparecen el resto de los ex titulares+o+. Nos veremos! y perdón por la demora!

**ShioryAsuka (**jajaja, creo que los niños le dan un toque especial al fic, no lo crees así? n.n A mi tmb me encantan los ojos de Ryoma! hacen suspirar a cualquiera xD. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n

**Neko-O**hola! Lamento haberlo dejado tan... lindo? XP. Pero en fic, como sabes ya regrese y como te prometí actualice n.n. Espero te haya gustado el capi! nos veremos amiga!

**0karlyta (**gome por la demora, me allegro que te guste el fic n.n. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**-bien! eso es todo! Queridos lectores nos veremos la semana que viene!**

**Ren: **adiós

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Hijo: papá, por que te casaste con mamá?_

_Padre:; por tu culpa hijo, por tu culpa u.u _

**rocio-asakura**

**  
**

**  
**


	11. Tu eres mía

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes saber cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. ADVERTENCIA! LEMMON!. **

Mi objetivo con en **_Lemmon _**es que saliera tierno. Espero haberlo logrado o.o

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Mamushi_**: serpiente

**_Hai: _**si

**_Arigato: _**gracias

**_Buchou: _**capitán

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 11: "Fiesta de Año nuevo. Tu eres mía"_

Las risas se podían oír claramente desde el exterior del restaurante. La felicidad era clara en sus rostros. El ambiente cálido y el reencuentro entre grandes amigos hacían de la reunión reconfortante.

-buchou, porqué no participo del torneo Wimblendon?

-ya no soy tu capitán, Kikumaru. No me llames así ¬.¬

-pero me gusta hacerlo nOn

-pero molesta ù.ú –Tezuka frunció el ceño.

-esta bien, esta bien. No se enfade buchou –Eiji río al ver la notoria vena que se formaba en la frente del ex capitán.

Kunimatsu contemplo molesto como el resto de los presentes reían.

-"nunca más dejare que me convenzas ¬.¬" –pensó, fijando sus afilados ojos sobre Naomi, su prometida.

-ahora que lo recuerdo... Oishi perdió contra Ryoma la semifinal

-no era necesario que lo mencionaras Momoshiro T.T –le susurro Syuichirou con pesar.

-quién quiere más sushi? –consulto con voz tímida Kawamura desde el otro lado del mostrador.

La mayoría de los presentes elevo su mano en el aire como respuesta.

-en definitiva, todos T.T –susurro, al ver la cantidad de comida que debería continuar preparando.

-no quiere que le ayude?

-no es necesario Saku-chan –Sango sonrió- Toma querido n.n –concluyo, colocando en la mano de su esposo una raqueta de tenis.

Con un potente grito de "_Quémate!", Kawamura _comenzó a preparar el sushi para sus invitados con una velocidad terrorífica.

-eso es normal? o.ò –susurro con temor Emiko, aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

-hai fsshhh, tranquila –la consoló Kaoru, observando la escena divertido (**aunque su expresión no lo demostrara**)

-con su permiso. Ya es tarde. Debo recostar a Amy –anuncio Sango con una sonrisa, saliendo del restaurante con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-a pasado mucho tiempo fsshhh... –exclamo mamushi, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

-si! y yo tuve una hermosa hija jajajajajaja! –Takashi rió con locura.

-me permites la raqueta Kawamura? n.n

-claro! Toma! –respondió el padre con entusiasmo, entregándole el objeto a su amigo Syusuke. El aura roja alrededor del hombre desapareció- el sushi ya esta listo n.n –anuncio con su tono de voz habitual.

- - - - -

La cena continuo tranquilamente durante lo que faltaba para que el reloj sonara a las 12 (**normal para ellos, claro esta**). Claro que hubo peleas entre Momoshiro y Kaido. Recuerdos de sus entrenamientos cuando eran titulares de Seigaku. Del jugo especial que preparaba Sadaharu (**y el cual aún Ryoma debía soportar**) y animadas platicas entre ellos.

-pronto deberemos regresar a la universidad... –el comentario de Fuji llamo la atención de los demás.

Era verdad, aquella sería la ultima vez en que todos estarían juntos puesto a que la mayoría debía regresar a sus respectivas universidades y el otro tanto debían continuar con sus obligaciones.

Los miradas de Ann y Momoshiro se encontraron en el silencio.

-"tendremos que despedirnos otra vez" –fue el pensamiento de ambos.

- - - - -

-felicidades! –exclamaron todos en unisón.

Las copas de champaña chocaron y felices del nuevo comienzo, los allí reunidos estrecharon sus manos entre ellos o algunos, incluso, se unieron en vivaces abrazos.

Sakuno se encamino hacía Ryoma, dispuesta a felicitar a su novio con un suave beso. Más, cuando estuvo a solo centímetros del tenista, este la observo de reojo . Y sin que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, se volteo, marchándose al otro lado del salón.

Los ojos de la maestra brillaron, anunciando el porvenir de lagrimas. Lo que había sucedido era verdad? Ryoma se había alejado de ella intencionalmente? Acaso... no la quería junto a él?

-"no Sakuno, no te imagines cualquier cosa. Tranquilízate. Luego hablaras con él" –se reprendió a si misma.

-Sakuno! Felicidades! –chillo Osakada, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

Ryusaki fingió una sonrisa.

-felicitaciones para ti también Tomoka-chan n.n

- - - - -

Échizen avanzo por entre sus amigos con pasos acelerados.

-"eres un cobarde" –se repetían a si mismo.

Llego a la pared más apartada del lugar, y recargo su espalda contra esta. No podía estar cerca de Ryusaki. Si lo estaba, no podría contener sus deseos de besarla, y ese no era un lujo que pudiese darse mientras Momoshiro estuviese presente. Se sentía un traidor. Culpable. Un perfecto idiota.

Observo el lugar sin interés, y su atención se poso en su amigo Eiji, quien sigilosamente se escabullía hacía su novia.

-Feliz año nuevo Rena! –exclamo Kikumaru, tomando por sorpresa la cintura de la joven y comenzando a girar mientras la elevaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

Una carcajada broto de los labios de ambos.

-Feliz año nuevo Eiji-kun n.n –susurro Rena cuando el pelirrojo la deposito nuevamente en el suelo.

La joven beso suavemente los labios de su novio.

-jeje u

-Eiji, te sucede algo malo? o.o

-no. Solo... me maree . -los ojos de Kikumaru eran dos espirales.

-uh? o.o... jajaja Ven, vamos a sentarnos n.n –exclamo sonriente Rena, mientras guiaba a su novio a la silla más cercana.

Ryoma sonrío con ironía. Era la primera vez que sentía celos de alguien.

-Ryoma-kun! n.n

El aludido volteo al sentir que una infantil voz lo llamaba.

-mh? Elda. Felicidades.

-arigato! Felicidades para ti también nOn –exclamo alegremente la pequeña Inui, extendiéndole al tensita una hoja plegada.

-qué es esto? –Ryoma tomo la nota.

-te lo envía papá n.n. Dice que es el nuevo itinerario para que te mantengas en forma hasta el próximo torneo nOn

-o.oUu... –Echizen observo como después de entregarle aquella hoja, la pequeña se alejaba de él rápidamente. Y mentalmente comenzó a dudar si el tener a Inui Sadaharu como entrenador había sido una buena idea ¬.¬.

- - - - -

La menor de los Tachibana recorrió con su mirada el restaurante. Ya había sido felicitada por la mayoría de los presentes, más aún faltaba alguien. Momoshiro.

-"como si me importara" –pensó, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Ann... –la voz de un hombre la llamo.

Tachibana sonrió.

-Momoshiro...

-Felicidades –exclamo Takeshi, extendiéndole su mano derecha.

-Felicitaciones –respondió Ann, estrechando la mano del ex tensita.

Así era su relación actual. Sin abrazos, ni demostraciones de afecto. Con el limite de cercanía definido.

Si de eso ambos eran completamente concientes, porqué se sentían insatisfecho con aquel simple rocé? Porqué deseaban que fuese algo más que eso? porqué sus miradas brillaban de ternura y sus manos no se separaban aún?

- - - - -

El camino de regreso al departamento de Sakuno fue muy incomodo para la maestra, el silencio era más que exasperante para ella. Como era su costumbre, Ryoma la acompaño hasta su puerta. Cinco pisos más con el silencio acompañándolos en el trayecto.

Sakuno libero un profundo suspiro cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Debía sacarse la duda que sentía y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

-Ryoma...

-mmh?

-sucede... sucede algo malo?

-porqué lo dices? o.ô

-por que esta noche...estuviste muy distante de mi.

-o.o

El príncipe del tenis medito las palabras de la maestra. Ryusaki tenía razón, la había estado evitando y su comportamiento con ella había cambiado solo por que Takeshi había estado presente.

-disculpa n.n. Quizás sea una tontería mía n/nU

Ryoma se acerco rápidamente a ella, callando a la joven utilizando sus labios.

Al diablo con Momoshiro! Al diablo con todo el mundo! Amaba a aquella mujer y no estaba dispuesto a perderla una vez más.

Las piernas de Sakuno temblaron ante la intensidad con la que el tensita la besana, por lo que tuvo que recargar su peso en la pared tras ella mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, atrayéndolo aún hacía ella.

Pronto los besos les fueron insuficientes a ambos, tanto Echizen como Ryusaki deseaban más. Aquello ya se había salido de control y ni siquiera les importaba. La maestra abrió con torpeza la puerta tras ella para luego conducir a su novio al interior del departamento.

El cuerpo de ambos calló sobre la cama de la joven. Los besos se intensificaron aún más. Ryoma abandono los labios de Sakuno, para conducir los propios hacía el cuello de ella besando aquella zona con una lentitud enloquecedora. Descendió aún más, mientras que lentamente las vestimentas de ambos eran retiradas. Comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

Ryoma beso cada rincón con dulzura sofocante, quería sentirla por completo, saciar su sed de ella.

Paseo sus inquietas manos por el cuerpo de Ryusaki mientras podía oír como la joven gemía con suavidad, lo que hacía que su locura y deseo aumentara considerablemente.

La maestra movía sus manos desde el torso del tenista, hacía la espalda. Ryoma podía sentir las palmas arder a medida en que acariciaban su cuerpo masculino.

Los cuerpos sudados de Sakuno y Ryoma se rozaban entre ellos. Ambos se aferraron con fuerza el uno del otro mientras ellos se amaban con locura desenfrenada y pasión incontenible. Haciendo aquello, a lo que algunos llamaban _Amor. _

_**Continuara...**_

**-o/o...gome, estoy muy apenada como para comenzar mi nota de autor u/u**

**Ren: **eso me suena familiar o.ô. Shao, esa no es la primera vez en que nosotros...? o/o

-**si, cállate ¬/¬. ** **No es necesario que ellos lo sepan u/ú**

**Ren: **o/o

-**ya que mi esposo también se quedo mudo ¬/¬, tendré que hacer los agradecimientos yo u/u. Agradecimientos a:**

**yoshi (**hola! Si, a la mayoría le sorprendió que Tezuka tuviese prometida n.n, pero como es uno de los más sexy se me ocurrió que sería bueno que estuviese acompañado xD. Como veras, tarde una semana como lo prometí así que espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**angelx310**hola n.n. Así que has leído mis fics o.o. A mi también me pasa xD, leo algunos **por que no son mucho a los que le sigo la corriente** y muuuy pocas veces dejo review -.- así que te comprendo :P. Me alegra saber que te gusta el YohxAnna n.n. No! A mi Ren no lo secuestres onegai ToT! También, actualizare pronto u.u. En este no me tarde n.n **solo una semana paso desde que actualice** Ni la muerte nos separa actualizare hoy o mañana y Cómo decírselo? Ya esta terminado así que... xD. Me halaga saber que te gustan tanto mis fics n.n.

**Lenny: **papá ta mueto OoO

**Ren: **o/o

-**de verdad lo parece -/-. Gracias por tu review! y cuidate tu también n.n**

**Lenny: **aio! nOn

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**hola! De verdad te gusto? o.o... **y eso que yo duda si iba a estar bien el capi anterior como con este -.-**. Pues si, Ryoma se puso distante por Momo u.u. Pobre verdad? T.T Pues... ya sabes que paso n/n y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Nos veremos n.n

**Arihdni**konnichiwa amiga n.n. Así que te pongo con tu nombre xD. Ok, ya tome nota n.n. Como ves no tarde xD. Claro! Nos veremos en el msn n.n. Por lo general me conecto a la siesta. Nos vemos amiga!

**aly  (**hola! Pues... lo que paso entre Ryoma y Saku creo que esta claro n/n. Me pone muy faliz saber que te gusto nOn. Pronto veras que les depara a este cuarteto el destino xD

**horrion- potter**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el anterior capi n.n. En serio, que mal lo de Momo u.u. Pero las cosas se solucionaran n.n **espero -.-** nos veremos! y espero saber pronto de vos n.n

**mimi tachikawa77**de verdad lo crees uno de los mejores? o.o... ya me sonroje u/u. Como ves no tarde n.n y me da mucho gusto el que te agrade mi fic. Jajaja a mi también me causan gracia las pequeñas n.n. Ya extraño ponerlas en fic T.T **hace capis que no aparecen** creo que pronto las pondré otra vez n.n. Nos veremos! y espero que este capi te haya gustado nOn

**carlita (**jajajaja, si los 2 tienen novias xD. De verdad tuvo algo de humor? o.o... me alegra saberlo n.n. Pues creo que tu pregunta sobre el lemmon fue resuelta n/n solo espero que te haya gustado **es la primera vez que lo hago tan evidente a ese tipo de escenas u/u**

**kaname-c**gracias por darme la bienvenida n.n. Pues si, disfrute mucho la playa n.n. Jajaja, a mi también me encanto el grito interno de Kaoru xD. Pues si, a Momo le toca sufrir u.u, pero que le vamos a hacer. Aquí esta el esperado lemmon! **es el primero que hago que sea tan obvio lo que sucede así que espero que me haya salido bien u/u** Gracias por tus buenos deseos!

**Lenny: **papá ta mueto OoO

-**cof cof -/-. Ren esta momentáneamente no disponible por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal n/n. Nos vemos!**

**Lenny: **aio! nOn

**_Beep_)**

**Kaeri chan**te agradezco que me des la bienvenida n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. De verdad mi fic fue uno de los primeros? o.o... el primero que a mi me cautivo fue _Con sabor a Ponta,_ que por cierto, parece que la autora se olvida de actualizar ¬.¬. Pero bue UoU. A mi también me encanto el peluche+o+ Ryoma-kun puede llegar a ser a veces muy tierno n.n. Aquí esta el esperado lemmon, que espero haya sido de tu agrado u/u. Nos veremos n.n

**Kisumo-chan (**hola! Pues yo estoy bien, gracias. Y vos? n.n. De verdad tu gusta mi fic? me pone muy feliz saberlo n.n. Jajajaja, más de una quedamos así luego de enterarnos que Tezuka y Kaoru tenían novia xD. Si! aquí ta el lemmon que espero haya sido de tu agrado n.n Y me alegra que te haya gustado el chiste xD. Nos vemos n.n

**Neko-O**jajajaja, si, saliste vos n.n. Cumplí mi promesa! El miércoles actualice nOn. Tu review me hizo gracia xD. Kaoru te consoló cuando Kawamura te asusto xD. Aquí esta tu esperado lemmon, espero que te haya gustado al igual que el capi n.n. Me mato que usaras _merito_ como el burro de Shrek xD. Jajaja, nos veremos n.n

**Slamina (**hola! Si, pobre Ryoma le toco sufrir u.u. Pero tienes razón, yo haré que todo se solucione xD. A mi también me sorprendió que a Oishi lo hubiese dejado solo o.O. Ya veremos que hago al respecto jajajaja. Me pone muy feliz que e guste mi fic y aquí esta lo que tu esperabas, el lemmon n.n. Adiós! Y ojala el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Sakuno Ryusaki**jajaja, aquí esta el lemmon! Sakuno ya se repuso? O.o o sigue desmayada? XD. Jajaja nos vemos en el msn amiga!

**-ivekag-**qué es lo que no entendiste? O.o dime así te explico n.n. Para eso estoy aquí xD. **se me hace, o esa es una frase utilizadas por las profesoras? XD**. Aquí ya la continuación! Que espero te haya gustado n.n. Nos veremos!

**clea everlasting**te leíste todos los capis de una? O.o pues... me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado n.n y como vez no tarde en actualizar. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Nos veremos!

**Dark kakoru shinigami (**no quedo tan corto, fue más largo que el capitulo 9 o.o. Pero este es más largo n.n. Espero te haya gustado! y gracias por tu apoyo! Aquí estas el esperado lemmon!

**Haine Asakura**hola, yo estoy bien gracias preguntar n.n. Y vos?. jajajaja a la mayoría le sorprendió de Tezuka pero de Kaoru no xD. Aún falta para que Momo se entere n.n **aunque el ya casi lo sabe u.u** Me alegro que haya continuado bien la confesión n.n. Espero que el lemmon haya sido de tu agrado! Y haber cubierto tus expectativas n.n. Nos veremos amiga! Y gracias por el review!

**Viridiana**gome por q sea cortitos u.u. Yo también pensé en poner sobre la relación de Saku y Ryoma, pero me pareció que sería más interesante las escenas entre ellas luego de lo que acaba de pasar n/n. Espero que el lemmon haya sido perfecto como decias u.u **soy nueva en eso u/u**nos veremos! y gracias por el review!

**-bien, eso es todo n.n. **

**Ren: -se acerca a la joven y comienza a besar su cuello.**

**-qué se supone que estas haciendo? ¬.¬**

**Ren: **tu qué crees?

-**aléjate de mi maldito pervertido! . . Te dije que no me tocarías hasta que naciera Feng ¬.¬ -**señala su vientre.

**Ren: **esta bien, esta bien UoU

**-nos veremos!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Papá: hijo...veo borroso. Llama al oculista T.T_

_Hijo: no papá, lo que pasa es que esta por llover -.-_

**rocio-asakura**


	12. El amor no se deja ir

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. _Próximamente más Lemmon xD_**

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Ohayo: _**Buenos días

**_Mochi, mochi :_** se acostumbra a decir esta frase al atender el teléfono. Significa algo así como: **que tal?**o**si?**

**_Ani: _**forma informal de decir _hermano mayo_.

**_Oniisan: _**forma formal de decir _hermano mayor._

**_Imôtosan: _**forma formal de decir _hermana menor._

**_Demo: _**pero

**_Arigato: _**gracias

**_Baka:_** tonto

**_Watashi:_** significa _yo. _Por lo general es usado por mujeres.

**_Hai: _**si

**_Iie: _**no

**_Sayounara: _**adiós

**_Aho: _**estúpido

**_Mamushi: _**serpiente

**_Koi: _**forma cariñosa para dirigirse a la pareja. Significa algo a sí como **amor**o** cariño**

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 12: "el amor no se puede dejar ir"_

-mochi, mochi –exclamo sonriente Ann al coger el teléfono de su casa, luego de que este sonara un par de veces.

-Ann! Al fin te encuentro!

-ani o.o –susurro sorprendida, más luego sonrío- feliz año nuevo ani! n.n

-felicidades para ti también! Cuándo regresaras a Akihabara? Quiero verte antes de tener que comenzar la universidad otra vez.

-estuve pensando en eso oniisan, y tal vez... –Ann enredo uno de sus dedos en el cable telefónico- y tal vez me quede aquí un tiempo más.

-_cómo? –_la voz de Kippei sonaba sorprendida.

-hai!. Solo me faltan pocas materias para rendir en la universidad, y antes de regresar a Akihabara quisiera estudiar un poco aquí en Tokio, dado a que es más tranquilo n.n

_-de... de acuerdo –_respondió el mayor de los Tachibana, no muy seguro- _entonces yo regresare a Tokio, de acuerdo?_

_-_hai n.n

-_nos vemos imôtosan –_dicho esto, el joven corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Ann se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

Había decidido quedarse para así estudiar tranquila como le había dicho a su hermano?

-eres una mentirosa –se reprendió, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No, no había sido por eso. Más bien había decidido quedarse para así descubrir que le sucedía con cierto joven de su pasado, al cual creía haber olvidado.

-Momoshiro... –el nombre broto de sus labios en un susurro.

- - - - -

Los rayos de sol al posarse sobre su rostro provocaron que sus ojos temblaran ligeramente. Abrió uno de estos con pereza y maldijo a la condenada ventana por estar abierta.

Condujo sus manos hacía su rostro. Qué hora serían?.

-"no importa... cinco minutos más" –se dijo a si mismo Ryoma, moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente.

El aroma a vainilla choco fuertemente contra sus sentidos. Aquella no era su habitación. Sonrío. No, no lo era. Aquella era el cuarto de la joven que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Sakuno Ryusaki.

Al sentir la piel de la maestra rozar contra la suya, el tensita expandió un poco más su sonrisa. El mundo había desaparecido completamente para ambos la noche anterior entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Sus felinos ojos se cerraron nuevamente, mientras, con la ayuda de sus brazos atraía hacía si mismo el cuerpo de la mujer. El sueño poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente de él, más el sonido irritante de su celular termino por despertarlo nuevamente junto a la joven a su lado. Maldijo al aparato mientras tanteaba en el suelo en su búsqueda.

La pantalla de su celular marcaba un nuevo mensaje, el cual rápidamente leyó.

"Mensaje 1: Qué haces que no estás corriendo? ù.u De: Inui Sadaharu" 

Ryoma frunció el ceño con molestia. Acaso aquel sujeto no tenía vida propia?

-ohayo –susurro con pereza Sakuno, mientras bostezaba delicadamente.

La expresión del tensita se suavizo al voltear su mirada hacía ella. Los cabellos castaños de Ryusaki caían desordenados sobre la almohada y su delicado cuerpo era cubierto únicamente por una suave sabana que lo incitaba a quitársela y continuar con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

-buenos días –Ryoma se acerco a la maestra para besar suavemente sus labios.

-qué hora es? n.n

-las ocho

-¿qué! debo ir al jardín de infantes! –exclamo alarmada Sakuno, incorporándose de un salto de la cama mientras sostenía la sabana entre sus manos para así cubrir su cuerpo.

-yo te acompañare

-hai n/n. Demo...no debes ir a despedirte de los ex titulares en el aeropuerto? o.o

-y? Tengo tiempo. Alístate, yo haré el desayuno –respondió simplemente Echizen, colocándose sus pantalones e encaminándose hacía la cocina con pasos tranquilos.

La joven sonrío. Había descubierto que Ryoma podía llegar a ser muy atento (**claro, si él lo quería. Sino el tensita era un distraído de primera**).

Mientras se cambiaba pudo oír el celular de su novio sonar desde la cocina y como este maldecía cosas in entendibles luego de unos segundos. Se pregunto que le habría sucedido, más prefirió ignorar la situación.

Salió de habitación aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras dejaba que el aroma del café recién preparado la guiase. No pudo evitar observar de reojo la mesa en donde había dejado su único arete la noche anterior, y asombrada descubrió que este ya no se encontraba allí.

-no, de nuevo no T.T –susurro con pesar para luego liberar un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

El encontrar dos pendientes iba a ser un reto aún mayor que el hallar uno solo.

-sucede algo malo? o.ô

-eh? no Ryoma-chan! descuida n.nU. Déjame ayudarte con eso, si?-exclamo apresuradamente la castaña acercándose hacía su novio, quien preparaba un poco de jugo.

Mientras, en el interior del bote de basura se podía distinguir claramente el celular de Echizen, y en su pantalla figuraba el ultimo mensaje que este había recibido.

"Mensaje 2: ya estas corriendo? ¬.¬ De: Inui Sadaharu" 

- - - - -

Sakuno y Ryoma se abrazaban el uno del otro para así poder trasmitirse mutuamente el calor y no permitir que el frío del invierno penetrase sus cuerpos. Aún faltaban algunas cuadras para que llegaran al trabajo de ella, más aún así continuaban caminando con tranquilidad. Ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de llegar a su destino.

El bello momento fue roto por el irritante sonido del celular de Echizen (**quien se preguntaba el por que, al final, no lo había dejado en el bote de basura**). De inmediato lo tomo del interior de su bolsillo con molestia.

"Mensaje 3: si no llegas corriendo en 20 minutos al aeropuerto, probaras mi nuevo jugo versión navideña +.+ 

De: Inui Sadaharu"

Una mueca de asco mezclada con terror se formo en el rostro de Ryoma. Trago con fuerza y sintió el sudor frío deslizarse por su frente. Los jugos de Sadaharu se habían trasformado de "_intomables_" a "_mejor morirte antes de tomarlos_".

-Ryoma-chan?

-Sakuno, debo irme.

-eh? o.o

-Mi entrenador esta llamándome. Te pasare a buscar más tarde para invitarte a almorzar –concluyo, besando rápidamente los labios de la maestra antes de salir corriendo del lugar con pasos torpes.

Sakuno parpadeo sin comprender.

- - - - -

Las risas eran presentes en unos de los sectores del aeropuerto. Los allí reunidos platicaban entre ellos sobre los recuerdos vividos antes de que tuvieran que marcharse. Oishi había sido el primero en partir. El grupo de personas comenzaba a disminuir.

Ryoma libero un profundo suspiro de cansancio mientras se apoyaba en la pared de vidrio tras él. Estaba exhausto. Había llegado con un minuto de sobra al lugar, por lo que ahora Inui sonreía orgulloso ante su excelente condición física.

-"porqué tuve que pedirle a ese sujete que fuese mi entrenador? ò.ó" –medito molesto Ryoma.

Eso no quedaría así, se aseguraría de que la próxima habitación (**de hotel**) que se le asignara a Sadaharu cuando lo acompañase a los torneos fuese la más fría, espeluznante y maltratada que hubiese.

-_El vuelo 512 rumbo a Izumo, partirá en quince minutos. Los pasajeros favor de abordar por la puerta 5._

_-_bien! ese es nuestro vuelo –anuncio Eiji, tomando la mano de su novia y el bolso de mano que esta cargaba.

-ha sido un placer estar con ustedes. Espero verlos nuevamente –Rena realizo una leve reverencia hacía los presentes.

-lo mismo digo Rena, eres bienvenida cuando lo desees n.n –Sango le sonrió a la joven, mientras que su hija Amy, a quien cargaba entre sus brazos, observaba la escena con curiosidad.

-arigato n.n

-cuídate Eiji.

-claro! Siempre lo hago Kawamura! nos veremos! nOn –exclamo efusivamente el pelirrojo, mientras que él y su novia se perdían escaleras abajo.

Más, ni Ann, ni mucho menos Momoshiro se percataron de la despedida de Kikumaru.

Ambos se encontraban apartados del grupo, con sus respectivas maletas a los costados y sus ojos fijos en los del otro. No hablaban, solo se observaban.

Los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más fuertes como el dolor que los acompañaba.

Aquel lugar... aquel lugar habían sido testigo de su despedida en el pasado.

_Sus cortos cabellos rubios se mecían al compás de su respirar agitado, y de vez en cuado debía correrlos puesto a que le impedían la visión mientras corría._

_Diviso la figura de un hombre alto a lo lejos quien tomaba las maletas junto a él, y las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse._

_-Momoshiro! –consiguió gritar al fin, acercándose a Takeshi con la vista nublada. Y ante la sorpresa de los familiares del joven, ella se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo._

_-Ann... –susurro, correspondiendo de inmediato la caricia de Tachibana, la cual, quizás, sería la ultima- creí que... creí que no vendrías._

_-baka! Cómo te iba a dejar ir sin despedirme? –más lagrimas cayeron, mojando la camisa de Takeshi._

_-yo..._

_-sshh... iie. No digas nada. No ahora. Si no será más doloroso para los dos._

_-si... creo que tienes razón._

_-arigato... por todo. Fui muy feliz junto a ti –Ann se apegó un poco más a él, ocultando su rostro- esfuérzate al máximo en China, se que te graduaras con honores si pasas menor tiempo comiendo._

_-oye! –protesto Momoshiro, ofendido. Ambos rieron levemente- crees qué esto es lo mejor?_

_-Hai. Debes seguir tu sueño. Watashi... yo intentare hacer lo mismo._

_-hijo, debemos abordar ahora o el avión nos dejara –anunció con tristeza la madre del joven Takeshi. Le dolía el tener que interrumpir._

_-hai_

_Ann se separo lentamente del tensita. Ambos secaron de inmediato las lagrimas._

_-anda, ve –susurro la joven con voz ahogada._

_-sayounara... Ann_

_-sayounara... Momo_

-oye Momoshiro! –el aludido despertó al fin de sus recuerdos al sentir que Kaoru lo llamaba- aho, están anunciando tu vuelo.

-¿a quien le dices estúpido, mamushi! ò.o

-mamushi? ù.ú

-ya koi, no te enojes. Nosotros también debemos irnos n.nU –intervino la joven Emiko, tomando el brazo de Kaido quien la condujo entre resoplidos de molestia hacía la puerta por la que debían abordar.

-cuídense! –grito efusivamente la linda Elda Inui, meciendo su pequeña mano en el aire.

-yo también debo irme n.n –con su acostumbrada sonrisa, Fuji hizo una leve seña de despedida- surte en su viaje a los demás. Debo regresar a la universidad –concluyo, señalando el maletín que sostenía-

Sadaharu, si aún te quedas un tiempo más en Tokio, me gustaría que después me prepararas un poco de tu jugo especial n.n

-claro –el aludido sonrío complacido.

-"estas loco ¬.¬" –pensó Echizen, asqueado.

-nunca comprendí a ese sujeto -.- -susurro Momoshiro, recordando el terrible sabor del líquido hecho por Inui.

-Momo... ya debes irte –la voz pausada de Ann lo llamo.

El dolor penetrante que habían sentido al despedirse años atrás se repetía nuevamente en su interior. Takeshi la observo fijamente, la mirada de Tachibana era triste... ausente.

-en realidad, no es necesario que me vaya aún –mintió Momoshiro, depositando nuevamente su bolso en el suelo.

Los ojos de Ann brillaron.

-El vuelo 102 rumbo a Akihabara, partirá en diez minutos. Los pasajeros favor de abordar por la puerta 13 –el altavoz anuncio el vuelo de ella, el cual anteriormente ya había decidido no tomar.

-si, yo tampoco tengo que irme. Debo esperar a que mi hermano regrese –exclamo, imitando la acción de Takeshi.

Ambos sonrieron.

No, aún no deseaban separarse. No deseaban repetir aquella escena. Había sido muy dolorosa para ambos, y ahora, que comenzaban a descubrir que sus sentimientos seguían latentes en su interior, no podían marcharse e intentar olvidarse nuevamente. Simplemente no podían.

**Continuara...**

-**antes que nada, no se pueden quejar por el tamaño del capi ¬.¬. Esta vez sobrepase mi limite establecido UoU así que espero que les haya gustado n.n. No se preocupes que el Lemmon aún no se acabado xD**

**Ren: **el recuerdo fue triste.

-**casi lloro mientras lo escribía T.T. Es que estaba escuchando el Ending "****Motherland" de Fullmetal Alchemits -.-**

**Ren: **bien, ahora...

-**tu aléjate de mi ¬.¬**

**Ren: **eh? o.o

-**aléjate de mi! ò.ó eres el culpable de mis malestares, así que te quiero a un kilómetro de mi ¬.¬**

**Ren: **otra vez con tus cambios de actitud -.-U

-**aléjate! Ò.ó. Bien, ya que tengo al chino lejos procederé a los agradecimientos n.n:**

**punxy (**Hola n.n. Al fin terminaste de leerlo xD. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. No te preocupes que en el próximo capi harán nuevamente su aparición los alumnos de Saku-chan n.n. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!

**  
****horrion- potter**te agradezco tu halagos n.n. Me pone muy felíz saber que en verdad te gusto. Te puede hacer una pregunta? a que te refieres con eso de saber poner el tiempo adecuado? o.o. Es que no entendí n.nU. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!**  
**

**mimi tachikawa77**hola! Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta el fic n.n. Sobre los pequeños, no te preocupes que pronto saldrán nuevamente n.n **para ser exacta en el siguiente capi** Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!**  
**

**Arihdni**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n

**Ren: **oye! a quién le dices pervertido? ¬.¬

-**que te alejes de mi! ò.ó –**el chino retrocedió unos pasos ante la voz de la joven- **mejor n.n. A mi también me encanta el RyoxSaku +.+. Y no te preocupes por el lemmon que no será el único xD. Nos vemos amiga! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!)  
**

**angelx310**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic y el saber que cuento con tu apoyo n.n. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!**  
**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami (**jajaja a mi también me encanta el razonamiento de Ryoma xD, bien sencillo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n y gracias por tu review!**  
**

**Haine Asakura**porqué todos dicen que es corto? T.T fue igual de largo que los primeros capis. De verdad te gusto la escena lemmon? o.o... pues mi objetivo era lograr lo que describiste en tu review, me alegra haberlo logrado n.n. No te preocupes, que por las insinuaciones que Ryoma hace al comienzo del capi se nota que habrá más de aquellas escenas en el futuro xD **pronto inauguraremos el club d elas perver xD**. Tus comentarios me hicieron reie n.n. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n y gracias por tu review!**  
**

**Kisumo-chan (**hola, pues yo estoy bien n.n. No te pongas mal, te comprendo n.n **yo me desaparecí por un mes en lo que me fui de vacaciones -.-** estaré esperando paciente tu review para el siguiente capi, solo no te olvides de dejarlo xD. De verdad soy la primera? o.o no tienes por que agradecer n.n, es un placer. Me alegra saber que tu gusto el lemmon n.n.

**Ren: **que yo nos delate?

**-vos solo haz el favor de ignorarlo u/u. Yo pienso que en la forma en que la recompenso valía la pena sufrir xD.**

**Ren: **y a mi me decías pervertido ¬.¬

-**tu cállate y aléjate que estas pasando el limite establecido ¬.¬**

**Ren: **embarazadas! ÙoÚ

**  
-gracias por mencionar las escenas que más te gustaron y causaron gracia, me da gusto saber cuales son n.n. Como ves solo tarde una semana como prometí y espero que este capi te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review! y nos veremos pronto! **eso espero.** Disfruta tu viaje!)**

**Marip** hola! Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n y gracias por tu review!

**karlyta (**de verdad no entendiste el chiste del final? O.o y el que puse ahora? Es verdad, lo corte en la mejor parte jajajaja, pues usa la imaginación xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n, como ves solo tarde una semana.Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n y gracias por tu review!**  
**

**Kaeri chan**hola! De verdad te pareció corto? Pero si es del mismo largo que los primeros capis o.o. Me alegro haber logrado lo que deseaba con el lemmon n.n. En este capi hay, a petición del publico, más AnnxMomo xD, espero que te haya gustado n.n. Sobre la boda de los protagonistas... shh es una sorpresa lo que pasara más adelante xD. Pues no me lo mencionaste en el anterior review o.o, y claro que lo leere n.n y no te preocupes por Feng que yo lo cuido bien nOn. Gracias por tu review! **  
**

**anni-fer**me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic n.n, y a tu pedido aquí hay más de AnnxMomo n.n que espero haya sido de tu agrado al igual que este capi. Besos y abrazos para ti también y gracias por leer mi fic!

**Shiory-Asuka**hola! Pues yo estoy bien y vos? n.n. De verdad mi fic te hace reír? o.o me pone muy feliz saber que logro mi cometido n.n. Jajaja, gome pero mi pequeña mente no llegó a hacer algo tan grande como lo es un mega lemmon n/n, aún así me da gusta saber que después de todo te gusto. Prometo que habrá más de esas escenas en el futuro. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review!

**Slamina (**personalmete, a mi también me gusto mucho el titulo anterior n.n. Posesivo como lo es Ryoma xD. Como yo lo considero, Ryoma no es de las personas que se hecha para atrás, por eso me pareció que la reacción que tendría en un momento así sería la que escribí n.n. Como ves no tarde en actualizar n.n y espero que este capi haya estado dentro de tus expectativas. Gracias por leer mi fic!

**Kaname-c (**hola! De verdad el capi te pareció corto? O.o y eso que es del largo al que suelo escribir siempre. Creo que es por que estaba entretenido como dices vos n.n **lo que es bueno siempre parece no durar mucho como dice mi abu n.n** No te preocupes que la relación de ellos dos va de mejor a excelente xD **por ahora xD** si! ahora el fic se va a situar en ellos dos n.n. **Ann y Momo** y luego regresara a la principal xD. Los considero tiernos a ambas parejas +.+. Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Ren: **quién se supone que anda calentó? Ò.ó

-**tu, mi amado esposo hentai. Y aléjate ¬.¬ que los malestares aún no se me han pasado ù.ú**

**Ren: **¬.¬

-**gracias por tu review! nOn)**

**3-CiNdY-3**me pone muy feliz saber que el capi te haya gustado n.n. De verdad te gustan los chistes? XD creo que le dan un toque cómico a mi firma xD. Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo!

**Sakuno Ryusaki (**hola a ambas n.n. Tranquila Saku-chan xD. Disfrutaste de la cena la noche anterior? n.n te contó lo bien que la paso junto Ryoma? xD. Nos vemos amigas en el msn n.n**)  
**

**Viridiana**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. En realidad yo lo considero un mega limme xD, no llegue a hacer un lemmon como planee u/u **mi mente infantil u.u (**voz en off: cof cof... cuál? ¬.¬. Jajaja, pues si, aquí esta la respuesta a tus dudas n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!**)  
**

**clea everlasting**si! Ryoma es inteligente n.n, solo le faltaba comprenderlo. Es verdad, no se puede dejar ir el amor, eso lo estan comprendiendo muy bien Momo y Ann xD **como ves, me gusto tu frase para titulo del capi n.n** Jajaja, a muchos le sorprendió eso de inui xD. Como ves, a Ryoma le toco sufrir nuevamente con sus jugos T.T. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review! **  
**

**Animo!yoshi (**hola n.n. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic! y quien duda que Tezuka es sexy? Dios! Cuando esta sin anteojos +.+...ehh.. bueno n.nU espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!**)  
**

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**hola! No tienes por que agradecer que conteste tu review, es un placer hacerlo n.n. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi! Y no te preocupes, que yo soy feliz con mi Ren-kun n.n... pero que ahora no se me acerque ¬.¬

**Ren: **uuf...embarazadas u.u**  
**

**Lenny: **emanito nOn –**exclamo vivazmente el pequeño a la par de la joven, tocando el elevado vientre de está.**

**-él tiene razón, será otro niño n.n. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!)**

**-ivekag-**jajaja me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el lemmon y que al fin de cuentas si hayas entendido n.n. Te deseo suerte con tu fic! y se lo que es el tema de horarios u.u. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!**)  
**

**Neko-O**** (Ren: **a quién le dices pervertido? ¬.¬

-**a ti hentai ¬.¬**

**Ren: **yo quisiera romper nuestro record, pero ella no me deja acercarme UoU

-**ni se te ocurra ¬.¬. Me alegra saber que te gusto n.n. Espero que disfrutes tu viaje!** Tarde solo una semana como veras n.n y espero que este capi te haya gustado! Nos vemos! y gracias n.n

**-bien! eso es todo, estoy exhausta u.u**

**Ren: **es hora de irnos

-**si! –**la autora se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda fuertemente- **ya comienza Rave Master amor! Debemos ir a ver nOn**

**Ren: **no era que me querías lejos? o.ô

-**no, ya no n.n. Ahora estoy de buen humos por que hace frío y necesito algo calientito que me abrase n.n**

**Ren: **y ese algo soy yo o.ô

-**exacto! nOn**

**Ren: **embarazada te entiendo menos -.-

-**cómo dices? o.o**

**Ren: **no, nada. Vamonos.

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_Hombre: -mozo, qué tiene de entrada? n.n_

_Mozo: -una puesta de vidrio o.o_

**rocio-asakura**


	13. Más sabrosa que una Ponta

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. _Al pedido de los lectores, más Lemmon n/n_**

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_A, I, U, E, O: _**En Japón, ese es el orden de las vocales.

**_Iie: _**no

**_Ponta para la cena: _**seguro dirán que la Ponta es una bebida y que los japoneses acompañan sus comidas con té. Pero no siempre es así, algunas veces el té se sirve al final n.n.

**_Niburi: _**comida típica Japonesa. A mi me gusto cuando la probé n.n. Es un poco de arroz con forma cuadrada con un pedacito de salmón encima.

**_Advertencia, Lemmon_**

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 13: "Más sabroso que una Ponta"_

El tiempo pasaba, ya hacía un par de días que las festividades habían culminado y los primeros días de Enero trascurría con normalidad con el frío como su compañía.

-...A, I, U, E, O –exclamo alegremente la pequeña observando a su maestra.

Sakuno asintió complacida.

-muy bien Haine! n.n puedes sentarte –la pequeña obedeció de inmediato- bien, la siguiente en la lista es... Indhi n.n

-io? ó.ò

-si, vos pequeña n.n. Anda, pasa al frente.

Algo dudosa, Indhi abandono su lugar y se encamino hacía la pizarra. Observo a sus compañeros y suspiro sonrojada, la timidez se denotaba en sus frágiles facciones.

-comienza –Ryusaki le sonrió a su alumna para así tranquilizarla. Está asintió como respuesta.

-A, I...U, E...E...eehh, qué seguía? T.T –se pregunto Indhi a si misma, conduciendo su pequeña mano hacía su mentón.

-"tu puedes!" –le dijo una voz a la pequeña en su cabeza.

-peo no me acuedo T.T

-"tu puedes!" –nuevamente la voz hablo.

-peo es difícil T.T

-"Tu puedes!" –la voz se escucho por tercera vez.

-no sabes decir ota cosa? ¬.¬

-"Tu puedes!"

-oh -.-

-bien Indhi! –la pequeña escucho como su maestra aplaudía con orgullo.

-eh? o.o

-lo lograste! n.n –Sakuno la observo sonriente y la pequeña le devolvió la mirada sin comprender. Qué había logrado?

-o.o

- - - - -

Ann suspiro cansada, y molesta recargo su cuerpo en el respaldar de su silla. Miro con recelo el libro abierto sobre su escritorio y nuevamente suspiro. Había intentado leer aquel texto unas veinte veces ya, sin mucho éxito.

Quería terminar de leerlo! Quería estudiar! De verdad que lo quería!...pero no podía.

Muchos sentimientos, muchos recuerdos, muchas sensaciones se aglomeraban en su interior impidiéndole la concentración. Se acerco nuevamente al libro y decidida comenzó a leer las primeras líneas, no se daría por vencida.

Unos segundos pasaron.

Nada. Eso era lo que entendía del texto, nada.

Cerro el libro con pesar, bueno... tal vez si podía darse por vencida después de todo.

Se incorporo con pereza y apago la lámpara frente a ella. Acomodo todo en su escritorio y estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina, cuando algo la detuvo.

El teléfono sonaba.

Aguardo un momento antes de contestar, y sonrío casi de inmediato al descubrir quien la llamaba.

-Momoshiro...

-Hola! Cómo estas Ann?

-bien. Veo que aún guardas mi número.

-ya ves que si –la vos del otro lado de la línea se podía oír dulce.

-qué deseabas?

-yo...eh...qué te parece si vamos al cine está noche! Me entere que estrenaron la película que desebas ver –propuso Takeshi con denotado nerviosismo.

-claro.

-de acuerdo! Te paso a buscar. A las ocho?

-si. A las ocho.

-bien! Nos veremos entonces!

-sayounara –con aquellas palabras, Ann corto la llamada.

Su sonrisa se expandía a todo el ancho de su rostro. La emoción que sentía le era algo difícil de ocultar.

Pero... porqué se sentía emocionada? Era solo una salida de amigos, nada más. Además de que ella ya había olvidado a Takeshi Momoshiro hacía tiempo y había enterrado los sentimientos por él junto a las lagrimas derramas. Ya no sentía nada por el ex tensita, verdad?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta ejecutada por su mente nunca llegó.

- - - - -

La noche ya había caído cuando se cumplió el horario acordado por la pareja. Un taxi se había encargado de dejarlos en la entrada del cine y los boletos ya habían sido comprados.

-espérame uno momentos, iré a comprar palomitas de maíz –exclamo Momoshiro, sonriéndole a la joven.

-solo no te compres toda la tienda de golosinas ù.u

-me crees capaz?

-si ¬.¬

-ya no soy un glotón! –protesto el ex tensita, fingiendo ofensa.

-no? ¬.¬

-cof cof... mejor me apresuro antes de que se llene la tienda n.nU

Segundos después, Takeshi regreso con las palomitas de maíz en la mano derecha y dos gaseosas bajo el brazo, mientras que la mano izquierda se encargaba de cargar algunas golosinas.

-toma –exclamo sonriente el joven.

-maní con chocolate y gaseosa de naranja... –susurro sorprendida Ann al ver los objetos que Momoshiro le extendía.

-qué? ya no te gustan? o.o

-iie. Si me gustan. Arigato –agradeció la joven, sonriéndole a su acompañante.

Las miradas chocaron con sutileza, y ambos les parecía que el tiempo había regresado hacía unos años. No había palabras. No había nadie alrededor. Simplemente ellos dos se encontraban allí, en un lugar desconocido, acompañados de un sentimiento que al pasar el tiempo costaba aún más ocultar o fingir que no sentían.

- - - - -

La tapa de la hoya vibraba con ligereza, anunciando que las verduras ya estaban listas. Sakuno de inmediato apago el fuego y con tranquilidad continuo cortando un poco de salmón mientras tarareaba una dulce canción.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-está abierta n.n –exclamo la maestra, sabiendo de ante mano quien era el recién llegado.

-huele bien... –comento Ryoma, encaminándose hacía la cocina en donde su novia de seguro se encontraría.

-jajaja, gracias. Pronto estará listo n.n –Echizen besó sus labios.

-de acuerdo. Necesitas que te ayude?

-iie, ya termino. Solo falta que ponga la bebida en la mesa n.n

Sin esperar indicaciones, el chico se encamino hacía el refrigerador, el cual abrió sin hacer mucha ceremonia. Sonrío al ver unas cuantas latas de su bebida preferida (**Ponta**) en la puerta.

Sin pensarlo tomo un par, y las coloco sobre la mesa.

- - - - -

-mis alumnos preguntan por el señor Nadie –Sakuno río al ver como su novio se ahogaba con un poco de niburi.

-mmh ¬.¬

-jajaja, no los puedes culpar Ryoma, son solo niños n.n –susurro la joven, limpiando la mejilla a su novio con la ayuda de una servilleta.

-"niños del demonios ù.ú" –pensó molesto. Más no podía culparlos, tres de aquellos niños lo habían ayudado en un par de ocasiones.

La cena trascurría con tranquilidad. La comida era sabrosa y el especial por que estaba acompañada por su preciada Ponta.

Ponta...

Echizen observo la lata fijamente. Porqué aquella bebida ya no le parecía lo más sabroso que pudiese haber sobre la tierra? Porqué tenía la sensación de que había probado algo mucho más dulce y delicioso que un poco de Ponta?

-Ryoma, sucede algo malo? o.o

Despego sus felinos ojos de la bebida y los clavo en los labios de su novia. Sin previo aviso se acerco a ellos y los rozo con los propios en un beso breve. Saboreo sus labios, y con una sonrisa se acerco nuevamente a la joven para besarla en esta ocasión con más fervor, deseando saborear toda la boca de ella.

Los labios de Sakuno le parecían más dulces y adictivos que una Ponta.

La intensidad del beso comenzó a subir al igual que el calor del cuerpo de ambos. Ryusaki lo separo levemente para recobrar el aire, se coloco de pie y con una sonrisa cómplice salió de la cocina tomando la mano de Echizen dispuesta a guiarlo a su habitación.

Ryoma la detuvo en la mitad del camino, besando nuevamente los labios de ella. El deseo ya no era contenido como para llegar a la habitación. Con lentitud recostó a la joven sobre el sofá e entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, sin dejar de besarla de manera salvaje.

Él condujo sus labios al cuello de ella, y beso aquella superficie con insistencia, dejando pequeñas marcas en algunos sectores. Deslizo sus labios un poco más abajo, mientras que sus traviesas manos se introducían al interior de la blusa de Sakuno.

La oyó gemir con suavidad cerca de su oído por lo que sonrió.

Antes, el provocar que la joven tartamudeaba le daba placer, y ahora, que él era el causante de su gemir, lo enloquecía de deseo por ella.

Beso los pechos de la maestra, quien irguió su espalda por instinto. Más, no pudo continuar, puesto a que la mujer tomo su rostro, para así poder besarlo con dulzura. Algunos ahogados gemidos eran liberados por ambos.

Al final sus seres se fundieron nuevamente, mientras que Sakuno abrazaba el cuerpo dulcemente sudado del tensita, quien recargaba su frente en el hombro de ella. Podía sentir la piel de ambos arden ante el contacto y solo pudo morder su labio inferior para no provocar ningún sonido ante aquel descubrimiento.

Los cuerpos se bañaban de sudor, y las almas de fundían con pasión.

**Continuara...**

Club de las perver!

-aquí inauguró oficialmente el club de las pervertidas anónimas! nOn

**Todas:** si!

-te gusta el lemmon? te gusta el Ryoma x Sakuno? Te gustaría que la autora escribiera más de estas escenas? PUES UNE AL CLUB! xD. Esperamos sus solicitud de inscripción n.n

**Preciden:****Rocio-Asakura**

**Primera integrante: ****_kaname-c_**

**Segunda integrante: ****_Arihdni_**

(jajajajaxD)

- - - - -

-**hola a todos! A su pedido más Lemmon n/n**

**Ren: **esa escena también se me hace familiar o.o

-**tu cállate Tao ¬.¬. En fin, me movería y las saludaría todas con efusión, pero mi vientre esta por explotar T.T ya ni siquiera puedo moverme**

**Ren: **eso es por que te ate a la silla para que hicieras movimientos bruscosamor u.u

-**mmmh ¬.¬ no era necesario que esageraras.**

**Ren: **cuando estuviste embarazada de Lenny fuiste muy inquieta en séptimo mes, así que POR LAS DUDAS ¬.¬

**-de acuerdo, de acuerdo ùOú. Agradecimientos a: **

**_clea everlasting_**es verdad, pobrechito de Ryoma, tiene que tomar los jugos de Inui T.T. Ya ves, me gusto mucho la frase xD. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el capi. Y espero que el lemmon de esta también haya sido de tu agrado ;). Arigato por tu review! nOn

**aome asakura (**hola! Pues yo bien, y tu como has estado? n.n. Te compadezco por lo de la compu T.T, pero a veces es bueno estar en contacto con la naturaleza n.n (a veces)Me alegra saber que te gusto el lemmon (aquí hay más xD) Dales tiempo a Momo y Ann, les cuesta asimilarlo aún n.n.

**Ren:** al fin alguien me comprende ¬.¬

-**mmh ¬.¬. Eso es para mi? o.o... gracias! nOn hay helado? O.o**

**Ren: **antojos -.-

-**mira Ren! esto es para Feng+o+ -**le muestra un pequeña traje- **te gusta +.?**

**Ren: **tengo que opinar?

-**olvídalo ¬.¬. Gracias por todo! Y por tu review n.n Y de acuerdo, no lo maltratare tanto n.n**

**Ren: **en serio? O.o

-**por ahora ¬u¬**

**Ren: **¬u¬ **-mirada picara)**

**_Shiory-Asuka_**jajaja me alegro de que te haya causado tanta gracia n.n. Si, no te preocupes por el final feliz de Ann y Momo que de eso yo me encargo n.n. Espero que el lemmon de este capi haya sido de tu agrado n/n. Gracias por el review!

**_Arihdni_**hola amiga! Me pone feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. No te preocupes por los saludos que ya están dado n.n y a tu pedido más lemmon como querías xD**)  
**

**_Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba..._**hola! No te preocupes por Ann y Momo que de ellos me encargare n.n. Pues... los niños volvieron a aparecer o.o a quién más deseas que vuelva a poner? n.n Espero que el lemmon de este capi haya sido de tu agrado n/n. Gracias por el review!

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami (**de verdad te gusta? Me alegra saberlo n.n. Me gusta a mi también como está quedando el MomoxAnn xD Jajaja si, Momo así no estorbas xD. Aquí esta el nuevo capi! Espero que el lemmon de este capi haya sido de tu agrado n/n y gracias por el review!

**_kaname-c_**continuamos con el momoxann, continuamos con el lemmon xD. Yo que él lo hubiera dejado al cel en el tacho de basura u.u. De verdad te gusta la música de fullmetal? O.o para mi tiene los mejores temas como también Rurouni Kenshin n.n. Ahora toy escuchando I Will +.+. Pues, como ves ya estas en el club xD. Si, me gusta Rave Master, me gusta n.n. Pregunta, la Kaname que pones en tu nick es dedicado a la de fullmetal panic? o.o. Nos vemos! n.n

**Ren: **te ignoro ùOú**)  
**

**Sakuno Ryusaki (**me pone muy feliz saber que les gusto chicas n.n.

**Ryoma: **qué tienes en contra mío? ¬.¬

**-me pregunto...cómo estará Saku-chan después de leer este capi? xD  
**

**Ryoma: **cof cof cof!

-**en fin! Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el msn n.n**)

**_scooky_**de verdad te gusta mi fic+.+ Me encanta saber cuales son las escenas que más te gustaron n.n, de verdad. Ryoma-kun se vería lindo con cualquier cara para mi humilde opinión +.+. Aquí esta la actualización! Q espero haya sido de tu agrado n.n y gracias por tus halagos! Nos leeremos!**)  
**

**_Hibari-Tachikawa_**es un placer Hib-chan –**reverencia-** me pone muy feliz saber que mi fic es te tu agrado. Por que nunca me dejaste un review? T.T en fin, lo importante es que ahora si lo hiciste n.n. Me alegra saber que te gustan mis chistes sin sentido xD y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Mil gracias por tu review! y espero saber pronto de vos n.n

**Punxy (**si! paso una semana xD, pobres Momo y Ann T.T, pero las cosas van mejorando! nOn (por ahora) pero ya les tengo el final feliz n.n. Más lemmon! q espero te haya gustado n..n. Nos vemos! y gracias por tu review! espero saber pronto de ti! **  
**

**_-ivekag-_**me entusiasma que te guste de sobremanera mi fic n.nU.

**Ren: **no te preocupes por lo de loca que yo conozco a varias

-**por que me ves a mi? ¬.¬. En fin! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado! No debes desvelarte ¬.¬ intenta no tener peleas con tu conciencia xD y deja review xDjajaja espero te haya gustado el capi n.n)**

**karlyta (**jajaja así que al final si entendiste el chiste xD. De verdad te vas a separar de tu amor? Q mal T.T yo me separe de él al principio –**señalando a Ren-**

**Ren: **u/u

-**pero luego nos unimos otra vez y estuvimos más unidos que nunca n.n. Ya veras que todo se solucionara! Te deseo suerte!)**

**  
AdIoSslamina (**esperaba algo más? o.o cómo que? cómo lo que hay al final de este capi? xD. Jajajaja, ese es el pensamiento general de todas nosotras con relación a Inui xD estoy comenzando a pesar que es psíquico o.o. Sobre lo que Ryoma aún no aclaro con Momo...pues no se presento la oportunidad aún n.n. Ambos andan muy ocupados en lo suyo ¬u¬ Espero que la continuación te haya gustado n.n

**_3-CiNdY-3_**yo creo que mi firma es diferente xD. Espero que el lemmon haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Y gracias por tus halagos! Nos vemos!

**-bien! eso es todo n.n**

**Ren: **nos vamos?

-**si! quiero helado+.+**

**Ren: -.-**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

- me gustaría vivir en una isla desierta +.+

- si, a mi también +.+

-estúpido! Ya empezamos a llenarla! ò.o

**rocio-asakura**


	14. La verdad a flote

**Summary: **_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_** _MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Ohayo: _**buenos días

**_Sayounara: _**adiós

**_-sensei: _**diminutivo que se le agrega a un maestro.

**_Hai: _**si

**_Demo: _**pero...

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 14: "La verdad a flote. El merecido descanso"_

Los cabellos negros con matices verdes se mecían al compás del frío viento. Su respirar era agitado y sus pasos cansados, más aún así no detuvo su andar por las calles de Tokio. Maldijo a Inui (**como le era habitual**) por haber duplicado su entrenamiento la ultima ocasión.

-"_demasiadas vacaciones" –_había alegado de inmediato.

Internamente se preguntaba a cuales vacaciones se refería (**puesto a que desde había llegado a Tokio había tenido que seguir un itinerario por las mañanas**). La respuesta nunca llegó.

Aún así, aunque se sintiese cansado, aunque su cuerpo pesara de sobremanera y lo único que sus ojos desearan observar fuese una cama (**y una lata fresca de Ponta**), primero debía ver a una joven en especial para que su día no fuese incompleto.

-Sakuno... –la llamo al divisarla en la entrada del jardín de infantes.

Su novia le sonrío con dulzura al verlo, sonrisa la cual Ryoma devolvió levemente. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

-ohayo Ryoma-kun n.n

-ohayo... –susurro, besando brevemente los labios de ella.

Agudas risitas burlonas hicieron a ambos adultos voltear la mirada hacía un lado, los alumnos de Ryusaki los observaban curiosos.

-no deberían estar viendo eso n.n –regaño con ternura la maestra, quien poseía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Se había olvidado de que algunos pequeños aún se encontraba allí, esperando a ser buscados por sus padres.

-señor Nadie! –chillaron tres niñas.

-ò.ô

-lo extrañamos seño Nadie nOn –río Misao, tomando la mano del tenista.

-si! hace mucho no ver! –apoyo Kourin.

-señor Nadie olvidar a nosotras T.T –lloro Haine.

-eeh... no...yo... este... –Ryoma mecía de un lado a otro sus manos con nerviosismo, sin saber a ciencias ciertas como actuar.

Maldita sea! Los niños lo hacían sentir nervioso y culpable cuando lloraban! ò.ó Una mirada de ayuda fue dirigida a la maestra, quien río por lo bajo.

-calma Haine, lo que sucede es que el señor Nadie estuvo muy ocupado últimamente n.n

-aahh oOo

-"no era necesario que tu también me llamaras así ¬.¬" –protesto internamente el tenista, más se trago sus palabras al ver a las pequeñas reír. Su novia lo había salvado.

-quién ser él? –consulto curioso un pequeño, acercándose a los adultos seguidos de un par de niños más.

-este ser señor Nadie del que nosotras hablar nOn –presento alegremente Kourin.

-"de nuevo ese sobrenombre ù.ú" –Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-un gusto señor Nadie! –chillaron todos los pequeños en unisón haciendo dote de los buenos modales enseñados por Ryusaki.

-oigan, mi nombre es Ryoma ¬.¬

-Ryoma Nadie? o.o –inquirió Indhi.

-suena feo ¬.¬ -protesto Misao.

El puño de Echizen se contrajo en un puño. Resoplo con molestia al momento en que desviaba su mirada.

-"son solo niños ù.ú" –se dijo a si mismo, para así tranquilizarse.

-mejor llamarlo señor Nadie n.n –concluyo Haine.

-"niños malditos, pero niños al fin ¬.¬"

- - - - -

-sayounara Ryusaki-sensei n.n

-sayounara Li-san–Sakuno correspondió la sonrisa que la madre de uno de los pequeño le dedico- hasta mañana Lenny n.n.

-aio! –respondió el aludido con una tierna sonrisa.

Ya todos sus alumnos se habían marchado.

Echizen contemplo al pequeño que se alejaba tomado de la mano con su madre mientras realizaba señas de despedida en su dirección. Quería levantar su mano y corresponder aquel gesto, pero el dolor corporal se lo impedía. Una maldición se agrego a la larga lista de "_para Sadaharu_". Por lo menos estaba agradecido de no haber tenido que probar su nuevo jugo marca registrada y receta de numeración excedente al mil.

-Ryoma? o.o

La mirada del tenista se poso en Sakuno, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo llamándolo.

-mmh?

-te noto cansado y más distraído de lo normal. Estas bien? ó.ò

-"cómo más de lo normal? ¬.¬" –quiso reclamarle, más al sentir la preocupación en la vos de ella decidió callar- estoy bien, descuida.

-seguro?

-hai... vamos, tenemos una cita para almorzar, lo recuerdas? –inquirió el tenista, cargando el bolso que su novia llevaba.

-demo... estas pálido ó.ò

Echizen no detuvo su andar decidido.

-iie –Ryusaki se interpuso en su camino- saldremos otro día n.n, debes descansar.

-ya te dije que estaba bien ¬.¬

-estas mintiendo ¬.¬ -el tenista tubo que desviar su mirada al verse descubierto- uuff...lo ves u.u. Mejor vamos a mi departamento, te preparare el almuerzo, y luego podrás dormir una siesta. Si?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el frío faz del hombre. Una comida casera y la siesta en una tarde de invierno sonaba reconfortante, más aún le agradaba por el hecho de que ella estaría presente. Aquella mujer... verdaderamente había sido un tonto en el pasado al creer que podría olvidarla.

-me agrada la idea –respondió, mientras que su novia sonreía para él.

- - - - -

Recuerdos, memorias, pasado, confusión.

Su mente era un caos sin remedio, sumido en los recuerdos de la joven a la que nunca había logrado olvidar.

Un suspiro fue liberado de los labios de Momoshiro, mientras que detenía su andar e introducía ambas manos en los bolsillos en busca de calor. La nieve caía con lentitud. Una solitaria lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, la cual rápidamente limpio. Su pecho le dolía, y la falta de aire lo sofocaba.

Porqué se sentía así, tan destrozado?

Había ido a visitar a Ann por la mañana, y la había encontrado en la entrada de su hogar abrazando a un joven de cabellera negra. Qué tenía eso de extraño?

Absolutamente nada.

Ella era dueña de hacer lo que quisiese, él no era su dueño. Ya no lo era. Pero aún así... no podría reprimir aquel sentimiento de tristeza y molestia que se formaba en su interior. Eran celos... no era la primera vez que los sentía. Más no tenía por que sentirse celoso, había sido un abrazo simplemente, un abrazo tierno y prolongado, pero simplemente un abrazo.

Demonios! Quién era aquel joven?

Su estomago rugió haciéndole reaccionar. El pensar tanto por lo general le provocaba hambre. Levanto la mirada y contemplo su alrededor. Dónde estaba? (**...era obvio que perdido u.u**). Observo todo con atención, en busca de algo conocido, más una dulce voz provoco que volteara la mirada de inmediato hacía la acera frente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Era Sakuno, traía algunas bolsas entre sus brazos y sonreía con dulzura. La observo con detenimiento mientras que hacía una mueca de ironía, había olvidado por completo los sentimientos que poseía hacía ella.

Estaba dispuesto a cruzar la avenida para acercarse a la maestra y entablar una platica agradable, pero al divisar al joven que la acompañaba sus pies se detuvieron antes de que siquiera los moviera.

Era Ryoma quien iba con ella, entrelazando sus manos.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto, ofendido, decepcionado.

PORQUÉ ESE IDIOTA DE O'CHIBI NO LE HABÍA CONTADO QUE TENÍA NOVIA!.

Se sorprendió a si mismo ante aquel pensamiento. Acaso él también no amaba a Sakuno?.

Cerro sus ojos.

No...no la amaba. No sentía las mismas mariposas en su estomago, ni tampoco sentía el nerviosismo inexplicable que lo invadía como cuando estaba acompañado de Ann Tachibana.

-"_a veces el primer amor no se olvida"­_ –las palabras de Sango Takashi, la esposa de Kawamura, resonaron en su mente.

Sonrío. Las confusiones se comenzaba a disipar.

- - - - -

-te gusto? n.n –consulto Sakuno, comenzando a levantar los platos ya vacíos que se apilaban sobre la mesa.

-hai –exclamo Echizen, incorporándose de su asiento y ayudando a levantar las cosas que faltaban.

La cena le había devuelto el buen humor que había perdido temprano por la mañana ante el primer mensaje de su entrenado.

-me alegra saberlo n.n. Ahora deberías ir a recostarte, una siesta te hará sentir mejor –Ryusaki se dispuso a limpiar los trastos sucios, más la mano de su novio sobre la suya la detuvo.

-acompáñame...

-tengo que limpiar esto o.o...

El rostro del hombre se acerco al de ella.

-acompáñame... –repitió esta vez en un susurro, rozando sus labios.

Fue todo lo que el tenista necesito para terminar de convencerla. Tomados de la mano ambos llegaron a la habitación de ella, y sin siquiera preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa, dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran en la comodidad del suave colchón.

Ryoma rodeo la cintura de Sakuno, atrayéndola hacía si para así poder embriagarse con el aroma a jazmines que ella siempre utilizaba, y antes de que cayese preso del sueño, beso con suavidad los labios de la mujer.

Ella tan solo sonrío ante aquella simple caricia. No necesitaba más de él para comprender que estaba agradecido por sus atenciones.

_**Continuara...**_

(**n.a: **_jojojo, no era otro lemmon como creían xD. _

_Déjenlo descansar, pobre u.u_)

Club de las perver!

-el club tubo una gran aceptación +.+ me alegra saberlo! nOn. Gracias a todas por reconocer que son unas pervertidas como las que les habla n.n.

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- ****_kaname-c_**

**2- ****_Arihdni_**

**3-****_anni-fer_**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-****_3-CiNdY-3_**

**8-****_Viridiana_**

**9-yoshi**

**10- ****_-ivekag-_**

**11-****_Kisumo-chan_**

**12-****_Kaeri chan_**

**13-****_Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba..._**

**Ren:** grupo de degeneradas ¬.¬

-tu callate que sos mas hentai que todas nosotras juntas ¬.¬

**Ren: -desvía la mirada sonrojado-**

-si eres una pervertida anónima, que espera! Aún esperamos tu solicitud n.n. Todas te comprendemos y sentimos igual que vos! nOn veras que no eres la única a quien le gusta el lemmon n.n. Debes sentirte liberada y capas de decir...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon+o+

_- - - - -_

-**hola! n.n. Yo se que esperaban lemmon, pero el pobre Ryoma-kun estaba cansado n.nU y solo quería dormir con la calidez de ella +.+ **

**Ren: **a donde dejo esto? –o-

-**allá! nOn –**le señala un rincón de la habitación- **estamos decorando la habitación del bebe n.n –**indica su vientre.

**Lenny: **emanito! nOn

**Ren: **así? -.-

-**no, no me gusta así o.o. Mejor de costado n.n –**Ren obedece cansado.

**Ren: **así? -.-

-**si! n.n. Ahora aquello! –**señala la cuna.

**Ren:** uff... u.u

-**mientras Ren-kun trabaja, yo haré los agradecimientos n.n: **

**javiisi (**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic y que lo voy desarrollando bien n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y te agradezco tu review! nos veremos n.n

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**te doy la bienvenida al club nOn. Como ves no eres la única que también se unió xD. Me sorprende ver como el club se expandió o.o. jajaja pero bue xD. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el anterior capi n.n. Sobre quienes haré que aparezcan...mmh Fuji-chan no prometo nada, pero Tezuka y Kaoru seguro que si n.n.

**Ren: **gracias por tu saludo

-**y por tu review n.n. Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Nos vemos n.n cuídate!)**

**Kaeri chan**si, es una interesante forma de empezar n/nU

**Ren: **recuerdo que esa tarde nosotros estuvimos...

-**Ren! o/ó**

**Ren:** esta bien, me callo u.u.

-**jejeje, en fin n/nU. Sobre Ann y Momo... ya se les acerca el final felíz, y mas pronto de lo que crees xD. Te doy la bienvenida al club! nOn Gracias por desearme suerte n.n **

**Ren: **yo si la cuido ¬.¬

-**Ren, quiero pollo con chocolate n.n**

**Ren:** cuando no se pone tan pesada -.-

**-¿que dijiste! Ò.o**

**Ren:** que voy por el amor uOu

-**hai n.n. Arigato por tu review! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n**)

**Kisumo-chan**yo estoy bien y tu? Cómo has estado? n.n. No te preocupes que te comprendo, yo empecé este Lunes por eso tarde en actualizar u.u. Lo importante es que te acordaste de mi n.n. De verdad te gustan mis lemmon? o.o y eso que soy principiante T.T. Te lo agradezco nOn y te doy formalmente la bienvenida al club xD jajaja. En este capi hay más MomoxAnn nOn y el próximo les espera una sorpresa a esta pareja xD.

**  
Ren:** yo no soy ningún delatador, solo digo la verdad uOu

-**mejor cállate ¬.¬. Pues... la madrina de Feng... aún no lo hemos decidido o.o, creo que él quería que fuese su hermana o.o –**señalando a Tao quien movía unas cajas-** no koi? o.o**

**Ren:** mmh -.-

-**creo que esta cansado n.nU. Aunque podríamos considerarte a ti. El padrino es Fuji-chan n.n. Los niños me encantan +.+ siempre con algo nuevo xD. De verdad te gustan mis chiste? Jajaja están bien raros xD. Todas necesitamos mas vacaciones T.T no dejes que el mal de amores de afecte! Eres mujer! Eres fuerte! Y sabes que puedes seguir n.n (**re feminista xD**). Me pone feliz saber que te gusta mi fic y gracias por tu review n.n Suerte!) **

**-ivekag-**jajaja, me suele pasar el estar dormida xD. Jajaja ama a tu conciencia xD, buen concejo jajaja. Me alegro saber que te gusto el fic n.n, y te doy la bienvenida al club de las perber jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! nos vemos! y suerte!**)  
**

**yoshi (**si! El club se expande xD jajajaja, pues te doy la bienvenida n.n. Pues te volviste perver desde que decidiste unirte xD. Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic n.n

**Ren: **hasta que alguien me comprende –o-

-**tu tienes la culpa de que yo este así ¬.¬ -**indica su vientre- **atente a las consecuencias uOu. Gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n. Nos veremos y suerte!)**

**Viridiana**lamento que las cosas no anden bien por allí ó.ò, no te preocupes que comprendo n.n. De verdad crees que escribo bien? Pues.. te lo agradezco n/n. Te doy la bienvenida al club jajajaja. Gracias por tu review! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n**)  
**

**Angie (**hola! Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi n.n. Y no te preocupes por Ann y Momo que ya se hacer su desenlace xD. A mi también me gusta Ryoma-kun romántico +.+

**Ren: **ejem ¬.¬

**-pero no tanto u.uU. En fin! Gracias por tu review!**)**  
**

**Kaname-c (**si, ya sos miembro oficial jajajaja xD. Como ves, excedió mi expectativa de aceptación el club o.O. Si! Ryoma es muy dulce! Quien no desea ser Sakuno+o+

**Ren:** cof cof ¬.¬

-**pues yo por ejemplo n.nU. Aoshi es muy frió o.o...me encanta! XD. Y más cuando ta con Misao +.+. Yo también solo vi fumoffu T.T quiero más full metal panic! ToT. En fin u.u. No aparece el Link T.T, debes ponerlo separado por que no te deja o.o. Cuídate tu también y no te preocupes por Feng que yo me encargo n.n –**acacia su vientre.**  
****  
Ren: **reitero, te ignoro ¬.¬... y no te preocupes que yo la cuido uOu**) **

Sakuno Ryusaki (me alegra saber que les gusto el capi n.n. Y Saku-chan espero que el té que te di halla hecho efecto n.n. Nos vemos en el msn! Cuídense las dos nOn**)  
**

**Arihdni**me alegra de que te haya gustado el lemmon n.n. Si! voy progresando +o+. Me pone felíz saber que te gusta el fic n.n. Yo también te deseo lo mejor! Si apareciste! Pues ya ves, lo conseguí te hice igual xD. Pues claro que sabes las vocales, pero en el fic supuestamente tienes 4 o 5 años n.nU. Jajajaja y en este capi hizo su reaparición triunfal el señor nadie jajaja xD espero te haya gustado y nos vemos en el msn n.n **  
****  
****3-CiNdY-3**una más al club xD. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi n.n te agradezco tu apoyo y te review! suerte y espero saber de vos pronto n.n**)  
**

**Akane-Tennyo (**me alegra saber que te gusta el fic n.n. Y sobre el tema de que no es lemmon y es hentai, si sabía eso. Es solo que la mayoría esta acostumbrada a llamarle lemmon por eso use ese nombre n.n. Eres la primera que hace esa observación xD y te lo agradezco n.n. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y gracias por tu review n.n

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**que no te de pena que ya somos muchas jajaja xD. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n y no te preocupes que lo que deseas que pase entre Momo y Ann pasara, y en el siguiente capi xD, pero vos shh ù.u. Sobre tu fic, lo lei, y me gusto mucho nOn te felicito! Nos veremos en el siguiente capi! sayounara perver xD

**scooky**pues yo estoy bien y vos? n.n. Para mi es un placer continuar el fic nOn y me pone feliz que me dejes review n.n. Sos bruja o algo parecido? O.o como sabías que lo que planeaba para este capi? o.o jajajaja me sorprendiste bastante cuando leí tu review xD. Te agradezco tus felicitaciones n.n. Y espero no decepcionarte n.nU. Nos vemos! y suerte! 

Karlyta (bienvenida al club! nOn. Si, la Ponta hace milagros +.+ gome por el capi corto u.u, es que a veces me cuesta más escribir algo más largo cuando estoy sobre el día de la actualización y como comencé el cole se me dificulta más n.nU. Espero puedas entender. Nos vemos! Y gracias por el review!**) **

Skira echizen (una más al club, bienvenida n.n. Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic n.n. Ya entre a tu fotolong! Me gusto mucho nOn pero... no se como se postea o.o...me enseñas n.nU? viva el club de las perver! nOn

**anni-fer**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto n.n. Bienvenida al club de las perver! ya eres una miembro oficial xD. Si haces un lemmon de ellos avísame para que lo lea xD. Arriésgate! Este es el primero lemmon que hice y por lo visto funciono n.n. El Ryoma x Sakuno ya esta en este capi, y el Momo x Ann me lo reservo para el siguiente capi xD. Gracias por tu review! nos vemos n.n **  
**

**punxy (**de verdad te gusto el lemmon? n.n, me alegra saberlo. Si! Momo y Ann son muy tierno nOn. Lamento por la demora, pero comencé el cole y no pude apresurarme T.T. Cuidate tu también! Nos veremos n.n**)  
****  
pnch.slamina (**jajaja, de verdad te dejo satisfecha? n.n, me alegro. Por lo visto voy mejorando. Sobre el flash back que me pides... solo pudo hacer uno muy breve de ellos dos por que se me va de la historia u.u, lo que si, si deseas, puedo hacer de Momo y Ann n.n. Sobre lo que decías sobre el lemmon... no te preocupes que solo hice dos por que todavía estoy experimentando n.n (**es la primera vez que los hago**) para los siguientes capis pensaba hacer solamente lime, así que tu petición llegó justo a tiempo xD. Espero que la continuación no te haya decepcionado! Y el desenlace de Momo y Ann espéralo para el siguiente capi xD, cuando las cosas se complicaran :P**)  
**

**-bien! acabe! n.n**

**Ren:** yo también -.-

**Lenny:** jajaja nOn

-**creo que ya es hora de irnos n.n. Espero saber de ustedes pronto y sepan comprender si tardo un poco en actualizar puesto a que comencé el cole u.u (**pero nunca más de una semana

**Ren:** di adiós Lenny

**Lenny:** aio! Aio! nOn

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

_- íbamos Manolo y yo..._

_- no! Íbamos Manolo y yo ¬.¬_

_- esta bien, yo no iba u.u_

**rocio-asakura**


	15. El pasado no se olvida

**Summary:**_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_**_MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Hai:_** si

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 15: "El pasado no se olvida"_

_La fría brisa meció a su compás el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Corrió los cabellos negros que le impedían la visión y contemplo expectante el avión frente a él. _

_-vamos Ryoma –la voz de su prima lo alerto. _

_Acomodo su inseparable gorra, y con pasos despreocupados llegó donde se encontraba su familia, todos listos para abordar el avión que los llevaría hacía Norteamérica. _

_Sin saber que lo impulso, volteo por ultima vez en dirección al aeropuerto. Aquella era su despedida de Japón. _

_-qué esperas pequeñín? Sube! _

_Ryoma frunció el ceño al oír la voz de su padre. Estuvo dispuesto a reclamarle y echarle en cara que era un completo idiota, pero al visualizar en el aeropuerto a una joven, todo sus sentidos se detuvieron._

_La nieta de la profesora Ryusaki, Sakuno, lo observaba desde el otro lado del vidrio. Las lagrimas estaban más que marcadas sobre sus rosadas mejillas y la tristeza hacía que su respirar fuera entrecortado. _

_Ryoma sintió su corazón oprimirse con fuerza. _

_-"porqué siento dolor?" –se pregunto a si mismo, sin despegar su mirada de la joven. _

_Los deseos de marcharse lo habían abandonado. Ahora solo quería correr hacía ella y abrazarla. Pero no lo haría. Ese no era él. Además de que no sentía nada por aquella joven como para abandonar un sueño, no era verdad? _

_La vio levantar con debilidad su mano y mecerla en forma de despedida mientras movía sus labios en un "Adiós" y de inmediato Ryoma volteo nuevamente hacía el avión. _

_No podía seguir viendo a aquella joven en aquel estado, debía irse lo más pronto posible._

_-es lo mejor –susurro el tenista, levantando su mano derecha como único gesto de despedida._

Los ojos gatunos se abrieron sobresaltados. Echizen analizo su alrededor y sonrío al ver a la joven dormir junto a él tranquilamente.

-solo fue un sueño... –susurro, acariciando la cabellera castaña de la maestra.

La mano derecha que reposaba en la cintura de ella, la apegó aún más contra su cuerpo y él dejo su cabeza recargar sobre la de Ryusaki, mientras el aroma a jazmines lo tranquilizaba.

-un sueño... –repitió, recobrando la tranquilidad.

Aquella escena eran aquel recuerdo que había sido enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria por él mismo, cuando niño, para que así ya no le doliese. Ahora se arrepentía de marcharse, de alejarse de ella, de creer que un sentimiento podría distraerlo del tenis y sus objetivos. Los mismos objetivos que habían perdido importancia ante la ausencia de la dulce niña.

-_lo siento pero yo no siento nada por vos –_el tenista sonrío de manera irónica al recordar aquellas palabras.

-"si hubiera sabido que al final terminaría así" –se dijo, besando la frente de la mujer a su lado, quien ante el cálido contacto despertó.

-hola... –Sakuno susurro con voz adormilada.

-hola

-qué hora es? –consulto la maestra, librándose de los brazos de él para así estirarse un poco.

-tarde.

-pero que tanto? n.nU

-lo suficiente.

Sakuno sonrío.

-tienes razón, no importa –mustio la mujer, regresando a su antigua posición al la par del tenita- ya no estas cansado?

Ágilmente, Ryoma se coloco sobre Ryusaki, quien sonrío con complicidad al comprender lo que su novio quería.

-no, pero lo estaré de nuevo pronto... –exclamo por toda respuesta, tomando posición de los labios de la maestra con dulzura enloquecedora.

- - - - -

Momoshiro froto su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos, denotando frustración. Un pequeña nube se formo frente sus labios al liberar un suspiro ante la baja temperatura del ambiente.

Sentía sus ropas mojadas y el respirar era un acción que le costaba. Aquellos eran las consecuencias de haber pasado toda una tarde caminando bajo la nieve, más poco le importaba en realidad.

-Ann... –susurro sin percatarse.

Quería huir de ella... irse lejos nuevamente y no verla más. Nunca había podido olvidarla, y quizás nunca la olvidaría. Habían trascurrido unos años desde que se habían separado y aún la seguía queriendo como la primera vez. La amaba.

Pero ya la había perdido una vez al marcharse por sus estudios, y nuevamente la perdía ante un desconocido.

Takeshi sonrío con cinismo. Cómo había perdido algo por segunda vez cuando ni siquiera lo había recuperado?.

-"quizás...lo mejor hubiera sido nunca volver" –pensó, mientras observaba como las primeras luces de las calles se encendían.

- - - - -

-uuff... porqué yo tenía que hacer las compras? –protesto la menor de los Tachibana mientras caminaba por las calles con las compras entre sus brazos- me las pagaras Kippei ù.u

Dejo que sus pasos la guiasen en el camino de regreso hacía su hogar, solo faltaban un par de cuadras y el calor de su habitación volvería a rodearla. Tan sumida se encontraba Ann en idear una venganza contra su hermano, que no noto a un joven que caminaba en su dirección, igualmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ambos chocaron sin poder evitar las consecuencias del impacto.

La rubia calló de espaldas, llevándose junto a ella al hombre y quedando ambos tendidos sobre la nieve.

-Momoshiro...

-Ann... –susurro igualmente con sorpresa el tenista, contemplando el cuerpo de la mujer bajo el suyo.

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron carmín.

Los minutos trascurrieron rápidamente, cosa que ninguno noto. No se movieron, ni mucho menos hicieron el intento de levantarse. Las miradas de ambos se mantenían fijas y el recuerdo de una escena similar se revivía en sus mentes.

Si... algo parecido había sucedido en el pasado.

Tekeshi parpadeo sin comprender, sus ojos no veían a una Ann cuyos cabellos rubios llegaban por debajo de sus hombros y con una mirada opaca que denotaba madurez. No, él veía a una joven de cabellera corta quien poseía unos hermosos ojos que brillaban ante la ingenuidad y el cariño. Él veía a una Ann de 15 cuyos sueños eran confusos.

"Qué había sucedido?" ni se molesto por preguntar, muy hechizado se encontraba ante aquella mirada.

Momoshiro cerró sus ojo y rozo levemente los labios de Tachibana, besándola de manera dulce como igualmente lo había hecho en el pasado. Ann tardo en reaccionar y comprender lo que sucedía, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar corresponder aquella acción que él se encontraba reviviendo...

Su primer beso.

- - - - -

-no comprendo! –chillo un joven, recargando su espalda en la silla y revolviendo sus cobrizos cabellos con exasperación.

-qué es lo que no entiendes Eiji-chan? o.o –su novia, Rena, lo observo desde la cama de él, en donde se encontraba sentada.

-esta formula, he intentado hacerla unas veinte veces y no puedo sacar el resultado! –contesto, volteándose para ver como la joven dejaba sus apuntes sobre una mesa cercana para acercarse a él.

-déjame ver...

La joven estudio rápidamente los números, y luego de unos minutos sonrío.

-claro que no te saldrá nunca así, debes hacer esto para que puedas descomponer completamente el iva –concluyo sonriente, tomando el apunte de su novio y tachando un par de números- ves n.n

-ooohhh oOo, no se que haría sin ti –el pelirrojo le sonrío a Rena con dulzura, por lo que esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-no digas tonterías! –sentencio ella apenada, estrellando un almohadón contra el rostro de Kikumaru.

-oye! –él le devolvió el golpe.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante la escena, y finalizaron esta con un sutil beso, más el momento fue interrumpido ante el llamado a la puerta.

-señor Kikumaru! Debe apagar la luz ya! Es muy tarde! –la voz grave de una mujer al otro lado de la habitación, provoco que la piel de ambos se erizara del temor.

-la... la apagaré enseguida Nanami-sama! –exclamo Eiji, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-enseguida no, de inmediato!

-hai Nanami-sama!

Si los descubrían, ambos estarían en problemas. Después de todo, iba contra las reglas de la universidad el que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran en uno de los cuartos.

Los oídos de ambos se agudizaron, para así cerciorarse de que la mujer se hubiese marchado, y al oír los pasos ya alejados suspiraron con alivio.

-será mejor que me valla a mi habitación –susurro Rena, tomando rápidamente sus cosas.

-mmhh...

-qué sucede? o.o –consulto la joven, extrañada por el gracioso puchero acentuado en los labios de su novio.

-yo quería terminar nuestro juego

-mh? o.o…jajajaja –Rena cubrió sus labios para no ser descubierta- lo terminaremos luego n.n

-esta bien n.n

-buenas noches –Eiji se acerco a ella para así besar sus labios.

-buenas noches

Sin decir más, y siendo lo más sigilosa posible, Rena se escabullo por los largos pasillos rumbo a las habitaciones de mujeres. La sonrisa permaneció en el rostro del pelirrojo por largo tiempo, estuvo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero algo apoyado en esta lo detuvo.

-una revista de tenis... –susurro, examinando el objeto ahora entre sus manos- es verdad! los abiertos de Australia comenzaran pronto! –chillo entusiasmado, de seguro vería grandes partidos en aquel acontecimiento.

-Kikumaru! –la voz de Nanami lo paralizo.

-gome! –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Aquella mujer era de temer.

- - - - -

El cuerpo de Ryoma se desplomo sobre el suelo a la par del bebedero, mientras que en su rostro se hacía presente el horror. Espero unos momento antes de levantarse nuevamente, cuando el insoportable sabor, aún en su boca, le demando tomar más agua para poder quitárselo.

-oh, vamos Ryoma, no es para tanto –el ceño del tenista se frunció notoriamente.

-eso lo dices tú por que no debiste tomarlo! –protesto, volteándose para así observar fijamente a su entrenador- demonios Sadaharu¡¿Que le pusiste a esa cosa!

-es una receta especial –los lentes de Inui brillaron- es mi nuevo jugo de Sadaharu, versión "no me olvides" –concluyo, indicándole el vaso con brebaje de extraño color amarillo.

Una mueca de asco no tardo en hacer presente en el rostro de Echizen.

-"te aseguro de que no te olvidare jugo del demonio!" –se dijo a si mismo el príncipe.

Dejo que el agua continuase escurriéndose por su garganta, mientras su mente ideaba la mejor forma de venganza contra su entrenador. Sonrío. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa era la mejor opción.

-Ryoma.

-mh?

-no te preguntas porqué?

-porqué qué? –Echizen seco sus labios- "si es por que deseo matarte, es por que te lo mereces ¬.¬"

-por que te hice retomar tu entrenamiento.

El tenista contemplo a su entrenador por unos segundos, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía la cancha de tenis privada en la que se encontraban. Era verdad, Inui no solía hacer eso mientras estuvieran de vacaciones. Qué se tramaba?

-porqué? –consulto, más en realidad no le interesaba saber.

-por esto –fue la simple respuesta del hombre, quien le indico unos papales que cargaba.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

_**Continuara...**_

_Club de las perver!_

-Si! el club sigue creciendo +.+.

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- ****kaname-c**

**2- ****Arihdni**

**3-****anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-****3-CiNdY-3**

**8-****Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- ****-ivekag-**

**11-****Kisumo-chan**

**12-****Kaerichan**

**13-****Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-****angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-****Neko-O**

**19-****Shiory-Asuka**

**Ren:** esta vez no digo nada u.ú

-por que sabes que te conviene ¬.¬.

**Noticia a las integrantes: **Chicas! Ya que el grupo se expandió! Que les parece si organizamos! Una de las integrantes opino que podríamos encontrarnos en el msn todas y tener una charla sobre el RyomaxSaku xD ! Qué opinan? n.n

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon+o+ siiiii!

_- - - - -_

-**hola! n.n. Aquí esta el limme para que se pasen el trago que les quedo en los labios en el capi anterior xD. **

**Ren: **no tienen remedio -.-

-**bien que a ti también te gusta leer este tipo de escenas ¬.¬**

**Ren:** ¬/¬

-**les pido perdón por la tardanza! El cole me impidió actualizar antes! Espero puedan comprender T.T **

**Ren**: no hagas mucho esfuerzo, debes tener cuidado –**abrazándola- **no quiero que este pequeño salga antes de tiempo u.u

-**tranquilo amor, todo esta bien n.n. Agradecimientos a:**

**mimi tachikawa77**si note que no me habías dejado, y me extrañe T.T, pero lo importante es que en este si me lo dejaste n.n. Arigato!. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el capi y gracias por leer mi fic!

**  
****angelx310**el descanso Ryoma se lo merecía n.n. Y como veras, lo que debía pasar poso después de todo xD. Si! otra más al club! nOn. Para que veas que no eres la única xD. Te pido perdón por la demora, pero el cole me impidió actualizar antes T.T. Y en este capi ya hay un avance de lo que comienza a suceder entre Momo y Ann xD. Espero haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el review!

**  
cynthiaXCeReShItAX (**te agradezco tus felicitaciones. Así que te bajaste el fic entero en tres días o.o, jajaja lo que yo escribí en tres meses xD. Así es! Que tus hermanos no te quiten la compu xD (**yo hago lo mismo que vos :P**) Me alegra saber que te gusta como redacto n.n Obvio que lo terminare! No te preocupes por eso n.n. Pregunta, a quienes te refieres con ustedes? O.o, yo solo escribo el fic n.nU. No temas! Inscribiste tranquila al club xD, ya somos varias las integrantes como veras jajaja.

**Ren: **no necesito que me digas que debo hacer –**abraza a la autora-** claro que la cuidare.

-**jejeje, pero no seas tan mal educado amor n.nU. Gracias por leer el fic!**

**Lenny: **aios! nOn

**-quiero helado T.T**

**Ren:** antojos, iré por él -.-

**Haine Asakura**obvio que las mujeres son perver xD! Hasta yo me sorprendo de cuantas integrantes hay ya en el club o.o. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi n.n. Tienes razón, a mi también me recuerda el rema de la oreja de van goh xD. Te comprendo, yo tmb esta estudiando u.u, por eso tarde en actualizar esta vez u.u. Gracias por tu review! ya comenzaba a pensar que no me dejarais uno n.nU. Cuídate!

**Uriana**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el fic n.n. Si! arriba el SakuxRyoma+.+. Así que tienes un nuevo fic, con gusto lo leeré n.n. Arigato por tu review!

**  
tay-sama (**de verdad va mejorando? O.o... me alegra saberlor1 me esfuerzo por q sea así n.n. Por q te castigaron? O.o. Sobre la escena momoxann, espero que esta haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Que no te apena reconocer que eres una perver, aquí todas comprendemos lo que sientes xD jajaja. Arigato por tu review!

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov (**Nao-chan! otra vez sos el número par al 100 xD jajaja, me alegro de que te guste el fic n.n y gracias por darme siempre tu opinión antes de que tenga que subirlo +.+. Si! aquí esta el tan esperado MomoxAnn n.n. Pues, Ryoma-kun estuvo recibiendo clases de Ren-kun n.n

**Ren:** oye ¬.¬

-**jejeje :P. Consejo: cuídate de Shasmin u.u, es peligrosa si esta enojada. Arigato** **por tu review y por apoyarme siempre Naomi-chan! Besos a la linda de Kourin y al ... lo que sea de Yuriy-sama n.nU**

**Lenny:** aio! nOn

**Ren: **nos vemos

**Shinigami (**jajaja, tienes razón, eso es extraño xD jajaja. Hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas (**xD**). Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi n.n. No tienes por que agradecer! Me gusta mucho tu fic n.n nos veremos!**)  
****  
Ruslamina (**jajajaja, es verdad, Momo debe aprender a dejar de pensar tanto xD. Te agradezco infinitamente tus cumplidos y tu apoyo, de verdad n.n. Tienes razón, haré mas +.+. Claro que note que no me mandaste review! siempre noto cuando alguien se olvida de mi T.T (**ignórame, estoy embarazada, es mi deber estar hipersensible u.u**)Que horror no tener internet T.T. pero ya esta mejor tu compu, verdad? n.n. Te pido perdón por la demora! Y espero te haya gustado el fic n.n**)  
**

**kaname-c**jajaja, si! el señor Nadie hizo de las suyas otra vez xD. Eehh... sobre a quién abrazaba Ann pues...deberás esperar para saberlo sin no te lo imaginas n.nU. Escenas MomoxAnn a pedido del público! nOn. El link ya lo vi! Me encanto+.+. Tengo muchos que puedes ser de tu agrado si lo deseas n.n. Sadaharu tiene sus motivos, los cuales el próximo capi conocerás n.n. Cuídate tu también! Nos vemos!

**Ren:** me alegro de que gente como vos no me conozca ¬.¬

-**Ren! ù.u)**

**  
****Kisumo-chan**hola! Pues yo estoy bien. Me alegro de que tu también lo estés n.n. Te comprendo eso de las clases T.T. Si! así dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca n.n. Me alegro de que te guste mis lemons T.T (**ya me emocione**) Si! sos la 111 y el club sigue creciendo xD. Tu propuesta ya la expuse, solo falta la respuesta de las demás n.n. En lo personal me gusta xD **  
**

**Ren:** no te metas en lo que digo ¬.¬

-**pero tiene razón n.nU**

**Ren:** ¬/¬

**Lenny: **oa! oa! nOn –**moviendo su manita en el aire- **tía! Tía! Tia! nOn

-**creo que Lenny también quiere que seas su tía n.n**

**Ren:** no ¬.¬

**-no seas así ¬.¬. Pues, sobre los chistes, es una recopilación de todos los que me cuentan, y como tengo buena memoria...xD**

**Ren:** cof cof mentira cof cof ¬.¬**  
**

**-metido ¬.¬. por supuesto que tu comentario vale! La voz del pueblo+o+...bueno, ya me pase u.u. Claro que la felicidad de Momo llegara! Y como ves será pronto n.n. Aunque estaba cansado, ya descanso y se puso de nuevo en acción jajaja. Si! de nuevo señor Nadie! No te preocupes por mi inspiración que de eso él se encarga n/n**

**Ren:** -**sonríe levemente-**

**-espero que te haya gustado el capi! saludos para ti también! No se si te diste cuenta de que Lenny también aparece en el fic n.n**

**Lenny:** aio! nOn

**Neko-O**no te preocupes! En este capi si dejaste un review n.n! porqué en el anterior no? O.o...te extrañe T.T. Muchos comprendemos a Ryoma u.u. No te preocupes que no demorare nOn no puse lemmon pero espero que un limme te conforme por esta vez n.n. Bienvenida al club!**  
**

**Ren:** adiós

**Lenny:** aio senonita nOn

-**no te preocupes que yo cuido al pequeño –**toca su vientre-** que por cierto nacerá en un mes n.n. Besos! Y gracias por tus atenciones!**)

**Kotori Yamanaka**me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto n.n. Te pido perdón por la demora! Y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n arigato por tu review!**)  
**

**Punxy (**hola! nOn yo kiero ser Sakuno +.+

**Ren:** ejem ¬.¬

-**en el sentido literario n.nU. Aquí hay limme para que no te quedes con las ganas xD. Si! los alumnos! Me encanta escribir sobre ellos +.+. Si te gusta el lemmon por q no estas en el club de las perver? xD.**

**Ren:** ni loco pongo un cuadro de esos dos en el cuarto de mi hijo ¬.¬

-**no suena mal +.+**

**Ren:** ¬.¬

**Lenny:** oa senonita nOn

**  
-cuídate! Y suerte con el cole para ti tmb!)**

**yoshi (**me alegra saber que te gusta el fic n.n. Si! somos muchas xD!

**Ren:** gracias por tus saludos u.u. Y yo no busque nada ¬.¬

-**¬.¬**

**Ren:** mejor me calló u.u

-**gracias por tus ánimos nOn. Pues, es verdad, Syusuke-chan será el padrino n.nU. **

**Ren:** el que elige a la madrina soy yo ¬.¬

-**no era para que se lo digas así u.u. En fin! Nos veremos! y gracias por el review! nOn)** **  
**

**3-CiNdY-3**hola! si! sos la 7! nOn. Aquí hay un limme para que no te deje con las ganas xD, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fic n.n. **  
**

**Shiory-Asuka**me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi n.n. Las niñas...ahh... me encanta escribir sobre ellas xD, pronto mataran a Ryoma-kun de exasperación jajaja. Te doy la bienvenida al club nOn. Pues... mi bebé nacerá en un mes n.n –**toca su vientre- **dentro de poco verdad? n.n. Te comprendo por lo del instituto, yo tmb voy a uno u.u. Gracias por tu review!**)  
**

**scooky**hola! jajaja con que si eras burja xD. Te agradezco tus felicitaciones n.n. Jajajaja, esta vez no le pegaste del todo, pero algo parecido sucederá n.n. Hay cosas que me gustaron para que sucedieran :P. Me encanta escribir sobre los pequeños, creo que pondré otra escena de ellos +.+. Gracias por ser fiel a mi fic y seguirlo siempre! **  
**

**-ivekag-**jajaja, si eres miembro oficial xD. Que aburrido el cole T.T. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión del capi! nos vemos non**)  
**

**Arihdni**hola amiga nOn. Perdona por hacerte esperar n.n. El club de las perver continua creciendo +.+. No te preocupes que la este fic va por etapas, la del tennis es justo la que viene ahora n.n. Gracias por seguir mi fic y tus consejos nOn

**karlyta (**si! sos el número 5 xD. Hay que ser fuertes para sobrellevar el cole T.T Te pido disculpas por la demora! Y no demoro! ¬.¬ es la primera vez T.T

**Ren:** cof cof ¬.¬

-**esta bien, no la primera u.u, pero por lo general no demoro T.T. En fin! Nos veremos n.n)**

**Marip**hola! nOn no hay problema, lo importante es que me dejaste review en este capi n.n. Jajajaja, así que tenemos los mismos gustos xD, quieres pertenecer al club de las perver? n.n nos vemos! y gracias por tu review!

**Angie (**jajajaja, el descubrimiento del siglo XD Ryoma es humano!. Aquí hay más MomoxAnn y RyomaxSaku para tu gusto n.n. Y sobre quien era con él que se abrazaba... en el siguiente capi lo sabrás si es que no te diste una idea con este xD. Sadaharu tiene sus motivos, y créeme que son validos (**por su trabajo**) pero en fin, tampoco era para que se sobrepase :P. Nos vemos! y gracias por tu apoyo!

**clea everlasting**hola! nOn si, yo también lo consideraba necesario a ese momento n.n. Así es, la que escribe es la que decide n.nU. que no te de vergüenza que yo estoy comenzando con esto n/n. Me alegro que te guste el fic! nos vemos!

**Ren:** bien, ya que acabamos, te vas a recostar uOu

-**qué? o.O**

**Ren:** solo falta un mes y le hará mal al bebé ¬.¬

-**pero tampoco es para que exageres -.-U**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

-buenas tardes señorita, esta el doctor?

-no, atiende de 10 a 5 n.n

-esta bien, entonces voy a buscar cuatro más y vuelvo n.n

**rocio-asakura**


	16. En donde habita un adiós

**Summary: **_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_** _MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Hai:_** si

**_Daijoubu ka: _**estas bien?

**_Nani_**: expresión de sorpresa, que posee varias traducciones: "qué? cómo? Eh?" etc.

**_Onegai: _**por favor.

**_Sayounara: _**adiós.

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 16: "En donde habita un adiós"_

Syusuke caminaba con pasos tranquilos por las calles de la ciudad, mientras el cielo era pintado de diversos tonos anaranjados. Su sonrisa lo acompañaba fielmente, a pesar de que el frío era penetrante. Se detuvo en una esquina al notar que el semáforo para peatones se había tornado roja, y con tranquilidad observo a los automóviles ir y venir.

-los abiertos de Australia comenzaran pronto... Ryoma tendrá que irse nuevamente -susurro el joven de cabellos castaños, leyendo la revista que cargaba, "Tenis en el mundo"- es una pena, no pude jugar con él ningún partido en lo que estuvo aquí...

-cuidado! -aquel desgarrador grito provoco que Syusuke fijara su atención en la avenida frente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Una joven cruzaba la avenida, sin percatarse de los vehículos que se acercaban a ella a una velocidad descomunal. Sin siquiera pensarlo, arrojo sus cosas a un lado y corrió hacía la joven para tomarla entre sus brazos, mientras ambos caían a un lado de la avenida ante la fuerza con la que Fuji la empujo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, mientras un par de automóviles se detenían.

-estas bien? n.n

-eehh...si -la joven despego su rostro del pecho de él para observarlo.

-me alegra n.n. Porqué cruzaste la avenida? -Syusuke la ayudo a incorporarse.

-es que... me había salido volando de las manos -explico ella, mostrándole una revista cuyo titulo le llamo la atención.

"_Tenis en el mundo_".

-comprendo n.n, pero no deberías cruzar si el semáforo para peatones esta en rojo.

-estaba en rojo? o.o

-acaso no viste? o.o -ella negó.

-espera un momento -susurro, introduciendo su mano derecha en el interior de su bolsillo, de donde saco unos anteojos los cuales no titubeo en colocárselos- es verdad! -concluyo avergonzada.

Al observarla con los anteojos puestos, el ex tenista no pudo evitar el pensar que se veía muy dulce.

La joven se resguardo contra su pecho al notar por primera vez la cantidad de personas que los observaba.

-"y yo que creí que eran árboles!" ó.ò -pensó, aferrándose un poco más.

Se sentía como una tonta. Syusuke noto la incomodidad de ella, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-ven, será mejor que nos vayamos -exclamo, tomando su mano e encaminándose a tomar sus cosas para así perderse junto con ella en la multitud.

-eehh...hai... -fue todo lo que la joven pudo articular como la sorpresa.

- - - - -

-los abiertos de... Australia -susurro con sorpresa Echizen, analizando los papeles que le había expandido Sadaharu.

-así es. Y te han invitado formalmente a participar -hablo Inui con voz calmada.

-ya veo... -sin decir más, Ryoma tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.

Últimamente había olvidado sus obligaciones como tenista. Era el número 4 del mundo y uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón, no podía rechazar aquella proposición por más que lo desease.

-continuaremos con los entrenamientos mañana a la misma hora -exclamo su entrenador, observando como Ryoma se adentraba al ascensor.

Echizen tan solo asintió como respuesta.

Era un hecho, debía marcharse pronto a Australia, su profesión así lo exigía. Pero... qué pasaría entonces con Sakuno?

- - - - -

-no se como agradecerle... -susurro una joven de anteojos, observando de reojo al hombre que la acompañaba, y que anteriormente había sido su salvador.

-no se preocupe n.n

-pero, es que si no hago algo para retribuírselo no me sentiré bien conmigo misma! óOò

-si ese es el caso, acompáñame a tomar algo y saldara su deuda -Fuji le sonrío a la joven.

-pero...es un desconocido. No puedo aceptar una propuesta si no lo conozco o.o

-tiene razón -exclamo el castaño, deteniendo su andar- pero eso se puede arreglar n.n -extendió su mano- me llamo Syusuke Fuji, y estudio en la universidad de medicina.

Por unos segundos, la joven de anteojos lo contemplo perpleja, más luego un notorio sonrojo decoro sus mejillas.

-Sukijiro Yukina, también estudio en la universidad de medicina -respondió la aludida, estrechando la mano del ex tenista.

-es un placer n.n

- - - - -

_Toc! Toc!_

Sonido monótono provocado por el llamado a su puerta, el cual saco a Ann de sus pensamientos.

-si? -contesto con voz débil, sin mover su cuerpo del lugar en el que se encontraba, perdida entre las sabanas.

-Ann! Ya me voy a la universidad! -Kippei se oía preocupado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si...

-estas segura de que no deseas que me quede! -el chico medito el entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

-descuida... estoy bien -respondió la aludida.

Más su hermano mayor no creyó aquella actuación. La conocía muy bien. Pero por más que quisiera quedarse, sabía que lo único que su hermana deseaba era permanecer sola, y aunque le costara dejarla debía respetar su decisión.

Por su parte, Ann hundió su rostro en la mullida almohada, mientras que la tristeza clavaba puñaladas dolorosas en su corazón. Observo de reojo a su libro abierto sobre su escritorio. Si antes no podía concentrarse en sus estudios, ahora era caso perdido.

Y sabía de quien era culpa. Del IDIOTA de Momoshiro! Ese irresponsable, insensible e estúpido que se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos!

_Los labios de Ann y Momoshiro se negaban rotundamente a separarse, aquella caricia era algo que ninguno pudo evitar. Era más que evidente los sentimientos de ambos, tanto que el ocultarlo les fue imposible por más tiempo._

_Tiempo... a pesar de aquel factor, a pesar de todo lo que debieron pasar, este no había podido borrar aquel sentimiento. _

_Más nada es eterno, y la razón cayo sobre Takeshi, provocando que este se separara de Tachibana. No, ella no era la Ann de años atrás, su mente le había jugado una treta. Aquella Ann no era la misma._

_-"baka, ella no siente nada por vos. Porqué demonios te cuesta tanto entenderlo!" -su mente lo sermoneaba, y cada palabra de esta le dolía. _

_Sin dudarlo, y olvidando el importante hecho de que ella le había correspondido su beso, Momoshiro se incorporo de inmediato, y susurrando un leve "lo siento", corrió lejos de ella. _

Ann se incorporo de un salto de su cama.

No! No se quedaría como una tonta allí recostada, deprimida por la confusión. Claro que no, ya era mayor, y si él no le explicaba su accionar, entonces ignoraría lo sucedido. Aunque ya no fuesen unos niños, y el dejar las cosas inconclusas ya no fuese una opción, podía hacer una excepción.

-el truco está en creer que nunca sucedió... -susurro Tachiba, escondiendo su mirar- como lo hice en el pasado cuando él se fue...

Un llamado a la puerta principal alerto sus sentidos. Peino rápidamente su rubia cabellera e encamino sus pasos hacía la entrada. Retrocedió.

-Momo... -susurro Ann, aún sorprendida de ver quien era la persona parada del otro lado del umbral.

-hola...

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, la joven aún no procesaba la situación, y cuando lo hizo su puño se estrello fuertemente contra algo duro y hueco, que no era precisamente un coco.

La cabeza de Momoshiro.

-auch¡¿Porqué me golpeas!

-por que te lo mereces! -sentencio decidida, observando a Takeshi de reojo, cuando nuevamente la sorpresa se hizo presente en sus facciones.

Los ojos del Momo estaban entreabiertos, podía notar que poseía enormes ojeras y que la respiración del hombre era entrecortada.

-Momo, daijobu ka? ó.ò

La respuesta murió en los labios de él, puesto a que sus ojos reaccionaron antes en cerrarse mientras que su cuerpo se desplomaba completamente sobre la nieve de la entrada, presa de una recaída.

-Momoshiro!

- - - - -

-aquí tiene -Syusuke extendió unos cuantos yenes a la mecerá.

-se lo agradezco señor. Por favor vuelva pronto -respondió la aludida, realizando una reverencia a los jóvenes que se marchaban.

-me siento apenada... -susurro Yukina luego de unos momentos, mientras que juntos caminaban por el centro de la ciudad.

Fuji la observo de reojo.

-porqué? o.o

-cómo que porqué? cruce una avenida llena de automóviles creyendo que eran personas. Confundí con árboles a las personas, a la mecerá con un joven conocido. Voltee mi jugo y tome tu café por error, y ya voy tropezándome tres veces desde que salimos ó/ò -concluyo, esperando una carcajada de burla como respuesta, más esta nunca llegó.

-yo lo considero muy divertido n.n

Yukina detuvo sus pasos al oír las dulces palabras dichas por el castaño. Él volteo a verla, aún con su sonrisa decorando su rostro, y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir velozmente por un motivo desconocido.

-"tal vez... debo olvidarme de colocar los lentes más seguido" n.n -sentencio, alcanzando al hombre y reanudando su andar.

- - - - -

La noche ya se hacía presente. La luna se reflejaba sobre la fría nieve, caída el día anterior, mientras que algunas nubes impedían la visión de las estrellas, cosa que decepciono a una pequeña.

-yo quiero ver! -chillo Elda Inui, cruzando sus bracitos molesta, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana perteneciente a una habitación de hotel.

-Vamos amor, es hora de tu baño -una mujer llegó a la par de la pequeña.

-estrellas! ToT

-lo siento hija, esta noche no se podrán ver n.n -su madre acaricio con dulzura su cabellera.

-poque no? T.T

-por que las nubes las están cubriendo n.n

-y poque las nubes la tan cubiendo? T.T

-eh? o.o…. por que… tienen envidia de su brillo n.nU

-qué es envida? o.o

-pues, es un sentimiento muy malo -la mujer beso la frente de la niña, rogando de que esta hubiese ya aplacado sus dudas.

-qué tanto? o.o

-mucho ñ.ñ

-aahh... y qué es malo? o.o -la niña, al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en paz.

-pues... son las cosas feas ñ.nU

-qué tanto? o.o

-mucho ù.u

-aahhh... y poqué es feo? o.o

La madre de la pequeña frunció el ceño. Su hija comenzaba a exasperarla, más luego sus facciones se suavizaron.

-mejor pregúntale a papá Sadaharu n.n

Esa era la forma de una madre para escaparse de su hijo si este sufría el síntoma del "porqué?".

-papi! -chillo entusiasmada Elda, saliendo de su cuarto velozmente.

Y esa era la forma de un hijo para librarse de su hora del baño.

- - - - -

Sakuno observo la bella araña de cristal que colgaba del centro del restaurante en el que se encontraba. No pudo evitar encogerse de timidez al ver al camarero colocar frente a ella la exquisita comida pedida con anterioridad por Ryoma, y cuando el hombre se marcho, regreso su mirada maravilla para estudiar un poco más su alrededor. Aquel lugar era muy lujoso y extravagante.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante, sentado frente ella, la observaba igualmente maravillado. El fino vestido celeste que su novia llevaba le sentaba muy bien, y al mismo tiempo le daban deseos de explorar deliberadamente bajo de el acabada la velada.

Ryoma sacudió su cabeza. Demonios¡¿Qué estaba pensando! Acaso... amaba tanto a aquella mujer cómo para volverlo una persona totalmente loca de deseo por ella?

-Ryoma...

El aludido volteo a verla.

-mmh?

-te noto pensativo. Estas bien?

Si, la amaba con locura. El hecho de que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente ante los nervios de lo que debía decirle era una prueba de ello.

-Sakuno...

-dime n.n

Sus labios temblaron, por primera vez Ryoma Echizen sentía temor. Temor a la respuesta de ella, temor a perderla.

-debo irme...

-nani? o.o

-debo irme... -repitió él.

La primera puñalada se clavo en el pecho de ella al comenzar a entender lo que el tenista trataba de decirle.

-fui invitado formalmente a participar en los abiertos de Australia. Es mi obligación como tenista el asistir.

Segunda puñalada. Los ojos de la maestra comenzaron a brillar, nuevamente el pasado se repetía frente a ella.

-"no... no de nuevo" -se dijo a si misma, bajando la mirada. Nuevamente era remplazada en la vida de él por el tenis.

-Sakuno, yo...

-te deseo mucha suerte. Aunque quizás no la necesites -Ryusaki tomo su bolso y de inmediato se incorporo.

Avanzo un par de pasos, más una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo. No necesitaba voltear, sabía quien era la persona que la retenía.

-déjame ir... -rogó. Su voz se comenzaba a oír ahogada.

-no.

-onegai... Ryoma -una lagrima se libero de sus ojos.

-quiero que vengas conmigo -exclamo Echizen, rodeando su cintura. A ninguno les importaba que estuvieran siendo observados por los demás clientes del restaurante.

Otra lagrima cayó por la mejilla de ella. Quería aceptar, de verdad deseaba ir con él. Pero... qué le aseguraba que él no se cansaría de ella? Qué le aseguraba que no la dejaría otra vez?. Y si se iba, qué pasaría con su vida allí? ella ya había comenzado a formar un futuro, tenía lo que deseaba. Porqué debía abandonar su sueño por alguien que no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella en el pasado?

-Sayounara Ryoma -susurro Sakuno como respuesta, liberándose fácilmente del agarre de él pues las manos del tenista cayeron pesadamente a los lados ante su respuesta.

Y Echizen tan solo pudo levantar la mirada, para así contemplar como Ryusaki se alejaba, como años atrás.

_**Continuara...**_

Club de las perver!

-y cada vez somos más n.n

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura: _rocio (guión bajo) forever4 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

**Integrantes:**

**1- ****kaname-c**

**2- ****Arihdni**

**3-****anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-****3-CiNdY-3**

**8-****Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- ****-ivekag-**

**11-****Kisumo-chan**

**12-****Kaerichan**

**13-****Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-****angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**Noticia a las integrantes: **Chicas! Se acuerdan que nos reuniríamos en el msn? Pues que tal si lo hacemos el sábado (este sábado) a las 6 de la tarde Argentina? Muchas de ustedes me dejaron sus msn, pero por leyes de ff no se pueden mostrar lamentablemente, por eso deben ponerlo como yo lo hice arriba. Si no agréguenme ud y pongan de sub nick: _Mimbro del club de las perver_, y yo sabré quienes son para agregarlas en la charla el sábado, ok? n.n

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon+o+ siiiii!

_- - - - -_

-**hola a todas! Lamento mucho la demora! El cole me tiene súper atareada con el cole T.T**

**Ren:** amor, no debes trabajar tanto, recuerda que estas embarazada

-**si, lo sé u.ù. Pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar. Se viene Pascuas! Que bien! chocolates! nOn**

**Lenny:** tototate!

**Ren: -pensando-** "tendré que comprar un camión para estos dos -.-U"

-**lamentablemente en este capi no podré responderles los reviews, puesto a que quiero actualizar ya y no hacerlos esperar más, espero me perdonen T.T. Prometo que en el siguiente capi antes de comenzar los responderé los del capi 15! De verdad! Espero me comprendan T.T**

**Ren:** aún así, agradecimientos a:

**mimi tachikawa77**

**Yami Natasha**

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**Yoshi**

**Anny**

**Angie**

**Punxy**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Slamina**

**3-CiNdY-3**

**scooky**

**karlyta**

**Arihdni**

**Haine Asakura**

**-ivekag-**

**Marip**

**Kisumo-chan**

**clea everlasting**

**Shiory-Asuka**

**Cecilia**

**-bien! Eso es todo n.n**

**Lenny:** paque! Paque! nOn

-**si amor, ya nos vamos al parque n.n**

**Ren:** agradecemos a todos por leer

-**un beso enorme! felices pascuas para todos! Y coman mucho chocolate! **

**Ren:** como seguro harán ustedes dos -.-

**-dijiste algo? o.o**

**Ren:** nada, nada, vamos ya uOu

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

-tía teresa, de donde vienes?

-del salón de belleza hijo

-aahh... estaba cerrado? n.n

-¬.¬

**rocio-asakura**


	17. Permanece a mi lado

**Summary: **_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_** _MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Onegai:_** por favor.

**_Baka:_** tonto

**_Ani: _**forma informal de decir _hermano mayo_.

**_Imôtosan: _**forma formal de decir _hermana menor._

**_daijoubu ka: _**estas bien

**_hai:_** si

**_iie: _**no

**_koi:_** amor

**_buchou:_** capitán

**_Ai shiteru:_** te amo

**_kami:_** Dios

**_okaerinasai:_** bienvenido a casa

**_arigato:_** gracias

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 17: "Permanece a mi lado"_

Cambio por tercera vez el paño frío que reposaba sobre la frente de Momoshiro, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de él. Solo rogaba, rogaba por que él despertara y le dedicase una de sus sonrisas, solo cuando Takeshi hiciese eso, Ann podría sentir la tranquilidad nuevamente.

La joven tomo la frazada que se había corrido, y la acomodo de modo en que el ex tenista no padeciera frío. Lo había arrastrado con dificultad hasta su cama hacía dos horas atrás, y desde entonces el hombre no presentaba mejoras.

-por favor Momo... abre los ojos –rogó Ann en un susurro, tomando la mano derecha de él y apegándola contra su pecho- onegai...

- - - - -

Con pasos pausados que denotaban su cansancio, Sakuno ingreso a su apartamento. Tiro su abrigo sobre el sofá y se encamino hacía su habitación por el pasillo.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus ya rojos ojos al abrir la puerta. La cama le traía muchos recuerdos de Echizen, recuerdos que le impedían olvidarlo. Mas no tenía a donde huir para evitarlo, todo el apartamento estaba impregnado de la esencia del príncipe, aquel lugar se había transformado en un mar de dolor al que no podía evitar.

-Ryoma... –Ryusaki dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras su llanto ya era incontenible- ...adiós...

- - - - -

Aquella noche de minutos interminables, culmino al fin cuando el sol se asomo al horizonte. El cuerpo de Momoshiro se movió con lentitud sobre la cama, mientras que abría sus ojos con pereza ante la luz de la mañana que se posaba molestamente sobre él. Quiso estirarse un poco, pero el repentino dolor corporal que lo azoto se lo impidió.

Dándose por vencido a su intento, prefirió mejor observar un poco de televisión hasta que el dolor pasara, más cuando levanto la mirada hacía al frente no encontró lo que buscaba.

-un armario? Eso no estaba ayer allí ô.o –susurro, para luego continuar observando la habitación- "desde cuando los cuarto de hotel tienen un estante con tantos libros, y donde están mi equipaje? Y mis raquetas de tenis?... un momento! No esta el mini refrigerador T.T"

Al hacer aquel peculiar descubrimiento de su interés, estuvo apunto de tomar el teléfono y llamar rápidamente a recepción, pero el cuerpo de una joven, recargado al borde de la cama, capto totalmente su atención.

-Ann, entonces... estoy es la habitación de Ann... pero porqué estoy aquí? o.o –se pregunto confundido mientras que un suspiro de alivio se liberaba de sus labios- "eso quiere decir que el mini refrigerador sigue donde lo deje n.n"

Una sonrisa de nostalgia se formo en el rostro de Momo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en aquel lugar, y todo seguía igual que antes.

-"desearía que no nosotros también siguiéramos como antes" –fue el pensamiento que luego se recrimino- "baka! Recuerda! Ya no tienes derecho sobre ella..."

-Momoshiro, veo que despertaste... –Takeshi volteo hacía la puerta del lugar al sentir que una voz masculina lo llamaba- Ann estaba muy preocupada, me contó que te desmayaste en la entrada... –explico el hombre, mientras que se acercaba tranquilamente a la rubia para así besar la frente de ella y luego comenzar a mecerla levemente en un intento de despertarla.

El ceño de Momoshiro se frunció. Porqué aquel sujeto se tomaba tanta confianza como para hacer eso? quién se creía que era?.

Estuvo dispuesto a exigir una explicación ante aquella osadía, cuando la cabellera negra del hombre se le hizo familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Era el mismo hombre que el días atrás había encontrado abrazando a Ann.

-"es él a quien escogiste? ó.ò" –Takeshi bajo la mirada, aun le dolía el no poder estar con ella.

-mmhhh... Kippei, qué sucede? –ante la voz adormilada de la menor de los Tachiba, los ojos de Momo se abrieron denotando sorpresa.

¿Kippei¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien!

-imôtosan, Takeshi despertó –Ann sonrío aliviada al comprobar que las palabras de su hermano eran verdad.

Si! había escuchado bien! entonces... ¿entonces no era el novio de Tachibana como creía¡¿Acaso había estado a punto de renunciar a la mujer que amaba al no reconocer a su hermano mayor!

-Momo-chan, daijoubu ka?

-ha—hai –respondió, aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto! (**lo mismo se preguntaba Ryoma desde que lo conocía u.u**)

-me alegron.n

-achu! –el fuerte estornudo opaco las palabras de Ann.

-aunque parece que no del todo ó.ò –exclamo la rubia, tomando el termómetro y colocándolo en la boca del hombre.

-Takeshi, me alegro de que estés mejor. Hacía mucho no te veía y me gustaría conversar contigo pero deberemos hacerlo en otro momento –Kippei ayudo a su hermana a incorporarse- debo irme, llegare tarde a mi primera clase.

-hai ani. Te deseo un buen día n.n –el mayor de los Tachibana asintió como respuesta, y luego de dedicarle una gélida mirada a Momoshiro, salió del lugar.

-"nunca le gusto que yo estuviera con Ann" -.- -recordó Takeshi sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- auch¡¿Porqué me golpeas! –protesto, volteando a ver a la joven, cuyos ojos brillaban amenazando con lagrimas- Ann...

-me preocupe... me preocupe mucho... baka¡¿Porqué demonios te levantaste de tu cama si estabas enfermo!

-pensé que no era nada grave u.ù. Nadie pasa un día completo bajo la nieve y se levanta de su cama al siguiente para contarlo –bromeo Takeshi, en un intento de romper la tensión.

Ann contemplo con falso enfado al hombre, para luego sonreír aliviada cuando tubo nuevamente el termómetro entre sus manos. Por lo menos él ya estaba mejor y la fiebre había bajado.

-si, creo que tienes razón n.nU...eh? o.o, porqué te pasaste todo un día bajo la nieve? –Tachibana lo observó sin comprender.

-pues... es que... yo... mejor olvidémoslo, si? n/nU –propuso, desviando la mirada apenado.

-como desees... –Ann se encogió de hombros- te iré a preparar un poco de caldo, así tu fiebre pasara.

Ni un paso más pudo dar, puesto a que cuando reacciono se encontraba sobre las piernas de Momoshiro, resultado de que él había tirado de su mano para así detenerla.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, provocando que se estremecieran internamente. El deseo que habían sentido con anterioridad nuevamente se hacía presente, y sin saber el por que, las distancias entre ellos se acorto completamente.

El beso poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad y el respirar fue algo que dejo de ser primordial para ambos. Las manos de Ann se posaron sobre el pecho de Takeshi, en un primer momento aferrándose a él para así sentirlo, y al siguiente para así apartarlo de ella y de sus labios.

-no de nuevo... ya no sigas jugando... con lo que aún siento por ti... –exclamo con voz agitada, intentando recordar el como ponerse de pie.

-aún sientes por mi?... Ann, qué sientes por mi?

-no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien que aún te amo, y te aprovechas de eso para jugar conmigo –las manos de Momo se aferraron un poco más a la cintura de ella, impidiéndole el marcharse.

-yo no estoy jugando. Solo quiero... que te quedes conmigo –la rubia lo observo sorprendida- pero esta vez... para siempre –concluyo en un susurro, mientras que Tachibana sonreía al comprender.

Un nuevo beso fundió sus labios con ansiedad sellando las palabras de él como una promesa. Momo recorrió con suavidad la espalda de ella y Ann se apego al pecho de él. Ninguno podía creer que podían sentirse de aquella forma otra vez.

Ambos cuerpos fueron cayendo lentamente sobre la cama y una sutil mirada cómplice dedicada por Ann, fue todo lo que necesitaron para continuar.

- - - - -

Ryoma corría con un ritmo marcado por las frías calles de Tokio. Por primera vez agradecía a Sadaharu y su exigente rutina, eso era lo único que había despejado su mente desde la mañana.

Más, aún así el dolor seguía presente.

Él en verdad esperaba que Sakuno aceptara su propuesta, en verdad quería que ella lo acompañaba. Sin ella su vida simplemente era algo monótono y sin sentido. Solo jugar y ganar. Solo eso.

Aunque no podía culparla, Ryusaki tenía razón, no podía pedirle que abandonara todo por él, no merecía tal sacrificio que ni él mismo había sido capaz de hacer en el pasado.

-"genial! Ahora también me siento culpable ù.ú" –pensó molesto, mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso.

Pero de algo la maestra estaba equivocada, él no se cansaría de ella, ni ahora ni nunca lo haría. Por kami! La amaba! Es que acaso Sakuno lo dudaba?

-señor Nadie! nOn –ante el peculiar apodo, Echizen volteo.

Una pequeña de adorable sonrisa lo observada curiosa.

-tu eres Misao, no es así?

-ti! nOn señor Nadie! ella ser mi mamá! –anuncio alegre, señalando a la mujer que tomaba de su mano.

-es un placer –la madre hizo una reverencia- es un nombre peculiar el suyo, señor Nadie n.n

-ù.ú que no me llamo así!

- - - - -

La pequeña pelota de tenis rebotaba con insistencia contra la pared ante los golpes con la raqueta ejecutados por Tezuka. El sudor se deslizaba en pequeñas gotas por la frente del tenista, mientras que la remera blanca del mismo era mecida suavemente por la brisa marina.

-Tezuka ó.ò –la pelota se detuvo.

-si, lo sé Naomi. Debo cuidar mi brazo –Kunimitsu volteo a verla y tomo la toalla que esta le extendía- gracias.

-Australia es hermoso... –comento la mujer de elegante postura, contemplando las playas de la calurosa ciudad desde la terraza del hotel en donde se encontraban.

-si.

-de aquí también se ve la _Casa de la Opera_, me gustaría mucho ver un espectáculo allí. La acústica de ese lugar es una le las mejores en el mundo –Naomi se apoyo en el alambrado de la cancha de tenis.

-iremos mañana, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiecen los Abiertos de Australia –exclamo Tezuka, colocándose a la par de ella.

-estas seguro? podrías agotarte antes de los partidos ó.ò

-Naomi, una simple salida no me agotara para nada.

-si, creo que tienes razón n.nU. Bueno, iré a pedir el almuerzo a recepción, de seguro debes tener hambre. Qué deseas?

-lo de siempre.

-comida japonesa otra vez? o.o. Koi, porqué nunca pruebas la comida de los lugares a los que vamos?

-no me gusta la comida extranjera.

-hai, lo sé n.nU. Eres muy rígido con tus gustos amor –rió la mujer, posando su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla.

Los ojos de Kunimitsu se posaron en el elegante anillo que relucía en el dedo de la mujer. Aquel anillo se lo había dado él dos meses atrás cuando le había pedido que fuese su esposa, y desde entonces no habían tocado el tema. Sabía que Naomi nunca lo mencionaría, ella sabía cuan importante era para él el tenis y que su sueño era llegar a ser en número uno del mundo, por lo que siempre lo acompañaba y lo ayudaba en lo que estuviese a su alcance.

-bien, con permiso.

-Naomi.

-dime? –ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa. Aquella que siempre le dedicaba.

-en dos meses.

-cómo? o.o

-en dos meses nos casaremos. Cuando termine los abiertos de Australia.

Tezuka observo como su prometida le sonría ante aquellas palabras, y luego de acercarse a él para besar brevemente sus labios, ella se encamino hacía el elevador.

-con que en dos meses –comento, mientras él la seguía.

-si.

-de acuerdo. Pero deberemos comenzar a preparar todo para la boda n.n

-si –exclamo Kunimitsu, rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo derecho.

Naomi recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del tenista,

-ai shiterru, Tezuka buchou –susurro, cerrando su ojos.

-yo también te amo, Naomi –respondió, besando los labios de ella.

-invitaremos a tus ex compañeros de Seigaku –exclamo la elegante mujer, mientras que ambos ingresaban al elevador.

-tengo qué?

-aquí vamos de nuevo -.-

- - - - -

-haber... esto era así, verdad? –se dijo a si misma Tomoka, observando la olla frente a ella, la cual luego de color un extraño condimento en una salsa, libero un cegador humo rojizo- si! lo logre! –victoreo la joven, saltando entusiasmada- ya se cocinar!

-ya llegué! –anuncio Horio, ingresando a la cocina con una sonrisa en su labios.

-okaerinasai nOn –exclamo Tomoka, besando los labios de su novio.

-arigato n.n. Volviste temprano del restaurante.

-hai, no había mucha gente por lo que me dejaron salir temprano n.n. Así que volví a casa y decidí preparar el almuerzo nOn –chillo orgullosa, quitándose el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto- prueba que tal salió lo que hice mientras me lavo las manos n.n

-si n.n –con tranquilidad, Horio tomo la tapa de la olla y destapo esta sin ninguna ceremonia.

El peculiar aroma que llego a su nariz hizo que él tuviera que tapársela de inmediato, asqueado.

-qué es eso? –se pregunto asqueado, observando el extraño liquido rojizo que su novia llamaba "_comida_".

-y? Qué tal esta? n.n

-eh? pues... delicioso amor ñ.ñU

-¿verdad que si! nOn no quiero alardear, pero lo cursos de cocina me están convirtiendo en una chef excelente –exclamo de manera arrogante, mientras introducía una cuchara en el extraño líquido y lo conducía a su boca.

La cara de Tomoka Osakada opto una variedad de colores numerosos en tan solo dos segundos, hasta quedarse completamente pálida del horror mientras que sus labios reprimían un chillido de asco.

Luego de tomar una considerable cantidad de agua, Tomoka bajo la mirada, sin saber bien que decir.

-quieres una pizza? –propuso Horio con tranquilidad.

-voy por el teléfono.

- - - - -

Sakuno regreso a su hogar con lentitud. La fingida sonrisa que había tenido que utilizar al estar con sus alumnos ya había sido borrada de su rostro, y ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a su departamento lo más pronto posible.

Se extraño a si misma de sentirse tan cansada, por lo general los pequeños solían mejorar su estado de animo luego de estar con ellos, pero en esta ocasión no había sido así. Incluso no se sentía tan satisfecha como acostumbraba luego de salir del jardín de infantes.

-"seguro solo es desvelo" –se excuso, encogiéndose un poco ante el frío.

Continuo su andar, hasta que una revista en un puesto de diarios llamo su atención. En ella se mostraba en la tapa la foto de Ryoma Echizen, y el titulo de la misma decía: "El príncipe del Tenis partirá pronto de Japón para participar de los Abiertos de Australia".

El semblante de la maestra se ensombreció.

-"no es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo se" –se dijo, dispuesta a voltear para así continuar su camino.

_**Continuara...**_

Club de las perver!

-Vamos chicas! Sigan escribiéndose! nOn

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- ****kaname-c**

**2- ****Arihdni**

**3-****anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-****3-CiNdY-3**

**8-****Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- ****-ivekag-**

**11-****Kisumo-chan**

**12-****Kaerichan**

**13-****Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-****angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-****Sakuno15**

**21- ****Marip**

**PERVERCHAT REUNION: **lamentablemente a la reunión no asistieron muchas chicas, y en realidad no me extraña puesto a que la mayoría se confundió con el cambio de horario. Pero no se preocupen! Pronto organizaremos otra reunión y yo me haré cargo de decirles bien el horario según el país! nOn. Arigato a las chicas que estuvieron! Me divertí mucho cateando con ustedes n.n

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon+o+ Viva el lemmon!

_- - - - -_

-**hola a todos! Quería actualizar el Lunes! Pero no pude T.T, tube muchas cosas que hacer y trabajos prácticos que entregar hasta hoy, por lo que me fue imposible u.ù**

**Ren:** y se supone que deberías estar estudiando historia para el oral de mañana ¬.¬

-**tu también, así que no hables mucho ¬.¬. En fin! Arigato a todas por seguir mi fic! el próximo capi será EL FINAL! ToT si! termina Cuál es mi motivación! Yo no quiero, pero bue, que se le va a hacer T.T**

**Ren: **debes relajarte amor, le hará mal al bebé u.u.

-**losé, lo sé ú.ù. Lo prometido es deuda! Así q subí nuevamente el capi y respondí sus review xD, arigato a todas n.n**

**Ren:** agradecimientos a:

**Sakuno15**te doy la bienvenida a está sección fan de PoT y de RyoxSaku nOn, y por supuesto bienvenida al club de las perver, yeah xD Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n, a mi me gusta mucho la posibilidad del MomoxAnn y veo que tiene una gran aceptación n.n. En el próximo capi se solucionara todo entre Ryoma y Saku, no te preocupes n.n. Si! nuevo personaje! No podía dejar al bonito de mi hermano Syusuke solo n.n, ne?

**Ren:** oye! nuestras conversaciones son privadas ¬.¬

-**amor, otra vez de mal humor? n.ñU**

**Ren:** yo no tengo mal humor ò.o

-**se nota -.-.**

**Ren:** ¬.¬

-**jajaja, en fin xD. Gracias por lo de mis chistes xD, creo que son una firma original n.n. Y que tienes contra las embarazadas ¬.¬?**

**Ren:** y ahora quien es la que cambia de humor? ¬.¬

-**cof cof ù/ú. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi y arigato por tu review n.n)**

**natalia riddle**arigato por tus halagos! y como ves ya hubo una reconciliación y solo falta de la pareja principal n.n. Nos veremos en el siguiente capi y gracias por tu review!

**Shiory-Asuka**que mal! pasar en cama pascuas ToT, lo siento mucho T.T, pero aún así comiste chocolates verdad+.+

**Ren:** deja de hablar ya de chocolates ù.ú

-**cállate, o te mando a comprarme uno ¬.¬**

**Ren: **o.oU

-**así esta mejor n.n. No te preocupes en lo que no estuviste en el msn! Nos juntaremos otra vez n.n. Si! yo también amo a los alumnos de Saku-chan nOn, y sobre su pequeña disputa, debes entender a Sakuno, no tiene caso que abandone todo por él ú.ù, en una situación parecida cualquier chica racional dudaría, o eso es lo q me parece o.o**

**Ren:** tu no dudaste el venir a vivir conmigo a China ¬.¬

-**eeeh... en fin n.nU, arigato por tu review! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!)**

**slamina (**no te preocupes! Deja el final feliz en mis manos nOn, a mi también me encanto la faceta de pervertido de Ryoma-kun +.+

**Ren:** cof cof ¬.¬

-**pero no tanto n.nU. No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien! nOn arigato por tu review y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)**

**angelx310**gome por la demora! El cole me impidió actualizar antes T.T, de verdad! lo siento!. Sobre lo de Saku y Ryoma, debes entenderla, no tienen sentido dejar todo por un hombre que dudo en el pasado ú.ù, ninguna mujer racional lo haría, o al menos eso pienso yo o.o. No te preocupes que en el capi todo se arreglara nOn, además de que será el final T.T. Nos veremos! y espero que el capi te haya gustado n.n

**Kisumo-chan**hola! pues yo estoy bien y vos? n.n Al fin las cosas entre Momo y Ann están claras +o! Te gusto la escena entre ellos dos? n.n. Sobre si Syusuke termina con el nuevo personaje, pues en efecto xD, no se podía dejar al tierno de Fuji solo, ne? n.n. Pues, yo creo que la hija de Inui si se baño al final, pero creo que eso es un misterio que solo papá Sadaharu puede responder jajajaja. Para mi Saku-chan si esta maldita o.o, pobrecita -.-. Pero no te preocupes! Todo se solucionara en el proximo capi! nOn. Nos veremos! y gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga n.n

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**no tienes por que agradecer, fue un placer el poner al dulce genio nuevamente +.+. Como vez lo de Momo y Ann termino bien xD, pero, en cuanto a Ryoma y Saku-chan, deberás esperar al siguiente capi u.ù. Ya te agregue al msn! Espero catear con vos algún día nOn nos veremos!

**Ren:** gracias por tus saludos -.-

-**ignóralo, esta de mal humos n.n, bah! Siempre esta de mal humor.**

**Ren:** ¬.¬

**javiisi (**me alegra de que te haya gustado el anterior capi nOn, en lo personal también considero que Saku.chan hizo bien u.ù. Hombres! ¬.¬, pero no te preocupes que todo se solucionara pronto! gracias por tu review! nos vemos nOn

**scooky**de verdad encontraste el capi interesente? Que bien! tienes razón! Toda la trama final esta comenzando, y pronto se solucionara no te preocupes, por lo menos ya tenemos el final feliz de Momo y Ann n.n. Arigato por tu review! y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Neko-O**te pido mil disculpas por la demora! El cole me lo impidió T.T. Ya extrañaba tu review xD, espero que este capi te haya gustado y tu también cuídate onegai n.n

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**tienes razón, hay que hacerse tiempo entre el cole, los institutos apartes, natación y ff ú.ù, pero veras que lo lograre nOn!. Debes entender a Saku, no puedes pedir que deje todo por alguien que quizás no la quiera después, en parte tiene razón pero debió haberlo pensado más u.u. En fin! El final feliz me lo reservo para el siguiente capi xD. No aparece tu msn o.o, intenta ponerlo de otra forma porq ff los omite n.n. Nos veremos! y gracias por seguir mi fic! nOn

**Karlyta (**pues yo les doy de comer comida de mi mamá n.n

**Ren:** con razón -.-

-**que dijiste? ¬.¬**

**Ren:** nada uOu

-**mmh ¬.¬. Pues, debes entender a Saku, no puede abandonar todo por un hombre que se puede cansar de ella, en parte su decisión me pareció adecuada o.o pero no te preocupes que el final feliz se viene en el siguiente capi n.n. Nos veremos!)**

**Naomi Yamada**debemos crear un grupo de contra exámenes xD jajaja, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, debemos estudiar -.-. No te preocupes por Saku y Ryoma que su final feliz se viene en el siguiente cpai n.n. Syusuke ya encontró el suyo xD. Te llamas igual que la prometida de Tezuka +., lo notaste?. En fin! Gracias por tus halagos! Nos vemos nOn

**Kaeri chan (**te agradezco enormemente tus halagos n.n. Tienes razón, para el final solo falta un capi n.n. Y si, pues estoy embarazada de 8 meses xD, tengo fecha para Mayo n.n **(ósea, dentro de poco u.u), **y no te preocupes que eso no me impide en lo mas mínimo el escribir n.n Nos vemos! y gracias por tu review!

**LoliRockbell (**me siento honrada de ser la primera autora a que le dejas review +.+. Me pone muy faliz saber que sigues mi fic desde hace tanto tiempo n.n Arigato! No te preocupes que su final feliz los espera en el siguiente capi nOn! Nos vemos! y espero saber de ti pronto n.n

**clea everlasting**me gusto lo que pusiste en tu fic sobre la vida, fue un punto de vista muy sabio n.n. Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Viridiana**si! arriba las perver! nOn. Come vez una relación no se puede hacer fuerte a menos que pasen alguna dificultad u.u, pero todo se solucionara! Nos veremos!

**Yoshi (**opino igual que vos, HOMBRES! ù.ú

**Ren:** oye! yo soy uno! ¬.¬

-**y? ¬.¬**

**Ren:** no le hagas nada a tu esposa embarazada, no le hagas nada a tu esposa embarazada ù.ú

-**si! ya somos más perver! hay que sentirse con orgullo de gritarlo! Jajaja xD. Nos vemos y espero que hayas pasado una felices pascua n.n**

**Lenny:** aio!

**Marip**no te preocupes por el final feliz y déjalo en mis manos nOn. Gome por no ponerte como miembro del club el capi pasado, estaba un poco apurada T.T. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi anterior! cuídate nOn

**Angie (**me pone feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. Gracias por tu review y espero saber tu opinión pronto nOn

**Arihdni**hola indhi! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi! gome por la demora, tu sabes que el cole me aprisiona T.T. No te preocupes por no no haber podido estar en el msn, jajaja y me encanto el nombre que le pusiste xD. No te preocupes del final feliz que yo me encargo n.n. Nos vemos amiga! Cuídate!

**Kaname-C (**Jajaja, y bueno, cerca ciega y todo la chica que conoció Syusuke, pero tiene una suerte xD. Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes por Ryoma y Saku que no los separare tan fácil n.n. Nos vemos!

**3-CiNdY-3**tienes razón, pobre Ryoma, pero no lo dejare solito, eso tenlo por seguro n.n. La diferencia de horarios entre Mex y Arg es de dos horas n.n, tienes que restárselo a al de Arg xD. Gracias por estar en la reunión! Me divertí nOn! Nos vemos!

**-ivekag-**quedo muy triste la conti anterior u.u, y esta en lo que respecta Ryoma y Saku también -.-U. pero bueno! Todo se solucionara! Ya los veras nOn! Gracias por tu review y nos veremos el siguiente capi n.n

**-bien! con eso terminamos, ahora me voy a estudiar historia T.T **

**Ren:** yo te ayudare.

-**arigato nOn. Espero que hayan pasado en familia pascua, y que hayan comido mucho chocolate como les dije n.n. **

**Ren:** vos te comiste un montón ¬.¬

-**me estas llamando glotona? Ò.o**

**Ren:** oh Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo -.- -**susurro, marchándose corriendo.**

-**Tao Ren! regresa aquí! –**exclamo la autora, tomando un bate.

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

-tía Teresa, porqué te pintas? o.o

-para estar más linda n.n

-y tarda en hacer efecto? o.o

-ù.ú

**rocio-asakura**


	18. Tu lo eres

**Se que me tarde un montón! Pero es que quería publicar este capi el 7 de Mayo! Qué porqué? Pues... al final de mi nota de autor creo que lo descubrirán xD**

**Summary: **_En la vida, al igual que en el Tenis, se necesitan motivaciones para continuar. Pero...que pasa cuando has perdido esas motivaciones? Y si ni quiera puedes recordar cuales eran? **RyomaxSakuno,**_** _MomoshiroxAnn _n.n. **

**Palabras del capi en japonés:**

**_Ohayo:_** buenos días.

**_Baka: _**tonto

**_Ai shiteru:_** te amo

**_O'chibi:_** pequeñín 

**_Hai:_** si

**_Sayounara: _**adiós

**_Gomenne:_** perdóname

**_Onegai:_** por favor

**_Mada mada dane:_** aún te falta mucho

_Feliz cumple Makubex-chan y Sakuno-Ryusaki! _

**¿Cuál es mi motivación?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 18: "tu lo eres"_

-ohayo! nOn –el saludo efusivo de Takeshi llamo la atención de los dueños del restaurante al que había ingresado el ex tenista.

-ohayo Momoshiro-san n.n –Sango abandono su tarea de limpiar una mesa para voltear a verlo.

-qué te trae por aquí Momo? o.o –consulto Kawamura desde el otro lado del mostrador, observado extrañado el ramo de jazmines que el recién llegado cargaba.

-pasaba a saludar, y también para agradecerte por todo Sango-sama –susurro Takeshi, tomando uno de los jazmines del ramo y extendiéndoselo a la mujer- tus consejos me ayudaron mucho.

-eh? o.o...pues, fue un placer n.nU –respondió esta, aceptando la flor.

-arigato! –concluyo entusiasmado, besando la mejilla de Sango antes de marcharse rápidamente, solo atinando a exclamar como despedida- nos vemos! Ann me espera!

-o.o... creo que esta feliz n.n

-ò.ô –Kawamura fruncir el ceño con molestia.

-Taka, luces enojado o.o

-no es nada! ùOu

Ante aquella respuesta, Sango rió por lo bajo. Su esposo podía llegar a ser muy celoso en ocasiones peculiares.

-baka –la mujer se acerco a él y beso su labios- ai shiteru n.n

-hai n/n

-disculpe, el restaurante esta abierto? –un grupo de personas ingreso al lugar.

-siii –exclamo efusivamente Takashi, mientras llamas lo rodeaban.

-y eso que no tiene la raqueta... –rió Sango, divertida de la cara pálida de sus clientes.

- - - - -

El príncipe del tenis libero un profundo suspiro una vez que ingreso a su suite. Tiro su bolso con raquetas sobre uno de los sofás, y en otro ubicado a la par de este se dejo caer con pesadez.

Dirigió su mirada felina al teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa y el deseo por llamarla lo azoto, más no lo hizo puesto a que estaba seguro de que ella no contestaría. Cerro sus ojos y prefirió no pensar en el tema, debía mantener la mente despejada para poder concentrarse en los partidos que pronto tendría.

Internamente maldecía aquel condenado día que había comenzado con tres vasos del famoso jugo de su entrenador, seguido por una persecución de sus fans quienes lo habían descubierto cuando sus gafas cayeron accidentalmente al suelo, y finalizo su mañana sintiéndose completamente culpable por hacer sufrir a la mujer que amaba. Podría acaso empeorar aquel maldito el día?

-Ryoma!

Si, si podía.

El animado llamado provoco que Echizen observara de reojo la entrada del lugar.

-Momoshiro... –susurro, algo irritado por la presencia del hombre en aquel lugar. No tenía mucho humor para las bromas de Takeshi.

-cómo estas? n.n

-cómo hiciste para entrar? ¬.¬

-no se responde una pregunta con otra, sabías? ¬.¬ -Echizen se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba.

-cómo hiciste para entrar? –insistió.

-pues me encontré con Inui en el lobby de entrada n.n

-"como si no tuviera suficiente con hacerme tragar sus jugos..." –maldijo el tenista.

Aún había temas sin aclarar con su amigo, temas que no sabía muy bien como comenzar a platicar y que dudaba que él los tomase para bien. Suspiro. Al parecer el cielo se había esmerado en arruinarle completamente la mañana.

-y esa comida+.+ -consulto Takeshi, observando los platillos ya servidos sobre la mesa.

-es mi almuerzo, si quieres puedes comerlo, no tengo apetito –susurro Ryoma, sin inmutarse por el comentario de su amigo.

-sii+o+...eh... no, mejor no n.n

-cómo? O.o –ahora si Echizen estaba sorprendido.

-jejeje, no tengo hambre n.nU

-no tienes hambre? O.o...Momo, estas bien? –la sorpresa se transformo en preocupación (preocupación por el fin del mundo ante el milagro que presenciaba)

-claro! Mejor que nunca!

-y esas flores? –Ryoma señalo el ramo de jazmines que Takeshi cargaba.

-eh? o.o… pues... es que... n/nU

-no me digas que son para mi ¬.¬ -el príncipe se alejo desconfiado.

-qué? o/o... no! Claro que no baka! Ò/ó a mi me gustan las mujeres!

Nuevamente Echizen se encogió de hombros.

-contigo quien sabe.

-¿cómo te atreves! Escúchame muy bien o'chibi! Yo no soy como uno de esos tensitas con gustos raros que conoces en los torneos! Yo... –Momoshiro calló al ver que el príncipe permanecía con la mirada perdida- Ryoma, te sucede algo?

-no –el aludido desvió la mirada.

-mentiroso ¬.¬. Anda, cuéntame de que se trata –Takeshi insistió- paso algo con Sakuno?

Los felinos ojos dorados de Ryoma Echizen se abrieron denotando sorpresa, mientras que este se incorporaba de golpe. Cómo era que Momoshiro lo sabía?

-oh! Vamos! No me mires así! se muy bien que la amas. La has amado desde que íbamos a secundaria –aún la sorpresa seguía presente en Echizen- qué? crees que no me había dado cuenta? Era obvio! Como la mirabas, como te comportabas cuando ella no iba a tus partidos, como permanecías con cara de idiota cuando la recordabas... siempre lo supe y estoy feliz de que por fin estés con ella –finalizo sonriente.

El príncipe utilizo su gorra para cubrir la mitad de su rostro, no podía creer que Takeshi fuese tan perceptivo. Había descubierto sus sentimientos en el pasado sin que él mismo los hubiese reconocido.

-pero... tu no la amabas?

-no. Lo que sentía por Ryusaki no era amor –Momo permaneció sonriente, mientras que un suave sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas- nunca ame a nadie que no fuese ella.

-ella?

-jejeje, la joven con la que comencé a salir nuevamente.

-quién es? o.o

-eso no viene al caso! uOu Ahora dime, qué ha sucedido con Sakuno y vos? tiene algo que ver el que debas irte a Australia? –Ryoma asintió, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá. Era la primera vez que en verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

- - - - -

Sakuno ingreso a su departamento con su abrigo húmedo por la nieve. No titubeo en quitárselo, al igual que sus zapatos. Camino un poco por el pequeño pasillo y observo de reojo la cocina. No tenía deseos de cocinar, pero ya llevaba tres días comiendo poco y si no se alimentaba podría enfermarse. Suspiro mientras se encaminaba al refrigerador.

Otro día que sentía que no había tenido ningún sentido y que las horas se le habían hecho interminables en el jardín de infantes. Los pequeños no habían logrado que se sintiese satisfecha una vez más en lo que llevaba de la semana, y ahora no podía poner como pretexto que era por el cansancio.

Entonces... qué era? Porqué no se sentía realizada de poder enseñar a pequeños como antes?

-acaso... he perdido mi motivación? –consulto en un susurro, mientras se recargaba en la mesada.

Pero... cuál era su motivación para sentirse feliz en lo que hacía? Antes no la había necesitado, por qué ahora si?

_-volví a Japón por que había perdido mi motivación para continuar con el tenis... –con lentitud, las gafas fueron retiradas por su dueño, quien fijo sus felinos ojos sobre los míos. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder- y descubrí cual era._

_-y... y cuál es? –consulte con voz ahogada. Un nudo en mi garganta me impedía el hablar bien._

_-tu lo eres Sakuno_

Ryusaki meció su cabeza ligeramente, intentando el alejar de su mente aquella escena del pasado.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Ryoma, podía experimentar lo que uno sentía al perder la motivación para continuar. Sonrío con ironía. Al parecer el destino se había puesto en contra de ella y sus principios.

El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

Levanto la mirada hacía al aparato y lo observo con nostalgia. Sabía quien la llamaba, por lo que no atendería.

-"si lo hago me costaría más poder olvidarlo" –se dijo, sin moverse de su lugar.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces más, hasta que la grabadora se activo.

-_hola Sakuno, soy Ryoma –_la maestra desvío la mirada- _me iré mañana a Australia, los abiertos comenzaran en tres días. Mi avión sale a las diez de la mañana... no me gustaría despedirme de un contestador, pero creo que no tengo otra opción. Gomenne Ryusaki. Sayounara._

Tras aquellas palabras, Echizen corto la llamada. Los ojos de Ryusaki brillaron, mientras que sus piernas flaqueaba y ella se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas se deslizaran una tras otra, ya incontrolables.

- - - - -

Ann, parada frente a una bella fuente, miro su reloj por quinta vez en lo que llevaba los veinte minutos pasados, para luego lanzar un bufido de molestia mientras que cruzaba sus brazos impaciente. Momoshiro estaba retrasado.

-"como siempre ù.ú. No a cambiado en nada ¬.¬" –pensó Tachibana observando la plaza que la rodeaba en busca de su novio, cuando un ramo de jazmines, el cual apareció frente a ella de la nada, llamo su atención.

-gome por la demora. Demo... estaba con Echizen y me retrace n.nU –se excuso atropelladamente Takeshi, rezando por no recibir un golpe (el tercero ya desde que la había vuelto a ver).

-mmmh ¬.¬...

-de verdad! ToT

-uufff... esta bien ù.u –comento Ann, recibiendo el bello ramo, el cual después de contemplarlo unos segundos provoco que sonriera- jazmines...

-son tus flores favoritas –Momo sonrío al ver su reacción.

-lo recuerdas.

-por supuesto que si :P

Sin que Takeshi se lo esperase, Ann beso sus labios con ternura, beso que fue correspondido de inmediato luego de ser superada la sorpresa. En verdad había extrañado todas las atenciones que él poseía con ella después de que cometía algún error, eso siempre le había funcionado para que lo perdonase.

-bien, a donde iremos? –consulto la rubia.

-pues... estaba pensando en...

-no ¬.¬

-qué? o.o

-no iremos a un restaurante ùOu

-¿porqué no! ToT no quise almorzar con Ryoma para poder invitarte!

-mmmh ¬.¬

-de verdad! ToT

-jajajajaja... –Momo la observo sorprendido, qué le resultaba gracioso?- en verdad no has cambiado en nada –concluyo Ann, aferrándose al brazo de su novio para así sentir su calor.

Por eso nunca consiguió olvidarlo, por eso siempre lo había amaba, por ser simplemente él, Momoshiro Takeshi.

- - - - -

-temine! –victoreo Lenny, incorporándose de su asiento de golpe mientras sostenía en sus manos un dibujo.

-de verdad? –consulto Sakuno, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba al infante para observar su creación.

-ti! non

-déjame ver –la maestra tomo el dibujo- quien es este señor?

-mi papá! nOn

-"da miedo" –pensó observando la fría mirada que Tao le había dibujado al hombre- es la persona que más admiras? n.nU

-ti! nOn. Es la persona mas fuerte del mundo! Yo quero ser así de gande! n.n –victoreo Lenny Tao, dando giros con el dibujo entre sus manos.

-"bien, por lo menos tiene un sueño que seguir." –Sakuno observo a los pequeños con ojos ausentes.

Todos dibujaban con entusiasmo y plasmaban en sus hojas en blanco a la persona que más admiraban, como Ryusaki se los había indicado al comenzar la clase. Todos era pequeños, poseían sueños e eran ingenuos. Se dejaban dejar llevar por sus sentimientos sin importarles las consecuencias. Desvió la mirada.

-"me gustaría poder ser así a mi también!- pensó. Pero por más que lo intentaba, algo llamado razón siempre la detenía.

-seno o.o...seno ù.u... seno Sakuno! Ò.ó

-eh? o.o… disculpa Haine, que me decías? n.nU

-que ya temine dibujo! nOn –anuncio la pequeña, extendiéndole su hoja- esta ser mi Mamá!

-es un bonito dibujo n.n. Y porqué la admiras a ella?

-por que ser muy buena conmigo y me deja ver dibujito en el almuerzo n.n

-ya veo n.nU

-termine! –anunciaron otros pequeños al unisón, mientras que la joven maestra comenzaba a recorrer las mesas de todos para observar sus creaciones.

Los mismos dibujos se repetían a medida que avanzaba, los pequeños siempre dibujaban a alguno de sus padres, a su mascota como había sido en el caso de Kaourin, o al protagonista de alguna serie que veían por la tarde. Cuando concluyo, contemplo como los pequeños reían entre ellos, todos, a excepción de una niña quien abrazaba su hoja con timidez.

-Indhi, aún no he visto tu dibujo n.n –exclamo Sakuno, acercándose a ella. Indhi abrazo un poco más su hoja- no me lo mostraras n.n? –la niña negó- porqué no? n.n

-ser feo –respondió apenada.

-cómo lo sabes?. Anda, déjame ver n.n –algo dudosa, la pequeña le extendió su dibujo.

La expresión de Ryusaki reflejo sorpresa.

-quienes... quienes son estas dos personas? –necesitaba que se lo confirmasen.

-pues... ser seño Sakuno y señor Nadie –respondió Indhi con inocencia- yo admirar por que ambos ser muy felices y me guta verlos juntos.

La maestra sintió sus piernas flaquear, y trago con fuerza para así contener los deseos que la azoto por derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Ryoma... –susurro, sin despegar su mirada del dibujo.

Con Echizen se sentía a gusto, junto a él, ella era feliz. Sonrío. Lo había descubierto, el príncipe era su motivación, lo que ella necesitaba para que su existencia no fuese monótona y el día se complementara al fin.

-"pero el se ira..." –le recordó su mente. De inmediato Ryusaki volteo hacía el reloj que colgaba en la pared el cual marcaba las nueve cincuenta y cinco- "su vuelo sale a las diez" –se dijo, saliendo atropelladamente de su salón de clases ante la mirada desconcertada de sus alumnos.

Con una velocidad que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, paso por la sala de maestros, donde recogió su abrigo y salió pidiéndole a otra de las maestras que la cubriese por unos momentos.

-"por favor... que no se haya ido!" –rogó Ryusaki abriendo la puerta principal del jardín de infantes.

Estaba completamente decidida a continuar su carrera hacía el aeropuerto, cuando la presencia de un hombre frente a ella la detuvo.

-Ryoma... –susurro sorprendida, llevando ambas manos hacía su corazón acelerado.

Con lentitud, Echizen se quito las gafas oscuras. Su bolso de raquetas se encontraba fuertemente sostenido por su dueño, y un sobretodo negro impedía que sintiese frío alguno.

No lo dudo, ni siquiera lo pensó, ella tan solo se acerco al tenista rápidamente y lo beso con todo la dulzura que pudiese llegar sentir. Ryoma rodeo la cintura de ella con fuerza y dejo su bolso caer al suelo, sin importarle el daño que pudiesen llegar a sufrir sus raquetas de tenis. Nada importaba ya.

-a donde ibas tan deprisa? –pregunto Ryoma en un susurro cuando sus labios se separaron luego de un tiempo.

-al aeropuerto –Sakuno se aferró un poco más al cuello de él- no podía permitir que te fueses sin despedirme.

-mmh...

-y tu? Qué haces aquí? perderás tu vuelo.

-no importa.

El silencio los envolvió. Ninguno de los dos deseaba despedirse.

-te amo –las mejillas de la maestra se tiñeron de carmesí. Era la primera vez que él se lo decía.

-yo también... –Sakuno sonrío- yo también te amo.

-ven conmigo... –rogó Echizen una vez más.

-no insistas Ryoma...no puedo aceptar –trato de alejarse de él, más el príncipe se rehusó a soltarla.

-porqué no?

-por que... ya tengo una vida aquí, nada me asegura que tu formaras una a mi lado en el futuro –un par de lagrima se derramaron de sus ya cansados ojos cobrizos.

Le dolía el tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras, y a él el escucharlas.

-si, hay algo que te lo puede asegurar –Ryoma la alejo levemente, para poder contemplar su rostro. Él seco las lagrimas mientras que Ryusaki lo observaba sin comprender.

-qué?

-Sakuno... –el tensita entrelazo su mano con la de ella- cásate conmigo.

El cuerpo de Sakuno tembló anunciando la perdida de equilibrio, más no cayo al suelo puesto que el brazo de Echizen en su cintura se lo impidió. Fijo su mirada en los dorados ojos de él esperando ver algún indicio de que aquello era una broma, pero no vio nada en estos. Solo decisión y el reflejo de los miles de sentimientos que él sentía por ella lo que hizo que Sakuno sonriera.

-si... –susurro, apegándose al cuerpo del príncipe con fuerza- acepto Ryoma-kun.

- - - - -

-juego para Ryoma Echizen! –exclamo el juez, al momento en que todo el estadio estallaba en aplausos.

Ryoma recibió el trofeo que simbolizaba su victoria en la copa David. Sonrío con arrogancia a las cámaras, y levanto el trofeo como se lo indicaba un fotograbo.

-mada mada dane –susurro, contemplando satisfecho al publico mientras gritos y aplausos eufóricos llegaban constantemente a sus oídos.

Era un hecho, el apodado príncipe del Tenis, Ryoma Echizen, era el número uno del mundo.

Todo gracias a que había recobrado el sentido de competir y un objetivo por alcanzar. Todo gracias a que él, había recobrado su motivación.

_¿Qué cuál era su motivación?_

Su felina mirada dorada se poso en una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, quien le aplaudía desde el estadio. Los ojos de ella brillaban de emoción, mientras que movía sus labios lo suficientemente lento como para que él pudiese leerlos.

-felicidades, Ryoma-kun –susurro Echizen Sakuno, con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida por el príncipe, a quien los fotógrafos no perdían la oportunidad de plasmar su rostro en fotografías que usarían luego para algún articulo.

Su motivación para continuar lo era ella, la tímida niña que siempre estuvo a su lado y el hijo que en su vientre aún se encontraba.

_**Fin...**_

**FINAL: **este es el ultimo capitulo! Si! yo no me kero ir ToT... no, esperen, no me voy aún o.o. El fic CONTINUA! Si! pero con otro nombre! Se llamara: "Si, acepto". Será corto, y hablara sobre la boda de Ryoma y Saku nOn y su vida después de este torneo. Estará lleno de comedia, romance y lemmon! Así que si lo desean leer, lo comenzare a publicar pronto xD

Club de las perver!

-chicas! Fue un gusto compartir con ustedes! Nos vemos en "si, acepto"! nOn

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- ****kaname-c**

**2- ****Arihdni**

**3-****anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-****3-CiNdY-3**

**8-****Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- ****-ivekag-**

**11-****Kisumo-chan**

**12-****Kaerichan**

**13-****Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-****angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-****Sakuno15**

**21- ****Marip**

**Misióm: PERVER CHAT: **aún tenemos una reunión pendiente! Así que estaba pensando en que nos juntemos este sábado a las 3 PM Argentina (-2 para México, -1 Chile y +1 Uruguay) las espero!

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon+o+ oh yeah!

_- - - - -_

-**hola a todas! Lamento la tardanza! Pero es que quería tomarme mi tiempo para escribir bien el ultimo capi T.T**

**Ren:** no te salió tan mal

-**así lo crees amor+.+ gracias! –**al incorporarse de golpe, un dolor punzante hace que la joven se retuerza con los brazos rodeando su elevado vientre.

**Lenny: **mamá! ToT

**Ren:** qué? o.o... Shaoling! –**rapidamente el chino se acerca a ella- **Shao, que tienes?

-**Ren...ya... es hora**

**Ren:** hora?...¿Ahora! o.O

-**si...**

**Ren:** vamos, te llevare al hospital entonces!

-**no! espera! No me quiero ir sin hacer los agradecimientos! T.T**

**Ren:** ¿pero qué dices! ya no aguantas más!

-**onegai... –**lo ve fijamente.

**Ren:** uff.. de acuerdo. Agradecimientos a:

Clea everlasting 

**Natalia riddle**

**Kisumo- chan**

**Karlyta**

**-ivekag-**

**Marip**

**Scooky**

**Natsumi-Tsujimoto**

**Angie**

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**

**Javiisi**

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba…**

**3-Cindy-3**

**Slamina**

**Yoshi**

**Arihdni**

**Shiory-Asuka**

**Angelx310**

**Viridiana**

**Naomi Yamada**

**Punxy**

**Kaname-c**

**AomeHb**

**Sakuno15**

**-a todas les va dedicado este ultimo capitulo! gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me tuvieron y la fidelidad a mi fic! no tengo palabras para agradecérselos a todas! Y ...ahhhh!**

**Ren:** ya no aguantas más, debo llevarte al hospital Shaoling óOò

-**ss—si... Syusuke-chan, cuida a Lenny hasta que regresemos onegai ñ.ñ –**intentando mantenerse de pie.

**Fuji:** yo me encargo, descuida n.n –**cargando al pequeño, quien permanecía con mirada preocupada.**

**Ren:** vamos...

-**si ñ.ñ...aahhhh!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

-mi hija se caso con un piloto Italiano, y la tuya?

-pues... con un vestido de seda o.o

**rocio-asakura**


	19. Nota autora

**Anuncio! **

**-Buenas noches a todos! . no, esto no es un nuevo capítulo, perdonen si los ilusione TOT**

**Ren: **Vaya que ha pasado tiempo –**mira a todo el mundo sorprendido-**

**-Siii es verdad amor TOT como ha estado todo el mundo?! Estoy aquí para traerle novedades! . Entre ellas que re editare los capítulos de este fic por semana**

**Ren: **Cada fic editado tendrá al comienzo un: "Editado" arriba

-**Y no solo eso! A medida que los vaya editando iré haciendo un dibujo de alguna escena en especial del capítulo que iré subiendo en mi blog n.n**

**Ren**: que es este: rocio-asakura (punto) blogspot (punto) com (punto) ar

-**Y en mi deviantart!**

**Ren:** cuya página es la siguiente: lishaoling (punto) deviantart (punto) com

-**…o.o Ren-kun te estas comportando como toda una secretaria**

**Ren:** no soy una secretaria /

-**Nee nee losé… OoO no me digas que estas emocionado por haber vuelto?! **

**Ren:** yo no me emocionaría por algo tan estúpido!

-**Aaww eres tan tierno! –**se le tira encima**-**

**Ren:** Ey! Hay gente! –**trata de apartarla todo sonrojado-**

**-Oh cierto! oOo perdón perdón . Bien básicamente esas son mis novedades! Y también con respeto a "**_**El océano de la mente"**_** me pondré las pilas con esta historia y tratare de terminarla este año con actualizaciones mensuales n.n espero no decepcionarlos! **

**Ren: **terminamos? /

-**Neee! Hay Ren-kun n.n en cuanto a mi o.o novedades…estoy por terminar la universidad y…!**

**Ren: **Ahora tenemos 3 hijos

**Lenny: **Buenas tardes a todos! –**Aparece el pequeño, con ahora 7 años, saludando orgullosamente a todo el mundo-**

**Feng: **Es un placer conocerlos –**un pequeño de 6 años hace una reverencia formal parado a la par de su hermano.**

**Ren:** y ella es la menor, Fei –**exclama el hombre tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña de 3 años, que mira a todos curiosa- **

**-Bien! Ahora si terminamos! Desde ya les agradezco si deciden acompañarme nuevamente! Saludos a todo el mundo!**

**Ren: **Adiós a todos y gracias por leer a mi esposa.

-** O_o –**voltea a verlo sorprendida de nuevo- **hasta agradece?...se nota que esta emocionado –**susurrando por lo bajo.

**Ren:** dijiste algo? .

-**Noooo Nos vemos gente hermosa!**

**Sayônara. Mata-ne**

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
